HIJOS DE NOCTURNE
by BrunoAscar
Summary: Vulkan He stan, Padre forjador de los Salamandras cada vez se halla más cerca de encontrar las reliquias escondidas de su capítulo, haciendo el regreso de su Primarca una realidad palpable pero en su travesía enfrentará amenazas que pondrán su espíritu contra el Yunque.
1. POEMA DE CONFLAGRACION

Bienvenidos camaradas leales, xenos y sirvientes del caos, Soy BrunoAscar, esta historia transcurrirá en el milenio 42, sean libres de proceder:

POEMA DE CONFLAGRACIÓN

La arena ardiente era arrastrada por un suave viento, un gigante camina por aquel desierto, visitó varios mundos antes de siquiera escuchar del planeta volcánico al que arribó el cual ni siquiera tenía un nombre, planeta 23-45 era su denominación y era la parada final de su travesía por hallar uno de "los nueve", aprendió costumbres de xenos y lenguas blasfemas para llevar a cabo su incesante labor, usaba una armadura verde esmeralda, su presencia era inmensa y sus hombros anchos, un Marine Espacial, si hubiera sido cualquier otro Astartes hubiera sido reclamado por la inquisición con cargos severos de herejía por todo el conocimiento xenos se vio obligado a adquirir pero él era un Nacido del Fuego, un Salamandra, un héroe del capítulo, llevaba el nombre de su Primarca, Vulkan He´stan, Padre Forjador de los Salamandras y estaba ahí buscando "La Canción de la Entropía".

El aire del planeta contenía poco oxígeno producido por las incontables bacterias que vivían en los océanos hirvientes que bullían grisáceos y verdosos, los cielos eran oscuros llenos de gases que impedían la mayor parte del sol provocando que los haces de luz que penetraban colorearan el cielo de un tono anaranjado con motas grises, los volcanes constantemente activos se escuchaban en el horizonte mientras seguían expulsando humo negro y ardiente a la atmósfera.

Aquel sitio estaba desolado y carente de vida inteligente, buscar uno de los nueve era algo que siempre acarreaba un peligro constante pero no esperaba encontrar problemas en ese planeta o al menos así pensaba antes de llegar al sistema, cuando sus sensores indicaron la presencia de una nave eldar, esperaba que no lo hubieran detectado pues estos Eldar eran guerreros prominentes con cuchillas de filo monocelular capaces de atravesar una armadura Astartes hasta el hueso y armas de plasma muy superiores a las del imperio.

A la distancia vislumbró la entrada a la mina que buscaba, ingresó a las cavernas, gracias a su visión mejorada y a los sensores de su casco pudo seguir por los oscuros y amplios túneles que eran lo suficientemente grande como para que un Astartes en armadura de exterminador pasara por ellos, pronto llegó a una intersección, se decidió por la derecha, explorar esta mina le llevaría tiempo y aunque la información sonaba verídica jamás se puede estar seguro en su totalidad, habían pasado muchos milenios desde que Vulkan desapareciera y en ese tiempo alguien pudo haber saqueado el lugar y encontrado la reliquia como sucedió con el guantelete de la forja que tuvo que arrebatarlo asesinando un príncipe corsario Eldar de nombre Iath Bloodweaver. He´stan da un fuerte suspiro al verse en un callejón sin salida, grandes rocas obstruían el camino, por un instante pensó en dar media vuelta y explorar en busca de una nueva ruta cuando se percató que la zona no parecía haber colapsado en cambio resultaba casi cómico la forma tan ordenada en la que estaban dispuestas.

Tomó una granada perforante de su cinto y abriendo un orificio entre la roca con la lanza de Vulkan, colocó el implosivo, retrocedió varios pasos antes de que se accionara y las rocas volaran en todas direcciones abriendo un paso pero el camino seguía obstruido, repitió el proceso logrando crear un agujero a través de la roca.

Continuó su marcha por los oscuros recovecos siendo guiado por la más minúscula pista que le hiciera creer que iba por el camino correcto, habían pasado horas desde que había abierto la roca cuando llegó a una gruesa puerta de adamantio sin ningún símbolo en especial, algo había dentro podía sentirlo, sus corazones bombeaban inquietos ante la expectativa, clavó la lanza en medio de la puerta y usándola a modo de palanca usó todo su peso y fuerza para forzarla, en unos cuantos segundos la puerta chirrió al separarse violentamente.

Se revela una recámara inmensa de cuatro niveles recubierta por plastiacero, el lugar estaba atestado por forjas y aparatos con los símbolos del adeptus mechanicus los cuales difícilmente seguían operativos después de tanto tiempo sin recibir los ungüentos y letanías, la emoción inicial poco a poco se redujo mientras repasaba con su mirada las forjas y cada rincón en busca de su objetivo, pasaron horas en las que escudriñaba esa amplia estancia, nada daba la impresión de ser "La canción de la Entropía".

Se detuvo por un instante a reflexionar, estaba en el lugar correcto lo sentía pero había algo que no estaba viendo -¡Por supuesto!- clama sonriendo, la respuesta estaba tan clara que nadie hubiera reparado en ella.

Una pared lucía abombada dio unos golpes al plastiacero por varios metros y lo escuchó claro como el día, estaba hueco, el tiempo había deformado la pared al no tener con que apoyar el peso, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y usando el guantelete de la forja lanzó sus llamas contra la pared que rápidamente se derritió ante la potencia del lanzallamas.

Una estancia amplia se abrió ante él, había una máquina de montaje en el centro, varios servidores fríos e inactivos, en el centro un aparato permanecía cubierto por una lona gruesa, sus corazones retumbaron estremeciéndose en su pecho, tomó la lona y de un tirón desveló una caja rectangular, roma y con un cilindro en medio, el aparato era de la mitad del tamaño de un "Land Speeder", tocó el objeto y sonrió encantado, en su mente se debatía si dejar que el honor de estudiar esta arma lo recibieran los sacerdotes de Marte o los Tecnomarines del capítulo, poseía un panel en su costado izquierdo y un tanque de combustible en la parte posterior que rápidamente revisó, vacío.

Con una rápida mirada halló en una esquina varios objetos más cubiertos por una lona, al revisar se encontró con varios barriles de promethium, los rumores decían que "La canción de la Entropía" era un arma sónica por lo que si su intuición no le fallaba ese debía ser el combustible del arma.

-El Emperador me ha bendecido, pongámonos a trabajar.

Carga en un vagón minero la reliquia y seis de los contenedores para realizar unas pruebas para determinar la composición exacta del combustible que usaba el arma, empuja su hallazgo sobre los rieles hacia la salida, cuando estaba a unos trescientos metros se detuvo tomó uno de los contenedores y lo llevó consigo hasta la pared de roca, necesitaba más espacio del que abrió para hacer cruzar el vagón.

Se aproximó a los restos de la roca colocó el combustible en el suelo y de pronto su auspex le advirtió de la proximidad de visitantes, empuñó la lanza y fue a revisar, lentamente asomó la cabeza y los distinguió, eldars, al instante una ráfaga de disparos shuriken llegaron hacia él, se puso a cubierto regresando hasta la roca fundida y cruzando en un par de zancadas con sus perseguidores alcanzándolo rápidamente, ya del otro lado tomó el promethium y lo arrojó en medio camino y con su guantelete lo prendió en fuego provocando una gran llamarada y explosión que envolvió a los eldars y a él que logró protegerse gracias al manto de Kesare, cuando la combustión hubo terminado solo quedaron restos carbonizados y roca ardiendo.

-Ardan piratas- clama con fervor, reconoció a estos eldar en particular.

El bullicio de más eldar conmocionados por la muerte de sus compañeros inunda la caverna, He´stan, se reubica empujando el vagón de regreso pero desviándose para ocultarse por un momento mientras organizaba sus ideas, debía haber una partida completa de corsarios eldars, no estaban aquí por la reliquia eso era seguro, tuvo que recurrir a todo lo que tenía a mano, no conocía de la existencia de una letanía precisa para calmar el espíritu de esta máquina y tampoco llevaba ungüentos, planeaba dejar todo eso en manos de los expertos pero no tenía opción, proclamó una letanía y se dispuso a usarla.

-Vulkan He´stan- se escucha por las paredes –Muéstrate y terminemos de una vez con esto, sabes quienes somos, hemos venido a vengar a Bloodweaver- profiere el eldar mientras ordena a sus acólitos dispersarse –Salamandra, no te imaginas el gozo que sentí cuando uno de los míos te vio intercambiando palabras con ese mercante, el hombre no sabía lo que buscabas pero nos guió a tu destino, adivino lo que has encontrado, sinceramente no es de mi interés, lo que yo quiero es tu cabeza- finaliza al continuar buscando con su propio séquito que usaban espadas de energía.

-Pues ven a buscarla escoria xenos- clama el salamandra desde la oscuridad.

-Vayan- ordena con prisa.

Un grupo de seis corren en dirección del sonido y en medio de la penumbra una luz ardiente los sorprendió atrapando a tres de ellos en llamas, un golpe de puño derribo al cuarto quebrándole el cráneo, He´stan con su lanza atravesó al quinto, evadió los disparos del sexto y lo golpeó en las piernas derribándolo y clavando su lanza en el pecho.

El alboroto atrajo al resto de los xenos, una docena de ellos siguió la pista del gigante en armadura verde, cuando estuvieron todos llenando el estrecho pasaje lo activó, los eldars escucharon un ligero silbido que subió paulatinamente de volumen hasta que se convirtió en un sonido punzante y agudo acompañado de una ola de calor, el ruido se hizo insoportable, sus oídos y ojos sangraron mientras su piel hervía, en medio de desgarradores gritos los eldars sucumbieron con sus órganos internos licuados por la onda sonora.

He´stan se mostró complacido por la efectividad del arma pero horrorizado por la lenta y agónica muerte que ocasionaba, el aparato produjo un sonido chirriante, arrojó humo negro y se apagó violentamente.

–Debí de haber ofendido al espíritu máquina, espero que sea reparable- murmulla al empuñar su lanza y avanzar entre los restos de los eldars para encarar a los demás, debía mantenerlos lejos de la reliquia –Estoy listo, escoria, los enfrentaré en nombre de Vulkan y el Emperador.

La guardia del corsario se hizo presente a los pocos segundos con sus espadas de energía, detuvo la primera embestida con su lanza y de una sola patada lanzó lejos al eldar con las costillas rotas, dos más lo confrontaron al mismo tiempo, logró esquivar al primero, el segundo acertó un corte en el brazo pero el salamandra se protegió con su manto, de forma rauda movió su lanza golpeándolo en la sien con tal fuerza que le quebró el cuello, detuvo el siguiente ataque golpeando con su lanza en el abdomen y se deshizo del atacante con un corte en el cuello, el siguiente fue atravesado por el pecho, He´stan usaba el espacio cerrado para controlar a sus atacantes.

Quedaban tres eldar y uno especialmente exuberante, en definitiva era su líder, el Padre Forjador prepara su guantelete para otra ráfaga de promethium pero es detenido por disparos de una pistola Shuriken, tuvo que cubrirse con su manto para evitar los proyectiles, cientos de esta municiones volaban por todos lados iluminando el oscuro pasillo, esto permitió a los eldars acercarse, He´stan lanza una granada cegadora, se lanzó contra ellos decapitando de un solo movimiento a uno, el siguiente pareció recomponerse pero lo dominó con un golpe de su lanza logrando penetrar el tórax del alien de orejas puntiagudas, el próximo pudo defenderse pero la embestida del salamandra fue potente derribándolo en el proceso y pasó sobre el cuerpo aplastándole el cráneo de un pisotón, ya solo quedaban He´stan y el eldar líder enfrentándose en la penumbra.

El eldar denotaba ira en su mirada, guardó su pistola Shuriken y desenfundó sus dos espadas de energía –Asesinaste a mi padre- declara en su lengua apuntándole con una de las espadas.

-No me dio muchas opciones y tú correrás con la misma suerte si persistes- gruñe el salamandra respondiéndole en el mismo idioma.

-Uno de los dos lo hará, así debe ser.

El salamandra arremete para ser fácilmente repelido recibiendo un corte por encima de su gorguera, se protege de los ataques del eldar con maestría aunque no logra contraatacar, una de las espadas corta el casco desde encima del ojo derecho hasta el pecho solo el reflejo del Padre Forjador lo salvó, su visión se vio mermada haciendo inútil al casco en esa circunstancia, debía quitárselo pero se arriesgaba a ser atacado al hacerlo, detuvo más ataques con dificultad, consiguió empujarlo con el hombro, se quitó el casco en ese instante pero lo que temía sucedió, su oponente ya estaba encima de él, bloqueó una de las espadas con su lanza pero la otra se clavó en el pecho, debería estar muerto pero con un movimiento rápido colocó su manto en la trayectoria impidiendo que la hoja se clavara por completo a pesar de detener al ataque He´stan quedó a la defensiva.

Un ágil movimiento del eldar abrió una fisura en el antebrazo cortando la piel ónice del salamandra, He´stan pudo responder, una de las espadas se cayó de las manos de su enemigo, casi al mismo tiempo recibió un corte en su otro brazo y con agilidad lo golpeó en el rostro apartándolo de su lanza que terminó en el suelo, el Salamandra se hallaba en serios problemas, usó su manto para cubrirse mientras buscaba la forma de acercarse a la lanza de Vulkan, sus intentos fueron en vano, recibió varios cortes y la agilidad de su oponente le hacía casi imposible seguir sus movimientos, se hizo a la idea de que no podría recuperar su arma, tendría que vencer a su enemigo con sus propias manos, usar su lanzallamas no era práctico perdería su mano al instante que tratara de apuntar.

El eldar se lanzó contra el salamandra, He´stan apenas si logró evitar que la espada penetrara órganos vitales, entró por el hombro y se clavó en la pared, terminó con la espalda presionada contra la caverna, sintió un dolor aberrante mientras sostenía una mano para evitar que lanzara otra estocada y la otra para que no tomara su pistola.

-Se acabó Salamandra- pronuncia con un atisbo de arrogancia.

–En los fuegos de la batalla y en el yunque de la guerra me forjo- la piel debajo de las mandíbulas empezó a hincharse, acto seguido escupió el veneno que sus glándulas Betcher produjeron, la sustancia cayó en el rostro del eldar carcomiendo la máscara y cegándolo, entró en pánico al sentir el dolor, entre gritos se desploma aún con vida, se cubría el rostro mientras gemía de forma lastimosa, el salamandra se liberó de la espada, tomó su lanza y la clavó en el pecho para acabar con su dolor.

He´stan sentía la fatiga por el bajo nivel de oxígeno pero sus implantes lo mantenían en estado óptimo para el combate, recuperó su casco y se lo colocó recuperando todo el aire de sus pulmones, aunque su respiración seguía agitada debía volver a su trabajo -¡El Emperador Protege!- clama al tocarse el hombro herido.

Al final sale de la caverna y lleva su carga hasta la nave que lo trajo, una nave eldar había aterrizado a su lado, lucía vacía y en efecto así era, subió la reliquia a su nave y despegó orgulloso de su descubrimiento, cada vez el regreso de Vulkan dejaba de ser un deseo para convertirse en una realidad.

Gracias por haber leído ahora deseo escuchar sus opiniones, pueden atacarme con todo el veneno que tengan guardado, congraciarse con mi trabajo o exhortarme a mejorar, en fin saludos desde Ecuador y recuerden "El Emperador Protege".


	2. FASE DE IGNICIÓN

**Bienvenidos de nuevo camaradas leales, xenos y herejes, Soy BrunoAscar y les traigo un nuevo capítulo, disfruten:**

**FASE DE IGNICIÓN**

Eldars oscuros habían atacado el planeta Bakka en repetidas ocasiones en las últimas décadas robando y saqueando almacenes, esto le causaba malestar a Gael Fortis un tecnosacerdote que había sido llamado a una mina cuando uno de sus taladros dejó de funcionar, diligentemente realizó su tarea, aplicando ungüentos y letanías al espíritu máquina tras las reparaciones, en menos tiempo del que le había tomado llegar el taladro estaba de nuevo operativo, los servidores reanudaron su labor, estaba resultando otro día rutinario hasta que vio acercarse a un miembro del administratum resguardado por cuatro adeptas sororitas de la Orden de la Túnica Azul, como su nombre indicaba eran muy reconocibles por su vestimenta de color celeste.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Gael con su voz mecanizada, quedaba poco de materia orgánica en su ser poco menos que sus órganos y cerebro, a su ser lo adornaban varios tentáculos metálicos con herramientas.

-Gracias, Mago- dijo un hombre de traje gris y joyas costosas, sus sienes ya se pintaban grises.

–Sir Holm, ¿a qué se debe su visita? No está registrada en mi agenda- profirió.

-En la madrugada hubo una intrusión en las bodegas bajando la colina, el Prefecto Isair me pidió que personalmente guiar a nuestras invitadas para que se encargarán de la investigación.

Gael asintió -¿En qué puedo ser de ayuda?

-Necesitaremos las grabaciones que pueda ofrecernos, debemos descubrir la ruta que usaron para infiltrarse- indica una adepta que por sus insignias Gael reconoció como una Palatina, su cabello era negro y corto, sus ojos eran pequeños pero fieros y oscuros.

-Por supuesto, por aquí- guio al grupo hasta un modesto puesto de control -Nuestras cámaras permanecen activas 24 horas imperiales estándar, si ellas hubieran detectado algo la alarma debería haberse activado, y si de algún fallo se tratase la intrusión aunque no alertada debió haberse registrado- señaló con mecánica eficiencia.

La palatina mencionó con serenidad –Es por eso que debemos revisarla.

-Por supuesto- repitió el mago.

Se hallaron ante los paneles, el mago tomó una placa de datos y dijo –Estas son las grabaciones de ayer, como es protocolo ya las he revisado, y puedo dar fe de que ninguna forma de vida superior a un ave pasó por nuestros sensores, pero si lo desean…

-Muéstrenos, por favor- insistió la hermana de batalla.

-Por supuesto- colocó la placa, los paneles mostraron grabaciones de las diferentes cámaras y todos los ojos permanecieron atentos mientras la cámara rápida se reproducía, entre las hermanas había una que tenía un ojo biónico y un tercio de su cara convertida en metal.

Cuando todos los datos fueron recopilados la palatina frunció el ceño al no percibir nada –Hermana Hoshi- dijo.

-Nada, hermana Annelies- respondió la mujer del ojo biónico.

-Tal como informé- dijo el tecnosacerdote.

-De acuerdo- retirémonos ordenó el ordinates del administratum.

Se hallaron ya en el exterior cuando sonaron las alarmas y el sonido del deslizamiento de tierra estremeció a los presentes -¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!- inquiere sobrecogido Holm.

-Un deslizamiento, señor- indica el mago –Activaré los servidores para este trabajo- respondió, su voz mecánica no dio fe del pequeño sobresalto que hubo en su mente, haciéndole pensar que todavía no era uno con la máquina.

Las sororitas con sus armas desenfundadas van al lugar del estruendo, todas esas incursiones habían puesto en alarma al planeta y ellas debían asegurarse de que solo se tratase de un accidente, el ordinates se quedó junto al mago mientras veía irse a las mujeres y a los servidores de grado industrial despertar de su letargo.

Los servidores más cercanos ya había empezado el trabajo de despejar las vías, una gran porción de la montaña había cedido, este desastre de seguro retrasaría la cuota de la mina y alteraría los circuitos del mago hasta que pudiera tenerlo todo en orden de nuevo.

-No hay rastros de una detonación hermana- informó Hoshi, la mina usaba colosales excavadoras por lo que no usaba explosivos, la excavadora había quedado cubierta hasta la mitad de su altura y se hallaba inclinada.

La Palatina solamente miró el lugar y dijo –Vámonos, debemos atrapar unos xenos.

-¡Hermanas!- gritó una de ellas, estaba sobre un montículo sosteniendo con fuerza su bólter.

Las otras sororitas llegaron en un instante, y vieron de inmediato lo que su hermana había descubierto, un enorme contenedor de más de doce metros de largo, la Palatina se lanzó al lugar para inspeccionar, de cerca parecía incluso más largo, entre el lodo logró percibir un símbolo incompleto, empezó a retirar la suciedad con sus manos y su sorpresa fue mayor –Salamandras- susurró, no lo limpió por completo pero el cráneo de draco era inconfundible -¡Llamen al mago!- clama, una de ellas sale corriendo –Hoshi, comunícame con la canonesa- ordena mientras regresaba con sus hermanas.

* * *

Vulkan He´stan estaba ya haciendo las maniobras de aterrizaje en la luna Prometeo, la enorme luna de Nocturne donde las figuras prominentes del capítulo tienen su base, en su espera se hallaban Tu´shan, señor del capítulo; Argos, Señor de la Forja; Elysius, Capellán de los salamandras y Vel´cona, bibliotecario jefe; era una comitiva pequeña pero importante.

He´stan bajó la rampa de su nave empujando el vagón con la reliquia y los contenedores y lleno de algarabía exclama -¡El fuego de Vulkan late en mi pecho!

Los presentes respondieron al unísono -¡Con el golpearé a los enemigos del Emperador!

-¡Hermanos Míos!- clama entusiasmado olvidando el protocolo que lo caracterizaba.

-Escuchamos tu llamado, Hermano- profiere Tu´shan –Hoy es un día doblemente glorioso- indica abrazando al Padre Forjador.

He´stan no borró su sonrisa ni su entusiasmo al preguntar -¿Doblemente?

-Así es hermano, nos llamaron desde Bakka, encontraron un artefacto con nuestro símbolo- profiere Vel´cona –No han podido abrirlo, partiremos tan pronto analicemos la reliquia que nos has traído.

Argos se aproxima al artefacto a inspeccionarlo minuciosamente, tenía unos glifos que no podía identificar, y varios puertos ocupados por placas de datos –Hay más de lo que se ve a simple vista, es una pieza espectacular sin duda.

-Puedo sentir la firma de Vulkan en ella- indica Elysius sosteniendo el sello de Vulkan contra su pecho.

-Llevemos esto a la Cáliz de Fuego para analizarla- dice Argos dando órdenes a sus servidores que de inmediato empezaron a llevárselo.

Todos emprendieron el camino excepto He´stan que sobrecogido por el anuncio de un nuevo hallazgo sentía una punzada en sus corazones, su intuición lo llamaba de nuevo.

-¿Hermano?- inquiere Tu´shan al ver estático al Padre Forjador.

-Señor, tendré que dejarlos prematuramente, sé que harán lo debido y se me informará de lo descubierto- dijo dando media vuelta para subir a su nave pero fue detenido por una fuerza invisible.

-No va a ir solo- profiere Vel´cona –Si planea ir a Bakka de inmediato, deje que lo acompañe el hermano Elysius.

He´stan asiente –Perfecto.

Elysius tras despedirse sigue los pasos del Padre Forjador, toma su puesto como copiloto y la nave se eleva.

-¿Por qué vienes, hermano?- inquiere He´stan.

-Tengo el sello de Vulkan, nos ha abierto puertas antes, además hay hermanas de batalla en el planeta voy para mediar las cosas y mantener todo en calma.

La nave salía de la atmósfera de Prometeo cuando otra duda cruzó la mente del Padre Forjador -¿Cuándo recibieron la noticia?

-El día de ayer pocas horas antes del suyo, decidimos esperar a su llegada para informarle, al parecer lo hallaron hace una semana aproximadamente- profiere mientras manipulaba los controles –El Emperador nos ha traído muchas dádivas, hermano, su gracia nos ha tocado.

-Así es hermano, hay que aprovechar esta situación, si lo que hallaron es otra reliquia del capítulo podríamos descubrir las pistas para las restantes y descubrir el paradero de nuestro Primarca- menciona entusiasta.

* * *

En un manofactorum en Bakka los tecnosacerdotes continuaban en su intento de expugnar la caja que habían hallado, de quince metros de largo por diez de ancho y ocho de alto, ni las letanías ni la intrusión forzosa hicieron mella en el sistema de sellado, el espíritu máquina no obedecía a los adeptos de Marte, llegaron a la conclusión de que se les era negado el acceso pues no eran los maestros que lo habían forjado, la habilidad de Vulkan como herrero y forjador eran legendarias, creando armas y artilugios que rivalizaban con los de Marte, decidieron que lo más prudente era esperar a Argos, Señor de la Forja, el tecnomarine en jefe de los Salamandras y quizás el señor del capítulo llegara con él debido a lo misterioso de este descubrimiento.

Por otro lado las hermanas de la Orden de la Túnica Azul se hallaban en una oficina del administratum donde el Prefecto había dispuesto que se encontrara la Canonesa, cerca de él para recibir cualquier novedad, al principio se sintió atraído ante el descubrimiento en la mina pero tras días de no haber avances rápidamente se olvidó de ello, sus obligaciones le impedían concentrarse en ello. La oficina era amplia y ornamentada, un escritorio grande de madera, una larga mesa con doce sillas todas ellas ocupadas y un Holo proyector.

-¿Hemos recibido respuesta de los Salamandras?- inquiere la canonesa, su cabello blanco era de estilo militar, las arrugas de su frente y las cicatrices de su rostro mostraban veteranía y sabiduría adquirida a través de décadas de servicio.

-Se hallan en órbita esperando confirmación para aterrizar, señora- responde Hoshi –Están por indicarme la plataforma de aterrizaje.

-Annelies, te dejaré a cargo de ellos- profiere secamente.

La palatina asiente –Cumpliré con mi deber de forma ejemplar.

-Lo sé, ahora- profiere al levantarse y dirigirse a una ventana –Alguna vez las adeptas sororitas tuvieron inconvenientes con los Salamandras por falsas acusaciones y otras veces han peleado juntos pero no te confundas hermana, los Nacidos del Fuego han demostrado ser un capítulo leal al Emperador y luchan con implacable fiereza una vez su ira es desatada- expresa con cautela- Sé que nunca los has visto, nadie aquí lo ha hecho, a excepción de mí, pero debes saber que su apariencia suele ser descrita como demoníaca, sus ojos son rojos brillantes y su piel negra como carbón y su temperamento suele ser blando para con la población civil por decirlo de algún modo, no así para con aquellos de quienes sospechen, quiero que los vigiles pero no lances acusaciones de lo contrario podrías toparte con su faceta de verdad demoniaca.

-Comprendo, mi señora.

La canonesa la mira y dice –Bien, Caely se quedará conmigo y la hermana Su´ane Aga de la Orden Hospitalaria de la Llama Eterna te acompañara en su lugar, para lucir más amistosas.

-¿Amistosas, señora?- expresa confusa.

-Créeme, Annelies, a los Salamandras les encanta eso.

-Entendido.

-Pueden retirarse, hablaré con las demás, la hermana Su´ane te espera en la antesala.

La mujer hace una reverencia, la imitan sus compañeras y se retiran al compás.

-Hoshi, ¿conoces a Su´ane?- inquiere Annelies mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-No- responde –Tenemos cuatro hermanas hospitalarias con nosotras y solo he visto a dos, ninguna se llama Su´ane.

-¿Ariadne?

-Tampoco, hermana- Ariadne era silenciosa en extremo solo hablando cuando se le pregunta u ordena, apenas llevaba cinco meses en el campo, su cabello rubio estaba amarrado en una coleta corta, sus ojos son marrones y miraban con dureza.

Bajaron del elevador directo a la antesala donde una mujer esperaba sentada en un sillón negro con un libro verde en sus manos el cual ojeaba con intensidad, Annelies no pudo determinar el idioma en el que estaba escrito el título en la portada, llevaba un velo blanco que cubría sus rojizos cabellos, sus ojos eran grandes y de un intenso verde, su piel era color canela y su servoarmadura constaba de colores blancos y rojos, la mujer debió escuchar los pasos pues de inmediato volteó hacia ellas, cerró su libro y lo colgó en su cinto a lado del Medicus Ministorum, ajustó sus herramientas de cirugía y se puso de pie, al hacerlo la palatina y sus acompañantes se vieron impresionadas, la mujer era delgada pero debía medir dos metros de altura, le llevaba una cabeza de altura a Annelies que ya dejaba pequeña a la hermana Ariadne.

-Saludos, hermanas, soy Su´ane Aga- dice con una cálida sonrisa mientras permanecía firme.

Annelies le extendió la mano impresionada con la mujer pero al mismo tiempo decepcionada de que no estuviera en una orden militante en el frente de batalla –Bienvenida hermana, Soy Annelies Avil.

Hoshi que era solo unos cuantos centímetros más pequeña que la Palatina también le extendió la mano y dijo –Hoshi Naoko.

-Ariadne Arteaga- profiere la rubia que apenas disimulaba su asombro, ella sentía como si viera una versión femenina de un Astartes especialmente al observarla dentro de la servoarmadura –Así que, ¿de qué planeta eres?

-No lo sé, me hallaron de bebé en una nave mercante a la deriva- indica sin perder su sonrisa.

Annelies veía muy risueña a esta mujer – ¿Has estado en el frente?

-No, es mi primera misión, no espero nada más que cumplir mi deber lo mejor posible para el Emperador- expresa más seriamente.

-Entiendo, no esperamos que surja algo en este recado en particular pero de ser el caso estoy segura que sabrás actuar según amerite la situación- profiere cortésmente, ve a la joven mujer asentir y le sonríe –Perfecto, subamos al Rhino. Ariadne tu conduces.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

El Padre Forjador y el capellán Elysius llegaron a bordo de un crucero mercante, pidieron permiso para aterrizar y fue rápidamente concedido, descendieron en una plataforma privada próxima a la forja, el tren de aterrizaje y los amortiguadores chirrearon al topar la superficie, la rampa de desembarco bajó paulatinamente mientras los motores se silenciaban.

En la plataforma ya estaba esperando el tecnosacerdote Gael con dos guardias skitarii y llegando por las escaleras estaba la comitiva liderada por Annelies que se vio algo sorprendida por ver al mago.

-¿Gael, qué hace aquí?- pregunta sin denotar emoción alguna en su voz.

-Esta es mi plataforma y estoy a cargo del contenedor que se halló en mi cantera- profiere mecánicamente.

-¿Vendrás con nosotras o irás en tu vehículo?- pregunta el mago no contesto de inmediato lo que le dio tiempo a añadir –Muy curioso por cierto.

-Es un Triaros, muy antiguo- respondió al instante –Iré en mi propio vehículo indudablemente.

-Bien, espero que no tenga ningún inconveniente de que nosotras llevemos a nuestros visitantes.

-De acuerdo- resopla el mago produciendo un chirrido al responder.

Los motores se apagan por completo y dos figuras emergen por la rampa, uno iba ataviado en la armadura verde esmeralda con apariencia escamosa de su capítulo en tanto el segundo iba con una servoarmadura color negro y un casco similar a un cráneo blanco, un capellán de los Marines Espaciales sin lugar a duda, siempre era impresionante ver a uno de estos guerreros pero ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a excepción de la hermana hospitalaria que se vio empequeñecida con la presencia de los Astartes.

Gael adelantándose a las hermanas saluda –Bienvenidos a Bakka, soy Gael Fortis, estoy a cargo del descubrimiento que los ha traído con nosotros, espero que nuestra cooperación resulte valiosa para ambas partes- menciona con presteza.

-Gracias, Gael, soy Vulkan He´stan, Padre Forjador de los Salamandras y quien me acompaña es nuestro Capellán, Elysius- responde de forma elegante, pronto su vista se concentró en la hermana hospitalaria que sobresalía incluso a lado de los guardias skitarii, más que su altura se vio atraído por sus ojos esmeralda y cabello rojizo -¿Y ustedes señoritas?- inquiere de forma caballeresca.

-Saludos, Soy Annelies Avil y ellas son Hoshi, Ariadne y Su´ane, seremos sus escoltas en lo que dure su visita- profiere con calma.

-Encantador- expresa el Capellán –Continuemos, si no es molestia.

-De ninguna manera- responde el mago –Por favor- indica el camino.

El grupo empezó a moverse con los salamandras por delante acompañados por el tecnosacerdote.

-Esperábamos la visita del Señor del Capítulo- señaló Gael.

-Tuvo una diligencia en Nocturne, vendrá tan pronto le sea posible- informa Elysius.

Gael asiente, los dirige al Rhino y profiere –Adelante, nosotros los seguiremos.

-Gracias, mago- responde He´stan cediendo el paso a Elysius.

El Capellán sube sin más, He´stan lo sigue mientras el mago y sus guardias se dirigen al Triaros, Las hermanas subieron después, Ariadne y Hoshi fueron a los asientos de piloto y copiloto respectivamente mientras Annelies y Su´ane fueron con los Astartes en los asientos de pasajeros, el vehículo se encendió y tras un par de segundos comenzó a moverse, las mujeres veían a los Salamandras que no les quitaban la mirada, con ellos puestos sus cascos era imposible discernir lo que pensaban.

-No me imagino la situación que ha traído a una orden militante de las sororitas a Bakka- mencionó He´stan tratando de acabar con el silencio.

-Xenos, no puedo informar más- respondió Annelies.

-Si esa es su encomienda, ¿por qué nos escoltan?

-Fue Ariadne quien descubrió su artefacto y yo quien determinó que les pertenecía- respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

El salamandra asiente y desviando su mirada a la hospitalaria inquiere -¿Estuviste con ellas?

-No, señor- indica viendo al Padre Forjador con unos ojos inquisitivos.

-¿Habías visto a un Astartes antes?

-No- responde casi dejando escapar un suspiro –He escuchado y visto imágenes pero hacerlo en persona ha resultado una experiencia diferente- Su´ane apenas lograba disimular la enorme sorpresa que fue para ella conocer a un Marine Espacial.

-Te sorprendería cuantas personas me han dicho lo mismo- dice con un atisbo de humor que sonó evidente –Me gustaría calmar tus dudas y que observes que somos humanos pero mi capítulo no es conocido por dar buenas primeras impresiones, en tal caso Elysius puede dejar mejor impresión que yo.

Las dos mujeres se sentían sorprendidas con la actitud tan jovial del Salamandra, que seguramente sonreía debajo de ese casco.

-¿Estás tratando de avergonzarme, hermano?- pregunta el capellán.

-No, solo quería iniciar una conversación- comenta entretenido.

-Creo que has fallado en tu cometido- indica al señalar con su cabeza a las sororitas que se miraban claramente incómodas.

He´stan dio un suspiro audible –Disculpen.

* * *

En Prometeo, Argos con supremo cuidado desarmaba el artefacto para repararlo mientras un par de sus tecnomarines revisaban las placas de datos y analizaban el combustible que se había traído, ante la mirada atenta del Seño del Capítulo los astartes trabajaban incansablemente.

-Señor, hallamos un PCE, es del artefacto- profiere uno de los tecnomarines.

Argos sale de su concentración y dejando de lado la reliquia se acerca a su subordinado y le dice -Transfiéreme los datos, esto hará más sencillo mi labor- expresó de manera mecánica pero se pudo distinguir la euforia que salía de su voz.

-Me ha sonado a buenas noticias, hermano- comenta Tu´shan.

Argos apenas conteniendo su emoción responde –Podemos fabricar más, y ahora sé exactamente como repararla, está hecha para montarse sobre un Rhino pero también hallo especificaciones para usarse como armamento para exterminadores, es extraordinario.

-¿Alguna pista sobre nuestro Primarca o las otras reliquias?- inquiere con sumo interés.

-No, señor- responde uno de los ayudantes –Aparte de la PCE las otras placas están vacías hasta ahora.

Argos toma la última placa para revisarla personalmente antes de regresar a la reliquia –Fascinante, es una especie de código- dice al repasar los símbolos a toda velocidad -No parece ser algún tipo de lenguaje, en definitiva es un mensaje codificado.

-¿Puedes descifrarlo?

-No, es una galaxia extensa, hay infinidad de soluciones en una infinidad de lenguas, sin el código correcto podríamos recibir cualquier tipo de mensaje menos el que nos interesa- explica sin dejar de expresar fascinación en sus palabras.

-Entiendo, ¿Cuándo podríamos estar listos para partir a Bakka? - indaga el Señor del Capítulo.

-Al menos un día.

Tu´shan entonces se pone en movimiento –Entonces iré por Vel´cona, tendré todo listo para mañana al atardecer.

Argos se corrige –Hablaba en hora imperial estándar.

-Tres días serán entonces- replico el señor del capítulo.

* * *

He´stan y Elysius caminaban por los pasillos de la forja por donde servidores y tecnosacerdotes andaban apenas prestando atención a sus visitantes, el interior de la inmensa edificación deslumbraba con su arquitectura gótica y los adornos votivos colgando de las paredes, símbolos del mechanicus aparecían cada cien metros, una puerta inmensa se abrió ante ellos cuando el báculo del mago produjo un destello, ingresaron a un saló amplio donde servidores y Visioingenieros analizaban el enorme contenedor.

-Maestro Gael- saluda un visioingeniero –Saludos, Astartes.

-Gracias- responde He´stan -¿Han cuidado bien de nuestro artefacto?

-Hemos tratado de abrirlo pero nos ha eludido- responde.

He´stan le toca el hombro y le dice –Veamos si nosotros podemos ser de utilidad, y de lo contrario no os preocupéis que Argos Señor de la Forja estará pronto con nosotros.

-Por aquí, por favor- señala el visioingeniero.

-¿Alguna novedad, Jiro?- pregunta Gael.

-No, maestro.

Las hermanas permanecían en silencio solo dedicándose a observar, después del intento de charla del Salamandra habían dejado de hablarse, Annelies sinceramente no sabía cómo actuar ante esa situación pues nunca antes había visto un Astartes tan desinhibido, no producía sospechas en realidad se le antojaba extrovertido solamente.

Elysius adelantó al grupo sin despegar la vista del símbolo dibujado en la enorme caja de estilo militar, tenía óxido en sus filos y la pintura estaba desgastada, aún permanecían rocas incrustadas en su carcaza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado enterrado?- inquiere el capellán.

-No lo sabemos- responde Gael –Empezamos a trabajar en la cantera hace ocho meses, podría ser cualquier tiempo atrás.

Elysius se aproxima al panel que poseía este contenedor, He´stan se quedó atrás observando lo que el capellán hacía.

-Creo que podré abrirlo, hermano- profiere con el corazón agitado, se libera de su casco y lo cuelga en su cinturón, sus cabellos blancos cayeron hasta sus hombros, su rostro no era apreciable por los demás pues estaban a sus espaldas, tomo el sello de Vulkan y lo colocó sobre el escáner, el lente leyó la gema del martillo y tras un pitido se oyó los seguros liberarse –La fe abre puertas hermano- profiere volviéndose hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa, y las sororitas pudieron apreciar ese aspecto demoníaco que la canonesa les había advertido, esos ojos rojos en ese rostro oscuro en verdad intimidaban pero de igual manera se percataron de las facciones atractivas que poseía, su rostro no daba señal de haber recibido heridas en las centenares de batallas que su cabello blanco demostraba que había sobrevivido.

He´stan igual de emocionado se apresuró a la puerta, entre ambos la abrieron y de inmediato fue evidente que se trataba de un tanque enorme completamente hecho de un material oscuro.

-Un caza titanes- murmulla estupefacto Gael, sus implantes oculares y escáneres no daban crédito a lo que veían, era una máquina inmensa aún más grande que un Baneblade aunque por unos pocos metros, su arma principal era un Cañón Volcán era lo que directamente convertía a este vehículo en un caza titanes, sobre la torreta un bólter pesado, a cada lado poseía un Megabólter Volcán, para contener infantería y un cañón inferno en el frente sobre un módulo con 180º de movimiento y mirando a su alrededor observó lo que parecía ser un generador de escudo de vacío, Gael se sintió sobrecogido por la belleza y poderío del tanque, estaba hecho para protegerse a sí mismo y a la infantería que lo acompañara y al mismo tiempo con suficiente poder de fuego para acabar con otros tanques superpesados y titanes, el artesano que forjó aquel carruaje era un prodigio en verdad.

-"El Carruaje de Obsidiana"- murmulla He´stan que tuvo que sacarse el casco pues la revelación lo dejó sin aliento –Es bellísimo- repasa con sus dedos la textura del vehículo, la punta de los dedos de la armadura se arañaban al deslizarlos por la superficie.

Elysius sujeta el hombro de He´stan y con un ligero sacudón le dice –Faltan dos hermano- dice sonriendo y recibe como respuesta un abrazo.

-Así es, Elysius, solo dos- repite con la misma emoción.

-Se ven muy amigables- susurra Su´ane impresionada por la camaradería fraternal.

Annelies suspira y en voz baja les dice a sus compañeras –No tendremos problemas con ellos, pueden bajar la guardia.

-El capellán es atractivo- menciona Hoshi produciendo que la Palatina levante la ceja –Para ser un astartes- añade.

Ariadne contagiada por la algarabía de los astartes y los tecnosacerdotes se acercó al tanque que era un material realmente oscuro y no podía detectar una superficie reflectante en el blindaje, habían piezas sobrepuestas a los blindajes laterales pero estaban hechas del mismo material o al menos así parecía a primera vista para un ojo no entrenado.

-Tiene muchas medidas defensivas- profiere Ariadne llamando la atención de Gael.

El mago asiente –Es más un vehículo defensivo que de ataque- se aproxima a su equipo de trabajo y transmite -Haremos un escaneo y análisis superficial, esperaré al Señor de la Forja, él sabrá más sobre la idiosincrasia del espíritu máquina del capítulo.

-Una decisión prudente- señala He´stan.

-Una decisión lógica- corrige el mago.

-Iré a comunicar de inmediato lo descubierto- profiere Elysius de nuevo con su casco, He´stan asiente en confirmación -¿Dónde puedo hallar un astrópata?

-Yo lo guiaré- dice Annelies –Su´ane y Hoshi, quédense aquí- ordena y sale de la habitación acompañada por Ariadne y el capellán.

Su´ane miraba con atención como el salamandra se deleitaba con el vehículo –Señor- llama la hospitalaria, He´stan regresa a mirarla –Dijo que le faltaban dos, ¿puedo preguntar de que se trata?

-Claro, busco por la galaxia las nueve reliquias que nuestro Primarca escondió, al hallarlas todas sabremos su ubicación y él regresará con nosotros a guiarnos en estos momentos de angustia para el Imperio- responde sin problemas.

-Volverá un Primarca- exclama Hoshi sonriendo, la vuelta de un hijo leal del emperador era un suceso de alegría para el imperio.

-Sí, a lo mejor me tarde dos milenios buscando las dos que faltan, es posible que muera y alguien más tenga el honor de traer de vuelta a Lord Vulkan pero es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a realizar- menciona no con tristeza si no con esperanza.

-Ah- Hoshi ve aplastadas sus esperanzas de presenciar el regreso de Vulkan.

-Padre Forjador- llama Gael – ¿Desea acompañarnos en nuestra tarea?

-Por supuesto- responde raudo –Disculpen, señoritas- He´stan sigue al tecnosacerdote dejando atrás a las sororitas.

-Me agrada- profiere Hoshi cuando ya están lejos.

-A mí también, será una labor sencilla- recita Su´ane sonriéndole a su compañera.

**Gracias por leer, ****siéntanse**** libres de comentar alabanzas, maldiciones, recomendaciones y demás. De mi parte simplemente me despido y recuerden "El Emperador Protege". **


	3. EQUIPO PESADO

**Saludos cordiales camaradas leales, xenos y sirvientes de los poderes ruinosos, vengo con un nuevo capítulo para ponerlo a su consideración:**

**EQUIPO PESADO**

Elysius ya había estado tres días en Bakka, en ese tiempo Gael se ofreció a integrar un lanzallamas pesado al brazo de combate que reemplazaba el que había perdido peleando contra un Kaudillo Orko, este ofrecimiento fue aceptado con agrado; su última conversación con Tu'Shan fue hace dos días, según su astrópata ya debieron de haber llegado pero Elysius seguía esperando su arribo, no había dormido nada en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Bakka pero gracias a su anatomía mejorada no sufría percances por ello al contrario supuso un beneficio pues estuvo al pendiente de todo, las miradas inquisitivas de las sororitas, la modificación de su brazo, las palabras de júbilo de He'stan, el estudio minucioso que los visioingenieros realizaban sobre "El carruaje de Obsidiana" del cual no se pudo determinar el material del que se había forjado, se hallaron placas de datos todas vacías a excepción de una que solo tenía una palabra "Draco".  
Elysius pacientemente esperaba junto a Gael que mientras ultimaba los detalles del lanzallamas conversaba con soltura y sin despegar su vista del labor que lo ocupaba.  
-Aquella cantera estaba mal administrada y con máquinas descuidadas, me apropie de ella y empecé a reparar la maquinaria, fue entonces que decidí ser un Magos Technicus- comenta con su voz mecánica.  
-Tres canteras, cinco escuadras de guerreros Skitarii, una forja y varios vehículos- menciona Elysius -¿Cómo has conseguido tanto, mago?  
Gael se incorpora y permanece unos segundos en silencio antes de responder -Quedé en orfandad antes de cumplir mis quince años en un asalto de piratas Orkos a la nave mercante de mi familia, los pieles verdes fueron repelidos pero mis progenitores fallecieron y yo quedé herido de gravedad- aunque su voz era electrónica se apreciaba un chirrido desfasado como si las emociones batallaran por ser contenidas -Fui llevado a Marte donde me recupere, como hijo único heredé toda la fortuna, durante unos meses tuve miedo y me sentía indefenso pero una vez obtuve un brazo mecánico y destrocé un bloque de plastiacero supe la verdad- culmina el tecnosacerdote.  
-¿Qué verdad?  
-La carne es débil- sentencia Gael firmemente -Su nuevo brazo está listo, Capellán- dice casi de inmediato como si sus emociones fueran suprimidas y la parte mecánica se apoderara del mago.  
-Te extiendo mis agradecimientos, Mago- responde Elysius cuando el brazo es conectado de nuevo en su cuerpo, Gael le agradaba, muchas veces con sus comentarios le recordaba a Argos, Señor de la Forja, su amigo más cercano y antiguo -¿Dónde puedo probar esta obra de ingeniería?  
-Sígame, Capellán, conozco el lugar indicado.

En otra mesa de trabajo He'stan se tomó su tiempo para reparar su armadura de los daños sufridos en su último enfrentamiento, él tampoco había conciliado el sueño por la emoción del descubrimiento, con su torso desnudo y lleno de marcas martillaba el peto de la servoarmadura arreglando las abolladuras, el sudor recorría todo su cuerpo haciendo brillar sus músculos de ébano, completamente concentrado ignoraba las miradas curiosas de las sororitas.

Annelies había estado cómoda con la presencia de He'stan pero este día en singular no se hallaba conforme con el Salamandra pues todo su cuerpo estaba adornado por marcas tribales donde no estaban las cicatrices de sus batallas, los símbolos aparentaban ser de alguna especie de culto y para ella nada de eso representaba a su Dios Emperador, en su cabeza las anteriores acusaciones que se hicieron a los Salamandras no estaban faltas de fundamentos, en contraposición tanto el Capellán con el Padre Forjador demostraron humildad y mansedumbre, no emanaban ni un atisbo de arrogancia o inconformidad lo que la detuvo de hacer ingerencias, más no pretendía ignorar lo que veía y solo había una persona a la cual cuestionar.  
-Señor Vulkan- llama la Palatina.  
He'stan detiene su martillo para decir -No me llame por el nombre de mi Padre, es un nombre honorario por mi posición dentro del capítulo y aún estando tan cerca de hallarle no me siento digno de portar su nombre.  
Ahí estaba de nuevo esa humildad y serenidad al hablar, eso solo le hacía más difícil formular su pregunta.  
-Dime, Palatina, ¿qué necesitas de mi?  
-Sus marcas, Padre Forjador- le responde sin mirarlo pues sintió vergüenza.  
-Jajajaja- río estrepitosamente, varias personas voltearon hacia el lugar solo aumentando la incomodidad de la sororita -Lo siento, no me río de ti hermana de batalla, tú ingenuidad y nobleza me han conmovido de tal manera que no pude contenerme.  
He'stan dejó su martillo sobre la mesa -Responderé tus dudas, estas marcas hechas con fuego son parte esencial del culto Prometeano que seguimos en Nocturne, no confundas nuestro credo con adoración a una deidad o los espíritus de los muertos, son más que nada recuerdos de grandes hazañas, de hermanos perdidos y penitencias por nuestros errores, solo el espíritu del guerrero y la solidaridad son los principios que guían nuestros actos, y es tan abstracto como suena pero con nuestro ejemplo pretendemos que otros capítulos y habitantes del imperio se inspiren a seguir la doctrina que predicamos.  
-Son muchas- dijo con calma.  
He'stan asintió -Han sido muchos años, muchos errores e incontables batallas, guardo este espacio en mi pecho para marcar mi éxito en la búsqueda de los nueve, debo añadir dos pero espero llegar a Nocturne y que mi sacerdote marcador las haga, la verdad es que estoy impaciente por ello, si hay algo que me llene de orgullo es descubrir las reliquias de mi Primarca.  
-Lamento haberlo interrumpido- profiere Annelies agachando la mirada.  
-No te preocupes, ya he terminado- dijo tomando el peto y entregándolo a un servidor, este le colocó la armadura -Perdón, debo volver al Carruaje de Obsidiana.  
-Lo acompañaremos, si no es molestia.  
-Si gustan pues son bienvenidas- profiere con una sonrisa antes de colocarse el casco.  
La Palatina siguió al Padre Forjador e intercambiaron historias en el camino.

Hoshi miraba intrigada la interacción de su compañera y amiga con el astartes, por lo general Annelies era reservada y estoica, el hecho de que en un par de días confiara en el Salamandra la hacía sentir celosa, Annelies era su confidente y la persona más cercana a ella, le tomó años ganarse esa confianza y aunque el Padre Forjador en realidad era una persona agradable y de gran sabiduría, simplemente no le agradaba que atrajera la atención de la Palatina.  
-Hermana- dice Ariadne distrayendo a Hoshi.  
-Dime- responde secamente.  
-Pienso que estamos siendo relegadas a una labor secundaria, nuestra prioridad eran las incursiones xenos y los planos robados, y esto no va guiado a ese fin- musita haciendo notar su inconformidad.  
Su'ane toca el hombro de la rubia -Disculpa que me entrometa hermana- profiere con cautela -Yo vine a proporcionar asistencia médica y cumpliré mi labor en cualquier parte de la galaxia pero en mi humilde opinión ayudar en la búsqueda de un Primarca leal es más honorable e incluso talvez más importante que la misión inicial a la que fueron asignadas- recita serenamente.  
-Si, concuerdo con la nueva- menciona Hoshi todavía con su mirada al frente.  
-¿En serio?- expresa confundida la rubia -Pensé que tenías las mismas inquietudes que yo.  
Hoshi extrañada por esa frase inquiere -¿Por qué?  
-Te he visto ensimismada y contrariada con esta asignación.  
-¿Cuándo?- dice confundida, no había notado que se estaba comportando de ese modo.  
-Cuando nuestra Palatina está junto al Padre Forjador.  
De inmediato surgió un silencio entre las tres, pasaron unos segundos hasta que Ariadne sonrió -Permiso para hablar con sinceridad- pide la rubia.  
-¿Por qué siento que me voy a arrepentir?  
La rubia sonriente formula -¿Estás celosa?  
-No- responde cortantemente, obviamente no iba a admitirlo pues era poco profesional.  
-¿Y tan seria que parecías?  
Hoshi ríe -Jajajaja- sacude la cabeza y profiere -Mira quien habla.  
Ariadne asiente y expresa divertida -Me considero poco comunicativa más no seria.  
-Te has vuelto más comunicativa en estos días que en los meses previos que has estado con nosotras, creo que Su'ane es la responsable- menciona la Cyborg.  
Ariadne asiente -Es nueva como yo, siento más confianza con ella cerca.  
-Me alegra oírlo, hermana- profiere la pelirroja con una sonrisa.  
La rubia sonriéndole dice -Dime Ariadne, ten la confianza.  
-Somos un grupo unido hermana Su'ane y ya eres parte de él, puedes dirigirte por nuestros nombres si el tema que discutimos no merece el uso del protocolo- indica con amabilidad.  
-Así lo haré, Hoshi.

Al llegar al tanque los recibe Jiro que aunque su rostro no expresaban nada por estar cubierto por metal su apresurado paso indicaba que tenía algo importante que comunicar.  
-Señor He'stan, hemos encendido el vehículo y todas sus funciones se hallan plenamente operativas, incluyendo el escudo de vacío- informa con entusiasmo.  
-Es fantástico- exclama -Confío en que no hayan usado el armamento todavía.  
-No señor, le dejaremos el honor a ustedes los Nacidos del Fuego- proclama con una ligera reverencia.  
-No lo hagas de nuevo visioingeniero, no debes inclinarte en mi presencia.  
-Entiendo- pronuncia Jiro y se aparta para que el grupo se acerque al tanque superpesado.  
-Hermano- llama Elysius con un evidente tono de preocupación.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- inquiere He'stan alertado.  
-Cuatro naves de espectros del crepúsculo han entrado en rango de ataque.  
El Padre Forjador apretó la mandíbula y sujetando con fuerza su lanza clama -Protegeremos esta reliquia Hermano Capellán aunque nos cueste la vida.  
-No pensaba hacerlo de otra manera- responde con fervor -Que el Emperador guíe nuestras armas y proteja nuestras almas.  
Un estrepitoso sonido recorrió la estancia al mismo tiempo que de los aparatos eléctricos saltaron chispas y se apagaron, los servidores y Skitarii se detuvieron de golpe, algunos tecnosacerdotes gritaron de angustia antes de caer al suelo.  
Gael se retuerce y sus ojos se apagan.  
-No puede ser- clama He'stan al tratar de moverse y dar pasos lentos y pesados -Los servos se han averiado.  
Las sororitas con el mismo problema ahora estaban atrapadas dentro de sus armaduras -Oh, grandioso- espeta Annelies.  
-Esto ha complicado todo- gruñe el Capellán.  
Los ojos de Gael se encienden y este sacude la cabeza -Un Pulso Electromagnético- exclama al instante -Es grave en verdad- profiere al acercarse al Capellán, se dirige a la mochila y reinicia el reactor de la misma devolviéndole la movilidad.  
-Gracias- pronuncia el Capellán.  
-Nuestras defensas automáticas deben estar anuladas y nuestras naves en órbita deben estar siendo vapuleadas- menciona mientras reactiva al Padre Forjador -Los xenos no traían suficientes naves para vencer nuestra flota, deben planear un desembarco- deduce sin dejar de arreglar las servoarmaduras de las sororitas -Incluso de ese modo dudo que tengan suficientes operativos para subyugar el planeta, vienen a por algo o alguien- concluye al encender a su ayudante.  
-Maestro- dice Jiro de inmediato.  
-Jiro, reactiva la energía quiero las torretas activas y después despierta a nuestros hermanos, ipso facto.  
-Por supuesto- dice y sale a gran velocidad del lugar.  
-Con la naturaleza del ataque las sororitas con armaduras encendidas deben estar también inmovilizadas, quizás algunas estuvieran en edificios protegidos o fuera de servicio por lo tanto con sus armaduras apagadas lo que las protegió aún así calculo que su personal activo no llegue ni a medio centenar, las fuerzas de defensa planetaria estará sin vehículos por al menos veinte minutos lo cual es tiempo considerable...- meditaba el tecnosacerdote en voz alta, lo decía con mucha rapidez apenas si lograban entenderle.  
-No desesperes Mago- le dice He'stan -Sororitas, FDP y dos Héroes del capítulo de los Nacidos del Fuego, serán suficientes para frustrar sus maquinaciones- profiere con serenidad -Confiaré en que protegerán nuestra reliquia como nosotros protegeremos este mundo- finaliza con ímpetu.  
-¡Hacia los fuegos de la batalla!- clama Elysius.  
-¡Sobre el yunque de la guerra!- responde He'stan y salen a toda velocidad.  
Gael sacude la cabeza -Me agrada el entusiasmo de estos astartes pero me temo que será insuficiente.  
-¿Y que podemos hacer mago?- le pregunta Hoshi.  
Gael mira por todos lados y centra su vista en el "Carruaje de Obsidiana" y gracias a sus escáneres percibió que seguía operativo -Sistemas redundantes, Lord Vulkan tu ingenio me asombra cada vez más.  
-¿En qué piensa, Gael?- inquiere Annelies.  
-¡Oh sororita! Si aún tuviera una boca estaría sonriendo en este momento. Jejeje- comenta el Tecnosacerdote provocando un chirrido al momento de reír -Oh, debo reajustar mi caja de voz.  
-Me gusta lo que sugiere- dice Ariadne con una enorme sonrisa.  
-Esto será interesante- menciona Su'ane con su vista en el tanque superpesado.  
-Eso es seguro- expresa Annelies colgando su bólter -Ariadne.  
-Si, hermana.  
-Tú conduces.  
-Eso quería oír- dice antes de emprender una rápida carrera hacia el tanque.  
Gael también encaminándose al vehículo profiere -Yo me encargaré de las comunicaciones y la comandancia, ustedes serán las artilleras.  
-Eso justamente iba a sugerir- responde la Palatina, se notaba nerviosa.  
Hoshi empuja suavemente a su amiga -Vamos, Anne, no lo veas cómo una profanación, el Salamandra lo entenderá.  
-Lo sé Hoshi, pero yo no lo haría- dice con un suspiro -Bien, si vamos a hacerlo que sea de una buena vez.

En las calles los eldars oscuros dejaban un reguero de cadáveres en su paso, Bakka no era un planeta que estos xenos vieran como un objetivo factible para sus actividades criminales, un mundo forja y minero con un considerable número de naves de batalla en órbita, se arriesgaban demasiado con aquella invasión y según los reportes no estaban secuestrando a los habitantes, algo más los atraía a este lugar de la galaxia.  
-Necesitamos refuerzos, estos putos xenos tienen esquifes y vypers, nuestra línea no resistirá- pide un comandante cuándo los sesos del soldado que operaba el bólter pesado le cayeron en el rostro -¡Emperador Bendito!- clama horrorizado al limpiarse los restos.  
El esquife se aproxima con seis eldars montados y disparando con sus rifles, de pronto estallaron, el comandante levantó la vista y vio una escuadra de hermanas serafín descendiendo hacia su posición.

-Estamos aquí comandante- profiere la canonesa embutida en su servoarmadura y con su casco pintado de azul, toman posición y comienzan a disparar con sus bólters.

-Vyper, a las nueve- grita una sororita, tras eso un haz de luz le atraviesa el pecho, cae pesadamente.  
-Caely, granada- pide la canonesa.  
La hermana de batalla arroja la granada con el tiempo justo y está estalla haciendo que el vyper se estrella contra una barricada.  
Tras la línea estaba la forja dónde resguardaban la reliquia de los Salamandras y aún sino estuviera el complejo era demasiado grande para permitirse perderlo.  
-Mantengan posiciones, fuego a discreción- ordena la canonesa -¡Muerte a los enemigos del Emperador! ¡Muerte a la xenos!  
El sonido de la guerra se intensifica y las máquinas maliciosas de los eldars oscuros se cernían sobre el frente abriendo huecos en la defensa con su artillería, con los vehículos imperiales deshabilitados y con los adeptos del mechanicus batallando para tenerlos activos lo más pronto posible la defensa de la forja eventualmente cedería.  
-Señora Dalia, íncubos a las doce- clama otra sororita.  
-Fuego concentrado hermanas- exclama con su bólter que no dejaba de escupir munición.

Los íncubos eran guerreros de élite, su velocidad era impresionante, capaces de moverse a través de la tormenta de balas y disparos láser, el líder del grupo con una larga trenza blanca dispara con cada paso y con cada disparo un defensor cae, logran abatir uno de los íncubos con el bólter pesado pero de igual modo cayó de nuevo el operador y un disparo de plasma fulminó la cabeza de Caely dejando sólo humo blanco y hedor a quemado que resultaba repugnante.  
-¡Asqueroso Xeno!- se lamenta con rabia -¡Safo, incinera a los malditos!  
-!A la orden!- la mujer dispara el lanzallamas pesado logrando que se apartaran, sin embargo los íncubos salieron ilesos, un par de disparos del enemigo le arranca el brazo, la hermana cae en medio de un dolor espantoso.  
Dalia era una mujer dura que había presenciado mucha guerra y atrocidades, aunque su espíritu seguía fuerte ella estaba llegando a los sesenta años, su velocidad no era igual que hace diez años y una burla en comparación de sus treinta, su convicción y fe en el Emperador jamás flaquearon pero sus brazos resentian todo esfuerzo, su tiempo de ceder su puesto estaba cerca pero mientras tanto encendió su espada sierra y partió por la mitad a un íncubo que atravesó la barrera con la intención de enfrentarla.  
-!Replieguense, defenderemos la forja cuarto por cuarto si es necesario!- ordena con cabeza fría, si permanecían en aquel lugar sin apoyo de artillería o tanques serían masacrados -Ruth, Shion llévense a Safo yo las cubro.  
El líder íncubo aparece por sobre la barricada, Dalia se percató que ese ser sangunario fijó la mirada en sus subordinadas que cargaban el cuerpo de su hermana herida, se interpuso en la visión del eldar y encendió su espada sierra de forma desafiante.  
-Ven por mí escoria- susurra furibunda.  
El eldar río, embistió a la mujer haciéndola caer, no la mató pues disfrutaba de su sufrimiento, Dalia se puso de pie e intentó contraatacar pero fue repelida, disparó con su bólter pero no logró acertarle, el incubo con su espadón cortó el arma, la golpeó y desarmó, ahí tendida y acabada Dalia se levantó con intención de pelear a puño limpio si era necesario más regresó al suelo tan rápido como se levantó.  
-Me das lástima mujer- profiere el íncubo en gótico clásico, solo para hacerla enfurecer pero ya estaba decidido a acabarla, sin embargo se distrajo y apenas logró librarse de la embestida de una figura negra.  
-Levántese, canonesa, guíe a sus hermanas, déjeme lidiar con este engendro- profiere Elysius empuñando su croxius.  
Dalia recupera su espada sierra -Gracias- se retira con prisa, adoraba ver a uno de los campeones del imperio en batalla pero su responsabilidad era para con sus hermanas.  
-Un Astartes, me alegra que estén presentes, deseaba matar uno hoy.  
-Después de este día no matarás a nadie más, te lo prometo escoria- espeta con desprecio.  
-Un asqueroso humano no me vencerá- proclama al lanzarse con su espadón, Elysius lo evade, le atrapa la mano con su mano mecánica y en un instante le quiebra los huesos, el eldar suelta su arma mientras se relamía gozoso ante el dolor que sentía.  
Elysius lo derriba con un sólido golpe de su croxius, y aplastándole la otra mano lo dejó indefenso -Te diré algo que ya debiste darte cuenta- dice el Capellán asqueado con los gemidos de placer que emanaban de ese ser despreciable a sus ojos -No tenías oportunidad contra mí- levantó su maza y la dejó caer pesadamente en el cráneo del eldar desparramando su materia cerebral por el suelo.  
Otro grupo de atacantes se aparecen por entre las barricadas, He'stan se une al Capellán y juntos llenan de llamas a los enemigos haciendo que se replegaran.  
-Defendamos hasta que las fuerzas planetarias reubiquen sus líneas- indica el Padre Forjador.  
Ante su vista ven aparecer un tanque Cobra, un caza tanques superpesado.

-Hermano, será mejor que nos repleguemos con ellos- sugiere el Capellán.  
-Concuerdo, nada útil sale de una acción suicida si no representa un cambio verdadero en la batalla- señala con pragmatismo, emprendieron la retirada cubriéndose con una bomba de humo.  
Los disparos del tanque centellean entre el humo, su cubierta empieza a disiparse, se resguardan tras un vehículo de transporte blindado.  
-Tendremos que hallar una forma de destruirlo- menciona Elysius preparando otra granada de humo.  
Un estruendo devastador interrumpe en el campo de batalla, un haz de luz verde cruza por el cielo, chispas vuelan en todas direcciones, llamas y humo negro se levantan en gran cantidad, los astartes salen de su escondite desconcertados, ven el tanque de los eldars destruido, hecho añicos en realidad, solo quedaba carcasa derretida y suelo carbonizado.  
-¿Qué ocurrió?- se pregunta el Capellán.  
He'stan sonríe bajo su casco y responde -No te lo preguntes, sabes que fue.  
-No, impensable- gruñe el Capellán al ver al Carruaje de Obsidiana avanzar por las calles -Profanaron nuestra rel...  
El Padre Forjador toca el hombro de Elysius -Su función es defender, hermano, no fue fabricado para tenerlo guardado.  
Elysius asiente -Discúlpame, me ofusqué por un instante, tienes razón.  
El tanque lentamente se acerca, sus orugas estremecían el suelo y su peso quebraba el suelo; sobre la torreta estaba Su'ane muy sonriente apuntando el bólter pesado, ella hace el signo del aquila y recita -Padre Forjador y Capellán, la tripulación del Carruaje de Obsidiana os saludan.  
Elysius niega con la cabeza y luego asiente -Maravilloso.  
-Sin duda- concuerda He'stan.  
Tan repentino como fue el ataque los eldars oscuros emprendieron la retirada, todos miraban sorprendidos el desenlace.  
-Todo esto carece de sentido para mí, hermano- menciona Elysius.  
-Estoy a oscuras como tú, hermano- expresa cuando su comunicador empieza a recibir una señal -¿He'stan aquí? ¿Alguien me escucha?  
-Tu'shan al habla, hermano, hemos entrado en combate con la flota enemiga y han abierto sus portales a la telaraña, estos cobardes huyen.  
He'stan indaga pues algo no cuadraba -¿Cuántas naves ha traído, señor?  
-Dos barcazas de combate y un crucero de asalto.

Las calles se llenaron de vitoreos, la población civil vieron como sus salvadores a los Salamandras que ahora desfilaban por las calles junto al Prefecto y Gobernador Planetario, pero los altos cargos sabían que la huída de sus enemigos no fue provocada solamente por la presencia de la flota de los Salamandras, el problema era que desconocían los demás factores que influyeron, por el momento decidieron darle la sensación de seguridad a los pobladores tras el incidente y no había nada más confortante que tener a un Señor del Capítulo y su primera Compañía caminando en sus calles a plena vista de los habitantes, a pesar de la intervención casi divina de los Salamandras las autoridades no se dejaban cegar, llegaron con una flota de asalto y salieron de ese modo desde Nocturne.  
Ya en el salón de mármol del Gobernador Planetario Tu'Shan, He'stan y Elysius entraron en audiencia, a su alrededor la guardia pretoriana del Gobernador, Dalia y sus Hermanas Superioras, Gael y sus hermanos Magos.  
-Agradezco enormemente su ayuda Nacidos del Fuego, su reputación los precede pero no obviaré el hecho de que llegaron a mi planeta con una flota preparada para una invasión- menciona el Gobernador, su nombre era Dion Serra, era un hombre de tez oscura, sus ojos eran color ámbar, sus cabellos eran canosos y su barba larga -¿Desean explicarse?  
El Señor del Capítulo se retira el casco el Gobernador casi salta de su asiento por la apariencia del Salamandra -Soy Tu'Shan, señor de los Dracos de Fuego, puede verme frente a frente y sabrá que hablo con la verdad pues no es mi intención mentirle, no deseo problemas- su voz era grave pero majestuosa -Me indicaron que hallaron una reliquia de mi Capítulo, un objeto perteneciente a nuestro Padre, Vulkan, no deseaba correr riesgos, no traje mi flota con la intención de invadirlos, fue por si tuviera que hacerlo con tal de procurar que la reliquia llegara a Nocturne donde pertenece.  
Un consejero le susurra, Dion se rasca la barba y tras un suspiro se levanta -Yo no hallo falsedad en tus palabras y mis consejeros tampoco, han sido siervos leales del Imperio desde el principio, podrán llevarse su reliquia solo pido una pequeña retribución.  
-Sirvo al Emperador más no responderé a una autoridad Imperial distinta a la mía- proclama con ímpetu -Exprese su solicitud y le diré si es factible.  
El tono con el que hablaba Tu'Shan producía un escalofrío en el Gobernador -Esta incursión ha sido un misterio y temo que puedan regresar a corto plazo, le pido que resguarde este planeta hasta que todo se esclarezca.  
-Me parece justo, dejaré a la Barcaza de batalla "Martillo de Nocturne" junto a la segunda compañía "Defensores de Nocturne", podrán comunicarse con el Capitán Pellas Mir'san para que colabore en lo posible.  
-Gracias- pronuncia el Gobernador.  
-No, gracias a usted, ha sido un hombre sabio y comprensivo, este planeta está seguro en sus manos, gobernador- Tu'Shan se colocó su casco y sin esperar consentimiento sale del lugar, no había nadie con más poder que él en esa habitación.

La noche había llegado y en la oficina de la Canonesa estaban reunidas las sororitas de alto rango y una hermana de la orden Famulata, la reunión fue propuesta por Annelies la Palatina antes una hermana Serafín que fue ascendida recientemente gracias a su habilidad táctica y su fervor.  
-¿Estás segura de lo que pides?- inquiere Dalia.  
Annelies asiente lentamente -He sentido el llamado, Canonesa, ellos están cerca de hallar a su Primarca y si nosotras les ayudamos aumentaría nuestra reputación.  
Dalia no estaba convencida, la hermana Famulata interviene -Canonesa Dalia, la hermana Avil tiene razón, pero no está viendo el panorama completo- señala con certeza -Piénsalo hermana, si colaboran en el regreso de Lord Vulkan su nombre resonará por la galaxia, la Orden de la Túnica Azul obtendrá un prestigio inimaginable, las nuevas adeptas desearán formar parte de eso, sus filas se engrosarán y dejarán de ser una Orden Militante Menor para codearse en los escalafones más altos y con esa influencia hacer algo grande en nombre del Emperador.  
Los ojos de Dalia brillaron ante la idea, sus años al frente de la orden estaban contados pero si pudiera adquirir esa fama para su orden sería un legado imposible de olvidar -¿Estás segura, Mako?  
-No lo dudo ni por un instante- responde la Famulata.  
-Bien, Annelies, ¿Estás segura de convencer a los Salamandras para que los acompañes?  
La Palatina llena de confianza responde -Estoy segura de poder apelar al Padre Forjador.  
-Espero comprendas que no puedo enviar demasiados efectivos, mi misión es descubrir lo que atrajo a los xenos y deshacerme de ellos, pero permitiré que te lleves a tu escuadra y su equipamiento de Serafín.  
-Se lo agradezco mi señora, sin embargo tengo una última petición.  
-Habla con libertad.  
-Ante el deceso de Caely a mi escuadra le falta una integrante, pido permiso para llevarme a la hermana Su'ane.  
Dalia cruza los brazos -¿Es alguna especie de asunto personal?  
-No mi señora, la ayuda de una hermana hospitalaria nos vendría bien y ella nos agrada.  
-Bien, quiero informes del estado de tu escuadra cada semana y cada que surga un avance o percance, ¿entendido?  
-Por supuesto.

El Carruaje de Obsidiana estaba montado sobre un transporte de blindados cuando Gael junto a su ayudante y una escuadra Skitarii se aproximaron, los exterminadores les cortaron el paso, el mago pidió hablar con el Señor del Capítulo y el Capellán y fueron llamados.  
-¿Gael, que asunto te trae de nuevo con nosotros?- indaga Elysius.  
-Me presento humildemente aquí con dos motivos- señala mientras se arrodilla, su aprendiz y los Skitarii lo imitaron -Pido disculpas por operar su vehículo sin consentimiento...  
-Levantese Mago, fueron momentos de necesidad, no hay nada que perdonar- expresa Tu'Shan con un tono autoritario pero considerado.  
Gael sin levantarse continúa -Gracias, señor, pero mi segundo motivo es algo personal- indica al alzar la mirada hacia el señor del capítulo -Deseo se me permita acompañarlos en su búsqueda de Lord Vulkan, desde que tuve frente a mí aquella obra de arte de incalculable valor, mi corazón que aún permanece orgánico se sobresaltó ante su belleza, quiero conocer al maestro detrás de ella, quiero verle y aprender de su sabiduría, seremos sus subordinados y lo apoyaremos en esta búsqueda. Aceptenos, mi señor.  
Tu'Shan se vio sorprendido por este tecnosacerdote pero era una grata sorpresa -Me has conmovido mago, veremos cómo acomodarte.  
-No será necesario mi señor, tengo mi propio crucero en órbita, yo me ocuparé de las necesidades de los míos, usted solo dígame cuando actuar.  
-Jajajaja- ríe el enorme Salamandra -Me agradas, Gael, espero no tener inconvenientes con los tuyos.  
-No los tendrá, se lo aseguro- responde de inmediato.  
-Perfecto, Elysius, lleva al mago con Argos y ve si nuestro hermano necesita su ayuda- profiere al retirarse.  
Elysius mira por encima del hombro de Fortis -Vaya, esto si me deja perplejo.  
El mago voltea para presenciar la llegada de un Rhino de las sororitas, Annelies baja acompañada por ocho hermanas serafines entre las que figuraban Hoshi y Ariadne y con Su'ane aparte sumaban diez, se acercaban con paso firme.  
-Capellán- saluda Annelies con el signo del aquila -Deseo hablar con el Padre Forjador.  
Elysius en extremo curioso inquiere -¿Cuál es tu asunto con él?  
-Mi canonesa me ha permitido solicitarles que se me permita acompañarlos...- empieza la sororita.  
-Lo siento, ya he ocupado ese puesto- menciona el tecnosacerdote.  
Elysius levantó la mano deteniendo cualquier riña que pudiera surgir -El Padre Forjador se halla en "La Llama Forjada" junto a Argos, discutiendo los descubrimientos realizados aquí.  
Annelies empezó a angustiarse -Debe haber...  
-No desmayes, Palatina- interrumpe el Capellán -Al hermano He'stan le alegrará saber que se nos unirán, no tengo la facultad para decidir quién acompaña al Padre Forjador en su búsqueda pero sé que las aceptaría, yo se lo comunicaré.  
-Gracias, Capellán.  
-Mientras tanto viajarán con Gael- menciona el Capellán -Confió en que no sea problema.  
-Ninguno- responde el tecnosacerdote.  
-Me disculpo tengo obligaciones que atender. Que el Emperador guíe sus pasos- concluye Elysius y se marcha a paso lento.  
Annelies mira a Gael y profiere -No seremos una molestia, mago, pero quisiera saber si tienes espacio suficiente para nosotras.  
-Claro, a la mayoría de mis Skitarii los guardo en bodegas.

A bordo de la barcaza "Llama Forjada" He'stan y el Señor de la Forja Argos analizaban las placas de datos.  
-¿Qué ves hermano?- inquiere el Padre Forjador, Argos había empezado a descifrar el mensaje.  
-Tengo unas coordenadas, voy a digitarlas en nuestras cartas- profiere con sutileza.  
La pantalla muestra el punto al que llevaban las coordenadas pero ahí no había nada excepto oscuridad -El Imperium Nihilus- murmulla He'stan.  
-Supongo que debo volver a decodificar- profiere Argos.  
-No- exclama el Padre Forjador -Es ahí, lo he sentido, el tomo de fuego lo dice, he buscado un planeta en esa zona, lo llaman Zero.  
-¿Qué hay ahí, hermano?  
-"La Llama Desatada"- responde.  
-Será un viaje riesgoso- señala Argos.  
-Hablemos con nuestro Señor, él y el Arcángel se conocen bien.

**Gracias por leer, recuerden dejarme sus opiniones y consejos, y no lo olviden "El Emperador Protege".**


	4. INSIDIA

**Bienvenidos camaradas leales, xenos y sirvientes de los poderes ruinosos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero la entretenga:**

**INSIDIA**

El crucero de asalto regresó a Nocturne llevando el "Carruaje de Obsidiana", Argos y Vel'cona se ofrecieron para escoltarlos junto con tres escuadras de veteranos del capítulo y una de exploradores mientras la barcaza "Llama Forjada" y el crucero de Gael, "Sophos Rex" entraron en la disformidad rumbo al encuentro del regente del Imperium Nihilus a las afueras de su dominio, pronto serían ocho días de travesía.

Annelies no tuvo otra oportunidad para hablar con el Padre Forjador, ella como alguien ajena a la nave no tenía labores obligatorios que cumplir por lo que ocupaba su tiempo libre estudiando las enseñanzas de la Eclesiárquia, entrenando a su escuadra y Su'ane la cual resultó ser bastante competente en el cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas blancas, no obstante su habilidad como tiradora no era remarcable al menos en comparación con su escuadra de serafines que incluso disparaban dos bólter mientras descendían sobre el enemigo con letal precisión, pero la hospitalaria era quien menos le preocupaba, Hoshi tuvo una caída en su puntería y que su segunda al mando quien debía cuidarle la espalda no estuviera en óptimas condiciones le preocupaba, eran muy unidas le debía más que a nadie, tendría una charla privada con ella esa noche.

Ariadne ahora comprendía mejor la trascendencia de hallar a Vulkan más no se fiaba del mago, habían muchas áreas restringidas para ellas, no le molestaría si fueran zonas reducidas pero se mantenían dentro de los dormitorios, comedores, gimnasios, puente y una habitación forja donde podían solicitar ayuda de los tecnosacerdotes que trabajaban a las órdenes de Gael, mientras las bodegas de los Skitarii y los almacenes donde guardaban los vehículos incluyendo su Rhino les era negado, deseaba transmitir sus dudas a Annelies pero no quería hacerlo sola, su principal problema era ese pues no tenía amigas con las cuales apoyarse, sus hermanas de batalla aunque leales no le tenían aprecio real y era culpa suya por no fraternizar, tuvo que recurrir a la única persona que podría convencer.

-¿Estás segura?- pronuncia la pelirroja todavía indecisa.

-No temas, Su. Solo quiero saber la opinión de Annelies, sea lo que ella decida y mientras yo me mantendré alerta- menciona con calma.

Ambas vestían túnicas azules pero Su'ane usaba su velo, llegaron a la habitación de la Palatina y golpearon, esperaron e intentaron de nuevo, no recibieron respuesta.

-No está aquí- expresa Aga.

Ariadne frunce el entrecejo -Vayamos con Hoshi, debe estar ahí y de lo contrario sabrá donde esta muestra Palatina.

Fueron hasta el fondo del pasillo, doblaron a la derecha y tocaron la primera puerta, esperaron unos segundos y tocaron otra vez -¡Un minuto por favor!- se escuchó.

Ariadne confundida profiere -Esa no es Hoshi.

La puerta se abre y para su sorpresa las recibe Annelies, su cabello estaba húmedo y desaliñado y la túnica que vestía no era de su talla.

-Perdón si interrumpimos Palatina pero quería hacerle llegar mis inquietudes- menciona Ariadne agachando la mirada.

Anne suspira -Entren- ordenó.

La habitación era pequeña, una cama apenas suficiente para una persona, una mesa con su respectiva silla, un sofá pequeño y al fondo un baño con ducha.

Hoshi estaba parada en la puerta del baño cubierta por una toalla desde el busto hasta las rodillas, su rostro era aterrador, Su'ane en se momento vio que no solo el rostro de Hoshi había sido reemplazado con aparatos también lo fue todo el brazo derecho, no habían estado al mismo tiempo en el gimnasio, ni en los combates de práctica pero todas le decían que sólo la Palatina estaba al nivel de Hoshi y a primera vista el brazo izquierdo y las piernas eran esbeltas, también decían que como tiradora no había nadie mejor en la orden cosa que pudo comprobar cuando le atinó a una moneda mientras caía a cincuenta metros aunque Su'ane podía asegurar que su ojo electrónico era de mucha ayuda.

La Palatina se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas, señaló hacia el sillón con la cabeza, ellas obedecieron y entonces les dijo -Más vale que sea importante.

Ariadne sintió pánico, la Palatina se escuchaba molesta y no como en otras ocasiones donde preguntaba nimiedades, ahora parecía que estuviera en el campo de batalla recriminándole su desempeño.

Su'ane viendo a la rubia que abría la boca pero no pronunciaba nada y la ira creciente en la mirada de Annelies decide intervenir -Es sobre nuestra reclusión dentro de la nave, Hermana, tenemos poca libertad y todo el hermetismo del mago nos tiene inquietas.

Anne sacude la cabeza -Pudieron esperar a después de nuestro descanso- señala más serena -Hablaré con Gael, esperaba que fuera la única que empezaba a sentirse claustrofóbica- se incorpora y les abre la puerta -Retírense.

El ambiente se sentía pesado aunque el humor de la Palatina hubiera mejorado, el par se puso de pie y sin despedirse salieron del lugar y pareció que eso quería Anne ya que no les reclamó y cerró la puerta de inmediato.

Ariadne da un fuerte suspiro -Por el Emperador, nunca tuve tanto miedo.

-Yo tampoco- menciona Su'ane tocándose el pecho -¿Qué pasó ahí dentro? ¿Por qué todo se sentía fuera de lugar?

-Mi querida Su'ane si no te percataste no seré yo quien acabe con tu inocencia- recita la rubia.

-Esperaba que mi intuición estuviera errada.

-Jajaja- Ariadne le da una palmada en la espalda -Vamos a dormir, dejémoslo para otro momento.

-No, lo hablaremos en este instante- profiere Hoshi cruzando los brazos.

La Palatina se sacude el cabello-No podemos y lo sabes, seremos expulsada en el mejor de los casos.

-¿Crees que me importa?- inquiere furiosa -Mírame.

Anne aparta la mirada alterando más a Hoshi -¡Mírame!- tenía que hacerlo aunque le doliera -Como estoy ahora es por amor, estaba dispuesta a morir por ti, ¿por qué soy la única que debe sacrificarse?- las lágrimas surgieron de ambas, Hoshi se limpió con su mano derecha haciéndose un pequeño corte con el metal de su brazo.

-No, no te hagas eso- Anne se levantó, con un pañuelo que guardaba le secó el rostro -Hubiera querido esperar pero es tonto hacerlo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Dejaremos la orden, tú y yo.

Hoshi sonríe sarcásticamente -No me des ilusiones.

-Escucha, por favor- dice al abrazarla, se acerca al oído para susurrarle -Esta misión la visión como una oportunidad- Hoshi se estremece ante el cálido aliento -Si completamos con éxito la búsqueda del Primarca de los Salamandras seremos heroínas del Imperio, con ese renombre puedo aspirar a ser una Inquisidora y te llevaré conmigo.

-Lo prometes- murmulla.

-Te lo juro por el Emperador- con un beso profundo sellan su pacto.

En la sala de guerra Tu'shan, He'stan, Elysius, Herculon Praetor un sargento Exterminador y Pyriel un bibliotecario mantienen una reunión privada.

-Estos Drukhari están tras nuestros pasos- expresa He'stan -Los corsarios son una cosa, dijeron ser parte de la banda de Bloodweaver, pensé que era cierto- reflexiona -Pero con este incidente es claro para mí que se trata de una conspiración, una que se ha desarrollado sin que tengamos el más mínimo conocimiento.

-Estamos de acuerdo, Pellas estará investigando el ataque, confiemos en que tendrá cubierta nuestra espalda pues nuestra prioridad es la "Llama Desatada"- señala Elysius.

-Confío en las habilidades del Capitán de la segunda compañía pero existen demasiadas variables, debemos estar preparados para lo que acontezca- menciona Tu'shan.

-Está en lo cierto Señor, necesitamos un plan de contingencia, deberíamos incluir al mago en esto- formula Praetor.

Tu'Shan asiente -Esto es algo que debe estar a conocimiento de todos los Nacidos del Fuego, pero el mago deberá contar con información limitada para que nada se filtre.

-Podemos discutirlo luego por el momento será mejor que doblemos la guardia y que las armas, vehículos y municiones sean vigiladas todo el tiempo- propone el Padre Forjador.

-Es buen comienzo, pero no será suficiente- expresa Pyriel.

-Llamaré a Nocturne daré nuevas coordenadas, pediremos naves escolta y a la tercera compañía, esperemos que lleguen a tiempo- indica Tu'Shan.

-Una vez salgamos de la disformidad puedo ir a la nave del mago para un escaneó psíquico de la tripulación mientras Jor'el puede hacer lo mismo en esta nave.

-¿Tú aprendiz está listo para tal responsabilidad?- pregunta Tu'Shan.

-Lo está mi señor.

-Perfecto- pronuncia el Señor del Capítulo -Aún necesitamos más ideas hermanos, ¿Cómo podemos asegurar el éxito de esta travesía?

Discutieron por otras nueve horas hasta que fueron informados que la nave estaba lista para salir a espacio Imperial y retomaron el debate.

Llegaron a un lugar oscuro sin sistemas planetarios o cuerpos celestes a la vista, en la vasta negrura del espacio solo un reducido número de estrellas brillaban, solo les faltaba esperar al señor del capítulo de los Ángeles Sangrientos, enviaron un mensaje mediante su astrópata antes de iniciar el viaje, sabían que podía perderse o llegar dónde no debía no obstante entrar sin permiso al Imperium Nihilus sería un agravio al regente y Tu'Shan era un viejo conocido de este aunque eso no significaba que esperarían eternamente, con los recientes sucesos la velocidad era primordial, una semana, no más.

Ariadne caminaba sola por los claustrofóbicos pasillos hacia el comedor, Anne le comentó que el Mago escuchó la petición pero tan solo dijo que analizaría la situación, no daba muchas esperanzas, sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos cuando escuchaba sus pasos claramente entre los fluidos que recorrían las tuberías, los respiraderos arrojaban aire fresco con un tenue silbido que era minimizado por el sonido de los ventiladores que en contraparte reciclaban el aire enviciado, entre todas esas solitarias cacofonías escuchó un ruido estático que aumentaba con cada paso, al llegar a una intersección se topa con el aprendiz de Gael.

-Jiro- saluda con una sonrisa -¿Vienes a almorzar?- su tono era amistoso pues ya se habían hablado en Bakka y resultaron tener intereses en común como los vehículos, las armas de plasma y las tecnologías de comunicación como muchas otras.

-Sí, tengo veinte minutos y debo volver al trabajo.

-¿No te parece poco tiempo?

-Ocupe un poco de mi tiempo arreglando unas cosas.

-Bien- pronuncia la rubia -Pues démonos prisa y me cuentas.

-¡Aria!- llama Su'ane a sus espaldas, se acerca con prisa acarreando su libro verde con esos glifos que nadie en la nave reconocía.

Jiro sin mirar a la rubia le dice -Lo siento, tengo algo de prisa, hablaremos después- se retira a paso acelerado.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego- Ariadne ve a su compañera acercarse con grandes zancadas -¿Su, por qué tardaste?

La pelirroja con la respiración profusa responde -Perdón, mi libro se puso interesante.

-¿Ese libro tuyo es una novela?- le preguntó cuándo retomaron el camino al comedor.

-No, es una compilación de relatos de misterio y romance.

-¿En qué lenguaje está escrito?

Su'ane con un rostro contrariado responde -La verdad es que no puedo pronunciarlo, ¿"Ithlufler"?, no sé el mundo del cual proviene solo sé que viene del Segmentum Ultima.

-¿Cómo sabes leerlo?

-Una compañera que ahora es una Hermana Dialogante me lo enseñó, me regaló todos sus libros dijo que ya los sabía de memoria.

-¿Cuál es el título?

-Los Cuentos de Soaleri- profiere recuperando su aliento -¿Sabes si Annelies habló con el mago?

-El mago no dió una solución a corto plazo, tendremos que esperar a ver que sucede.

Al inicio del tercer día fuera de la disformidad Gael fue informado que una comitiva lo visitaría, Pyriel y una escuadra de exploradores fueron recibidos en los hangares no mucho después, el bibliotecario portaba una espada de energía y una pistola de plasma en su cinto, atrás suyo un enorme Salamandra más grande que todos los ocupantes del "Sophos Rex", casi tan grande como el mismísimo Señor del Capítulo.

-Saludos bibliotecario- los recibe Jiro con seis guardias Skitarii.

Pyriel no responde de inmediato, se cerciora de que sean simples máquinas y entonces expresa -¿Tanto preocupa nuestra visita a tu señor?

-Usted tampoco vino solo, bibliotecario.

-No pruebes mi paciencia- sus ojos brillan y su poder psíquico hizo saltar unas chispas del visioingeniero, solo la intervención del enorme Astartes detuvo la ira del bibliotecario.

-Tranquilo, hermano bibliotecario.

Los guardias ni siquiera se movieron durante el incidente -No...están autorizados... a actuar ante ustedes- menciona Jiro sujetándose la cabeza del dolor.

-Acepta nuestras disculpas, el asunto que nos tiene juntos en esta aventura es de extrema importancia, las emociones están al límite- profiere el Salamandra.

-Entiendo, cuidaré mi boca, síganme- Jiro algo tambaleante se adelanta sin esperar a que lo siguieran.

-Sol, estoy a cargo de esto, no disputes mi autoridad de nuevo- le dice Pyriel cuando Jiro ya se había alejado.

Sol Ba'ken Capitán de la Séptima Compañía replica -No eras tú, hermano.

El grupo se puso en movimiento y el bibliotecario respondió -Lamento el exabrupto pero como dijiste esto es lo más importante a lo que nos hemos enfrentado y la duda es inconcebible, fallar no es una opción...

-No fallaremos, somos los Nacidos del Fuego, Vulkan nos espera- recita con la mirada hacia el frente.

Pyriel asiente, se dirigen al puente sin sufrir más conflictos.

En las jaulas de combate Ariadne se enfrentaba a Roselyn una hermana de batalla de cabello negro azulado propio de su planeta aunque la rubia olvidó cuál era, la Aria se lanzó contra su oponente directo a las piernas, la mujer percibió esto y levantó la rodilla con la intención de golpearla, lo que ella no sabía era que eso precisamente quería la rubia, evitó el rodillazo y atrapó la otra pierna, Roselyn intentó zafarse pero la rubia logró derribarla y aplicarle la figura cuatro, tras unos segundos Roselyn se rindió, se levantaron, Ariadne sonreía triunfante.

-¡Bien hecho, Aria!- felicita Su'ane desde fuera de la jaula.

-¿Se hizo amiga de la hospitalaria?- murmulla una de las hermanas.

-Sí, pensé que era "muy especial" para socializar con cualquiera- dice otra de forma burlesca, el par ríe.

Su'ane que lo oyó todo apretó los dientes ante los comentarios, Ariadne pretendía salir junto con su contrincante pero Annelies la detiene -Ariadne, quédate ahí- mira en dirección a la hospitalaria -Hermana Su'ane, entra- le ordena con mirada severa.

La pelirroja obedeció y teniendo frente a la rubia dijo -Nuestro castigo.

-Es bastante creativa le daré ese punto- musita Ariadne viendo hacia la Palatina.

-No las puse a charlar- gruñe Annelies.

-Esa mujer es aterradora cuando está molesta- susurra la rubia, se saludan y empiezan rodeándose.

Había una desventaja injusta para Ariadne pues era treinta y siete centímetros más pequeña y por ende con menos masa muscular, la rubia ágilmente se desliza bajo las piernas de la morena, la golpea haciendo que se arrodille, resultó una jugada errada pues Su'ane revertió rápidamente la situación al propinarle un severo codazo en el rostro al voltearse, la rubia quedó en el suelo, recibió otro contundente golpe en la sien, logró cubrirse y empujar a su compañera con las piernas.

Aria al levantarse siente algo tibio en su mentón, al tocarse puede ver sangre que había brotado de su labio partido -Te lo has tomado en serio- silba con una sonrisa sanguinolenta.

-Es una oportunidad para mejorar, si me contengo no ganaré nada- le responde.

-Vaya pragmatismo el tuyo- replica al acercársele, lanza varias combinaciones de ganchos y patadas, fue repelida con algo de dificultad pero fue contrarrestada con una patada al abdomen que la arrojó al piso arrancándole el aire de sus pulmones.

La pelirroja se montó sobre ella y arrojó devastadores golpes al rostro, Ariadne estaba ya vencida, sus brazos la protegían aunque le era imposible contraatacar -Me rindo- clama la rubia y Su'ane se detiene al instante.

-Perdón por eso- dice la pelirroja al ayudarla a incorporarse.

-Me duele el ojo, ¿está morado?

-No te preocupes por ello, yo misma te atenderé- profiere al llevarla fuera.

-Su'ane, no has terminado- señala la Palatina.

La pelirroja suspira, deja que su amiga se retire sola y mueve los hombros -Entiendo.

Annelies se mueve hacia la puerta poniendo nerviosa a la hospitalaria -Has estado imparable estos días pero ya es hora de que te enfrentes a un verdadero reto- llega hasta la entrada y le sonríe -No, no seré yo, Hoshi.

-De inmediato, hermana- Naoko entra muy confiada y cuando estuvieron cerca está le dice -Te mentiría si dijera que no es por lo del otro día.

-Lo sé- responde con un suspiro.

Hoshi sonríe -No te contengas, yo no lo haré- su ojo rojo se enfoca con un ligero silbido.

Su'ane era veinticinco centímetros más alta, seguía teniendo ventaja, fue a la confrontación con premura, su primer ataque fue esquivado y terminó recibiendo un golpe en el estómago y otro en la mandíbula, retrocedió para analizar mejor la situación, el ojo cibernético de seguro determinaba sus movimientos dando la información una milésima de segundo antes por lo que la reacción de su oponente era mayor, la única debilidad que percibía era su parte más fuerte, el brazo mecánico, si lograba quitárselo sería una presa fácil.

Su'ane tomó riesgos, se lanzó de nuevo esperando alcanzar el brazo, lo consigue, resiste los golpes y con su conocimiento sobre prótesis logra arrancarle el brazo, sonreía viéndose ganadora cuando un rodillazo le alcanza en la nariz, cae estrepitosamente y Hoshi le envuelve el cuello con las piernas, Su'ane lucha por librarse, el aire se le escapa lentamente, siente que se afloja y logra sacar su cabeza, se pone de pie y recibe un codazo en la mandíbula, trastabilló y hasta querer estabilizarse recibió una patada en la sien, cayó muy mareada incapaz de coordinar sus movimientos.

-¡Auh!- pronuncia Ariadne tras esa paliza.

Hoshi toma su brazo -Tendrás que volver a colocarlo, Su.

Pyriel llega al puente, los oficiales y operadores de la flota Imperial incluyendo el capitán y el navegante se ponen firmes al verlos ingresar.

-Descansen- profiere Pyriel.

Gael se aproxima al bibliotecario -Muy bien. ¿Cómo será esto?

-Empezaré con el puente antes de darles las coordenadas que seguiremos, sólo el personal de este lugar debe saberlo, una vez termine proseguiré con el resto de la tripulación.

-Tengo cien electrosacerdotes, veinte visioingenieros y otros cuarenta tecnosacerdotes que trabajan en otras áreas, el resto de mi personal es mecánico, incluyendo el de cocina- señala el mago.

-Por eso es horrible la comida- susurra un oficial.

-Olvidó a las Sororitas y los Skitarii- menciona Sol.

-No las olvidé, las obviaré pues no son parte permanente de mi tripulación. En cuanto a los Skitarii la verdad es que son mecanizados todos ellos, no confío en un ser orgánico para proteger mis intereses.

Pyriel se acerca al mago -Comenzaré con usted.

-Lo que sea necesario- responde Gael.

Su aprendiz que junto con los Skitarii vigilaban la entrada continuaba molesto y su inconformidad aumentó al ver a su maestro tan sumiso, respetaba a Gael por su habilidad administrativa y su devoción al Omnissiah pero era voluble ante otras ramas del Adeptus Terra, demasiado servicial, sabio incomprendido solían llamarle algunos de sus colegas pero Jiro sabía que simplemente no aspiraba a nada, sólo reunía dinero para fabricar o comprar tecnología que reparaba o modificaba con el fin de vender de nuevo y seguir con su ciclo, tenía el poder e influencia para ser uno de los Archimagos sin embargo eligió ocupar su tiempo en coleccionar tecnología y muchas veces estás carecían de un espíritu máquina.

En la habitación de Su'ane que modificó para que funcionara como su consultorio estaba atendiendo las heridas de Ariadne, la Palatina y Hoshi también las acompañaban.

-No tienes contusiones, te recetaré unos antiinflamatorios y deberías estar bien- profiere al terminar de escanearla.

-Suenas como la enfermera de mi schola progenium- menciona la rubia tocándose la mejilla magullada.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Ophelia.

-Yo también estuve en Ophelia- menciona Annelies, quería que se produjera una charla pero las chicas permanecieron en silencio -Fue rudo de mi parte hacer que recibieran esas palizas se los concedo niñas. Ahora espero que entiendan que aunque sea flexible con ustedes no implica que están absentas de recibir reprimendas.

-Nos quedó claro, hermana- responde Su tocándose la nariz que tuvo que reubicarse, necesitaba una operación para una recuperación completa pero tendría que esperar.

-Lamento eso. No me quites el brazo de nuevo, me causa dolor- indica Hoshi.

-Yo también lo lamento- expresa la pelirroja -Eres muy hábil hermana.

-Gracias, entreno con Anne, es mi secreto.

Ariadne y Su'ane miran al par algo confundidas -¿Qué se están imaginando ustedes dos?- gruñe la Palatina -No doy tregua a nadie cuando entra a una jaula conmigo.

El par volvió a quedar en silencio, Anne suspira -Escuchen, les agradezco que no hayan hablado pero quisiera pedirles que se mantengan así, todas sabemos que están prohibidas las relaciones románticas entre nosotras, fallé lo sé, por eso quería está misión para redimirnos y entonces dejaremos la orden, apreciaría mucho su silencio.

-Hermana Annelies la verdad es que no soy muy estricta- menciona Su'ane -Si quieren estar juntas y dejar la orden sin nada que manche su honor no hay problema conmigo.

-Gracias, Su- dice Naoko sonriendo ante la honestidad de la pelirroja.

Ariadne tenía una mirada pensativa -Quiero la "Perdición del Hereje".

La Palatina abre la boca en sorpresa -Es mi pistola de plasma favorita.

La rubia se quedó en silencio esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

-Te costará una sesión en la jaula conmigo.

-Vale la pena.

El escaneo psíquico de Pyriel estaba por terminar, los presentes no guardaban deseos de perdición para el Imperio, muchos añoraban sus planetas de origen, muchos otros se sentían llenos de orgullo por participar, pocos guardaban frustraciones sea por sus carreras o parejas y todos sin falta escondían manías, vicios, fantasías reprimidas, miedo e incertidumbre por lo que acontecería en el viaje. En su mayoría no eran ciudadanos modelo pero eran leales, faltaban seis cuando las alarmas de la nave se encendieron poniendo a todos en alerta.

-Reporte- pide Gael de inmediato.

-Son las naves Drukhari que nos atacaron en Bakka- informa el oficial de comunicaciones -Los escáneres espectro gráficos señalan acumulación de energía electromagnética.

El mago espeta furioso -Si nos dan estamos acabados, maniobras evasivas, suelten los drones y máxima energía a los escudos traseros.

-Ya lo oyeron- clama el Capitán de la nave.

-Señor recibo una transmisión de la "Llama Forjada"- indica el oficial.

-Conéctala- exclama Gael.

-Tu'shan al habla, Pyriel da las coordenadas, no tenemos defensas contra aquella arma, no esperaremos más, Tu'Shan fuera.

El bibliotecario aprieta los dientes -Saldremos del espacio real y mientras estemos viajando averiguaremos quién está dando nuestra posición.

-Es un hecho. Jiro prepara a los Skitarii no nos abordarán con la guardia baja.

-De inmediato- el aprendiz sale a toda velocidad.

La brecha se abre, las naves enemigas dispararon miles de cargas contra los escudos antes de que lograran huir por el inmaterium.

En el puente de la "Llama Forjada" Tu'Shan lleno de cólera grita a los aires -¡Esos malditos! ¡Nos tendieron una trampa y caímos en ella!

-El resultado no habría cambiado si los enfrentábamos o no- menciona He'stan.

-En estos momentos estoy convencido que hay un traidor a bordo de la "Sophos Rex", y Pyriel sin duda habrá empezado las investigaciones- menciona Elysius muy centrado.

Tu'Shan se deja caer en su asiento -Soy culpable, puse en riesgo el regreso de nuestro Padre al aceptar al mago, les prometo que lo remediaré o moriré intentándolo.

-No sea severo con usted mismo, señor- profiere He'stan -Hallaremos la forma de salir de esta desfavorable situación.

-No trates de disimular mi fallo de juicio- indica Tu'Shan ensimismado -Pero tienes razón, continuaremos con la misión y el responsable conocerá la ira llameante de los Nacidos del Fuego.

Pyriel terminó de registrar el puente, Gael Fortis se escuchaba furibundo mientras recriminaba todo, junto con sus oficiales descubrió una señal en la parte superior de la nave que no estaba registrada y transmitía en una frecuencia no regulada, Gael se quedó a cuidar el puente junto a cinco electrosacerdotes, los Astartes abandonaron la estancia, la escuadra de exploradores fue enviada a proteger los generadores de campos Geller a excepción de su capitán que acompañaba al bibliotecario al encuentro con las sororitas, el traidor podía no estar sólo, necesitaban engrosar sus números. El par de Astartes se hallan con las hermanas de batalla por los pasillos.

Annelies saluda con el signo del aquila -Saludos bibliotecario, me llamo Annelies Avil pongo a mi escuadra a su disposición.

-Saludos Palatina, mi nombre es Pyriel y me acompaña el Capitán Ba'ken, no tenemos mucho tiempo, envía algunas de las tuyas a resguardar los motores de disformidad, ya hay una escuadra de electrosacerdotes haciendo guardia, no me confío.

-Por supuesto. Grail, tú vas- ordena la Palatina.

-A la orden, hermana- la mujer se lleva cinco hermanas dejando solo a Anne con sus allegadas.

-¿Y nosotras?- pregunta Hoshi.

-Vienen conmigo, buscaremos al hereje en la nave.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?- inquiere Annelies.

-Buscaremos una señal que Gael descubrió- indica mostrando su auspex -Todavía está encendida, es probable que el responsable no esté ahí pero nos dará un punto de partida.

Sol recarga su escopeta -¡A moverse!- expresa el Capitán de los Exploradores -El tiempo es esencial- el gigantesco salamandra hacía retumbar el metal bajo sus pies con la fuerza de sus pisadas.

-¿Es un Primaris?- indaga Ariadne sintiéndose diminuta al ver alejarse a aquel Marine Espacial.

-No, solo es muy grande, es algo común en nuestro capítulo- menciona el bibliotecario antes de seguir los pasos de Ba'ken.

Annelies sacude a la rubia -No es hora de sentirse inferior, mueve el trasero.

Gael en el puente se reprendía con rabia -Está es la desgracia más grande que he sufrido- gruñe al golpear su silla con el puño -¡Le prometí al Señor del Capítulo que no seríamos un problema!

-No puedes estar seguro que el traidor sea un miembro de la tripulación- trata de calmar Hugo Saavedra capitán de la nave, su cabello era rubio lo cual le venía de maravilla para disimular las canas que empezaban a dominar terreno en su cuero cabelludo, él y Gael se conocían desde la infancia y la suerte los reunió cuando ambos cursaban los treinta, se reencontraron pujando por la "Sophos Rex", Gael la compró pero necesitaba un Capitán y Hugo cómo buen amigo y para no quedarse con las ganas de comandar la nave terminó por aceptar la propuesta.

Gael río de forma estrepitosa lo cual era mala señal para su amigo -Hay menos miembros ajenos a bordo de esta nave que los propios lo que teóricamente implica que hay más oportunidades de que la felonía se produjera por parte de mi gente.

-Es un punto de vista de probabilidades, no puedes usar...

-Los números jamás se equivocan, mi gran amigo.

La réplica le causó gracia al capitán -Jajajaja- aplaude con beneplácito -Me temía que tus emociones te estuvieran dominando.

-Acertada observación, debo tomar esta situación con más estoicismo y aportar a su resolución- reconoce el mago.

-No te impliques de momento, si tú interferencia repercute negativamente las acusaciones en nuestra contra...

-Comprendo- interrumpe el mago -Debo asegurar la seguridad de mi tripulación, debo buscar que ofrecerle al Señor de los Dracos como retribución por este nefasto incidente.

-Lo que decidas yo te apoyaré, mi gran amigo.

Pyriel y su grupo seguían la señal mediante el auspex, se acercaban por un elevador de carga cuando la señal desapareció, no fue un problema pues la ubicación estaba guardada así que no necesitaba la señal para llegar al origen, se detuvieron y salieron del ascensor.

-Regresó al almacén, rodeen- indica Sol sabiendo el motivo de que se perdiera la señal.

-Por aquí- dice Annelies llevándose a su equipo.

Ba'ken y el bibliotecario intentaron acercarse sigilosamente, Sol entró primero siendo cubierto por Pyriel, con su visión nocturna busca al responsable de la desastrosa situación, observó las cajas innumerables con el signo del aquila, el olor era dulzón y aceitoso, cajas de alimentos dedujo el astartes aún así el olor a aceite le resultaba extrañamente fuera de lugar, mientras buscaba encontró el interruptor de la luz -Esto facilitará las cosas- profiere al encender las farolas.

Un ruido mecánico distrae al salamandra, en el centro de la habitación se mueve un objeto rojo de gran tamaño y con gran velocidad arremete contra Sol, el astartes logra evadir a la enorme máquina, tenía ocho patas de araña que terminaban en puntas afiladas, tenía cuatro cañones láser en la parte posterior debajo de cuatro sensores rojos con formas de ojos que se fijaban con fría malicia sobre el salamandra.

Ba'ken abrió fuego con su escopeta apenas haciendo abolladuras a la coraza de la araña, por la cercanía le era imposible a la máquina apuntar por lo que levanta sus patas de forma amenazante, trata de aplastar a su objetivo fallando por pocos centímetros, los disparos resultaban prácticamente inútiles, Pyriel dispara su pistola de plasma derritiendo un costado no obstante la máquina ni se inmutó siguió atacando a su primer objetivo, Ba'ken se vio acorralado contra las cajas, fue alcanzado por una de las patas destruyendo su peto, salió volando contra una caja de alimentos que se quebró bajo su peso dejándolo embarrado con un jugo morado y pegajoso, la araña estaba lista para su golpe final.

Pyriel acumuló toda su energía y devoción sobre la espada justo a tiempo para lanzar un golpe formidable que retumbó la habitación y derribó a la máquina que cayó echando chispas, el bibliotecario cae de rodillas y sujetándose la cabeza parecía sufrir mientras contenía las energías disformes que buscaban entrar a la nave a través de él.

-¿Hermano?- Ba'ken raudo se aproxima a Pyriel -Pudiste haber muerto- le dice mientras lo ayuda a estabilizarse.

El bibliotecario jadeante se aferra al enorme Salamandra y le dice en un susurro -Ya le fallé... a un amigo- se pone de pie y concluye con firmeza -Nunca más.

La carcasa humeante de la araña se retuerce acabando con la calma de los Salamandras -Vamos, no puedes enfrentar a esa cosa de nuevo.

Mientras trataba de esconder al bibliotecario la máquina se incorpora torpemente, se tambalea al avanzar, recibe varios disparos por su flanco derecho, su atención se desvía para enfocarse en las cuatro sororitas que entraron en su visión, sus disparos láser fueron erráticos permitiendo a Annelies acercarse y con un certero tiro abrir una fisura debajo de la araña cerca del motor, la máquina arremetió con la fuerza de sus motores arrasando todo a su paso hasta golpear la pared, sus circuitos estaban averiados aún así era un peligro considerable.

Sol colocó a cubierto a Pyriel y empezó a soltar los seguros de su peto -Tengo una idea- explica mientras se quita el casco y la pechera quedando su torso negro y musculoso al descubierto -Necesito tu pistola.

El bibliotecario se la entrega y Ba'ken se dirige hacia la araña -Extrañaré esa pistola.

-¿Qué hace Capitán?- exclama la palatina viendo acercarse disparando al astartes.

-Soy un cazador Themiano- responde mientras se aferra y trepa la máquina con una sonrisa.

Annelies vio como el Salamandra se movía con una agilidad increíble por encima y entre las extremidades disparando constantemente la pistola, la cadencia de disparos era exagerada el arma se calentaría y entraría en estado crítico haciéndola volátil, el arma empezó a sacudirse en la mano del Salamadra, este logró introducir la pistola en el motor pero esta no estalló de inmediato dándole tiempo al astartes de alejarse bajo el fuego de la araña.

-Se va a enfriar- señala Hoshi que sale de su cobertura y evadiendo los disparos se desliza por debajo del vientre de la máquina y con un tiro preciso provoca que la pistola de plasma estallé en un vivo color azul cegador.

La araña revienta arrojando escoria y chatarra en todas direcciones, la fuerza de la explosión agitó el oído interno dejando aturdidas a las sororitas, Annelies mareada busca a su compañera entre los escombros, alcanzó a ver el brazo metálico de Hoshi, apenas logrando mantenerse removió el metal, su corazón se sacudió de forma horrenda cuando lo único que halló fue sangre y la prótesis, el aire se fue de su pulmones mientras sus lagrimales amenazaban con dejar correr las lágrimas.

-Anne, no llores.

La palatina levantó la mirada encontrándose con la figura ensangrentada de Hoshi, inmediatamente se alivió su corazón y sin percatarse ya estaba de pie abrazando con fuerza a su compañera -Idiota, me asustaste.

-Yo también me asusté- le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda -Lo bueno es que me arrancó el brazo que ya no tengo- las facciones de Hoshi se mostraban agotadas y sus piernas temblaban, había mucha sangre saliendo de su herida.

-Bien hecho sororitas, me han impresionado- menciona Ba'ken, el ver tan cariñosas a las hermanas de batalla no activó ninguna alarma en el salamandra que estaba más que familiarizado con las muestras de afecto -Te preocupas mucho por tus hermana- le dice golpeándose el pecho y agachando la mirada como muestra de respeto.

-Gracias- dijo Anne de forma disimulada, cargó a la herida en sus brazos y la llevó hasta Su.

Pyriel ya de pie sale de su escondite -¿El bastardo escapó?

-Eso parece, lo buscaré de inmediato- expresa Ba'ken al recuperar su escopeta.

Escuchan un barullo desarrollarse por los pasillos, Sol y Anne salen de inmediato a averiguar lo que acontecía, observaron a Ariadne forcejeando con un visioingeniero, uno de sus tentáculos le atravesó el abdomen, el grito de la rubia fue desgarrador, logró zafarse, apuntó la pistola de plasma y apretó el gatillo abriéndole un agujero en el pecho, el tecnosacerdote no produjo ruido al desplomarse inerte sobre un charco sanguinolento.

-Lo tengo- dice Ariadne mientras se sostenía el abdomen, su rostro estaba pálido el fluido vital brotaba sin cesar, sus párpados se cerraron y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente.

_-¡Anne!- grita Hoshi al ver a los pieles verdes caer desde el cielo a la posición de su compañera que aunque intenta defenderse es derribada cayendo sobre el cuerpo descuartizado de una de sus hermanas quedándose inmóvil, la impotencia trató de entumecer sus músculos y __horrorizar__ su alma pero Hoshi no era una mujer débil que se detendría por algo tan __baladí__ como el miedo, cruzó la distancia en un instante con el impulso de sus __retropropulsores__, de un tajo con su espada sierra le arrancó el brazo al __orko__ y con un disparo le destrozó el cráneo, la adrenalina se hallaba en su punto álgido, su rostro que ya contaba con una cicatriz en la mejilla mostraba intensidad y devoción no hacia una idea sino hacia alguien, con todo el fervor de su alma defendió a Annelies contra los xenos, uno tras otro intentaron matarla, solo el tiempo sobrepasó su determinación, los brazos se cansaron y la oleada de pieles verdes no cesaba, al final el hacha de una bestia se incrustó profundamente en su hombro, mientras las cadena del arma desprendía el brazo de su cuerpo expulsando chorros terribles de sangre y su garganta soltaba un grito gutural lleno de ira para contener el dolor, su brazo activó la espada sierra abriendo el vientre del __orko__ y cercenando la cabeza de un solo movimiento, sus heridas la vencieron ya no pudo sostener su arma mucho menos su cuerpo cayendo de rodillas y aunque la espantosa sensación de su miembro amputado le desgarraba no le causaba la desesperación que era para ella ver a su amada inconsciente ahí, indefensa porque le había fallado, un __orko__ se acerca con su cuchilla, la golpea en el rostro destrozando el yelmo y abriéndole el cráneo._

-¡Anne!

La palatina que descansaba en una silla al lado de Hoshi se despertó bruscamente ante el grito de horror -Aquí estoy, aquí estoy- le dice al estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Hoshi seguía agitada y con un sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo -¿Qué pasó?

-¿Qué recuerdas?- le pregunta Anne mientras le acaricia la mejilla.

-Me dejaste con Su de ahí en adelante todo está negro.

Anne dejando caer una lágrima que se limpia de inmediato dice -Fuiste a cirugía y entraste en coma, ya es el sexto día.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo- menciona tocándose el hombro derecho, suspira al verse nuevamente sin la extremidad.

-Pensé que...te perder...- solloza la Palatina sin conseguir reprimir sus emociones.

Esa vulnerabilidad que Hoshi presenciaba la movió a consolarla con un cálido beso -No llores, no soporto verte llorar, eres una Palatina sé fuerte.

-Tú eres mi fuerza sin ti no me queda nada- le dijo antes de buscar nuevamente esos suaves labios, tomó el rostro de Hoshi con sus manos, la dicotomía del tacto le hacían recordar las fortalezas de su compañera, por un lado la calidez y suavidad de su ser y las pequeñas marcas que simulaban las heridas emocionales que guardaba por otro lado el metal frío y duro propio de su carácter en la batalla o ante una injusticia, habrían personas que no hallarían agradable las características faciales de Hoshi una mitad tenía cicatrices que no dañaban su perfil, en el extremo opuesto desde su mandíbula superior hacia arriba era una vista monótona que desentonaba con la totalidad de su ser y bajando por la mitad de la frente y por un lado del tabique una marca carnosa, Anne la amaba incluso antes de ese percance pero ahora la amaba inmensamente, cada que veía ese rostro no percibía todas esas imperfecciones ella solo veía a la mujer que la amaba y eso la hacía hermosa a sus ojos.

-¿Ya despertó la paciente?- pregunta Su'ane al ingresar en la habitación, al percatarse del momento intimo que había interrumpido dijo -Vuelvo en unos minutos- cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Esa mujer debe aprender a tocar- gruñe Anne.

-No deberíamos estar besándonos, cualquiera pudo abrir esa puerta- replica Naoko.

**Gracias por su atención, no se olviden de darme sus opiniones y recuerden "El Emperador Protege".**


	5. INTERFERENCIA

**Bienvenidos camaradas leales, xenos y seres corrompidos por el caos, no más intervención de mi parte sigan por favor:**

**INTERFERENCIA**

El ambiente era helado en esa parte de la "Sophos Rex", se podía observar el aire que entraba por los respiraderos pues llegaban como una nube condensada de vapor, las paredes se hallaban húmedas por este mismo motivo, la calefacción había sufrido una avería, era el tercer día que los ocupantes de esa zona debían soportar las gélidas condiciones, incluso siendo estos el personal médico y sus pacientes no se le prestó atención debido a que el mando concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en descubrir si el traidor tenía cómplices, los electrosacerdotes fueron revisados por Pyriel sin hallar mancha de corrupción en ellos, fue igual con los visioingenieros y los otros tecnosacerdotes, el bibliotecario empezaba a creer que el saboteador trabajaba sólo, encontraron el cuerpo con la baliza de tecnología xeno, fue destruida e incinerada, todas las pistas murieron con el visioingeniero Marcus Sutherland que Ariadne asesinó, era posible que los herejes descubrieran una forma de burlar las habilidades del bibliotecario por lo que el estado de emergencia no fue revocado siendo las partes fundamentales de las naves vigiladas celosamente por astartes, sororitas y los electrosacerdotes más leales, elegidos por el mismo Gael, mientras tanto las investigaciones procedían bajo la estricta supervisión de Pyriel y Annelies.

-La bestia repta de regreso a la pútrida agua haciendo resonar sus escamas, Nero observa impotente como aquel reptil cargaba en sus fauces a otro niño depredado por una criatura que con arcaica sabiduría emboscó una presa más. El hombre no pudo más que sentirse miserable, la culpa se apoderó de su ser, él había estudiado mal el caso, tantos niños perdidos que en realidad no lo estaban.- finaliza Su'ane cerrando su libro lentamente.

-Interesante, pensé que si sería el barquero- expresa Aria acostada en su camilla de hospital.

-Sí, yo también pero hay que recordar que la naturaleza es capaz de atrocidades y no la puedes culpar pues no lo hace con maldad.

-¿Es la moraleja?

-No lo creo, el final pienso fue escrito de esa manera para no ser predecible.

La hermana serafín hace un mohín con su boca -Jajajaja- el par ríe.

-Bueno doctora, ya llevo ocho días aquí. ¿ Cuándo podré salir de esta cama? Me estoy oxidando.

Su revisa los análisis de la rubia -Puedo dar el alta hoy, tus heridas están sanadas y este frío es horrendo.

-Que bueno que lo notaste- recita Ariadne que se cubría con dos mantas.

Su'ane guarda su libro y mira a su amiga para indagar -Vi un tatuaje de los Halcones de Guerra de Harakon.

-Oh- expresa la rubia -¿Quieres oír la trágica historia de mi vida?

-¿Es tan grave?

-No, en realidad he visto destinos peores- menciona con un dejo de temor.

-Si no te molesta, me gustaría oírla.

Ariadne tomó aire profundamente, permaneció unos instantes en silencio, su mente de seguro organizaba como relatar su historia, su semblante era sereno pero sus ojos temblaban, Ariadne era una mujer de rasgos finos, su rostro delgado contaba con una sola cicatriz que arañaba su mentón, cuando la trató pudo ver mejor su cuerpo trabajado y las marcas de las batallas peleadas, muchas cicatrices en las piernas y espalda baja, además del tatuaje de los Halcones también contaba con una flor de lis, el símbolo de las adeptas sororitas en el hombro derecho.

La rubia mira directamente a la pelirroja y sus labios se mueven -Bueno, cuando salí de Ophelia viajé a Harakon para unirme a la guardia imperial, siempre me ha gustado eso de surcar los cielos con un retrorreactor o parecidos como lo son los paracaídas gravitatorios, también conducir naves y vehículos blindados - inicia con algo de nostalgia -Bien, en mi tercer año, mi regimiento fue enviado a combatir a los Tau en un planeta llamado Alala, rico en recursos mineros y agrícolas, los xenos huyeron pero resulta que no fue debido a nosotros, una flota Drukhari atacó, fuimos tomados prisioneros junto a algunos de los xenos, ellos y mis compañeros fueron torturados y asesinados de forma sádica, no me lastimaron, me hicieron verlo todo- dijo con dificultad, bajó la mirada como sufriendo por las imágenes que aún rondaban en su mente. Su'ane mira hacia un costado para no ceder ante la empatía pues lloraría de hacerlo.

Ariadne tomó aire y prosiguió -Creo que... estaba destinada a ser la última y querían que el miedo me consumiera. Había... Había una hembra Drukhari que si abusó de mi, no lo ocultaré, creo que era la líder porque nadie más me tocaba, a veces pienso que igual mi destino hubiera sido terminar de esclava sexual de esa cosa- presionó sus labios aplacando un gruñido, sus ojos brillaron con rencor -Siete de mis compañeros y yo fuimos liberados por la intervención de los Ultramarines y las Hermanas de la Orden de la Túnica Azul, así es como terminé aquí, me tomó dos años de entrenamiento y oración para que me aceptaran, pero tan pronto entré en la orden Annelies vio mi récord militar y me tomaron como serafín.

El relato conmovió a la pelirroja que ahora se reprochaba por sacar a la superficie esas heridas, Su'ane tomándole la mano le dice con una mirada consternada -Si de algo sirve lamento tu sufrimiento y puedes contar conmigo si los recuerdos se vuelven pesados.

Ariadne le aprieta la mano suavemente y le responde -Gracias, eres muy amable, espero que nada de lo que vayas a vivir te cambie.

-Para eso fui entrenada hermana, estoy lista- responde con un murmullo.

-Nunca nadie realmente está listo para los horrores de allá fuera, hermana.

* * *

En el puente Gael se mantenía pensativo, impaciente, sus procesadores no lograban determinar si la traición había cesado en su nave, su cerebro humano le decía que no, el peligro era latente, pero los números daban posibilidades ínfimas, suficiente como para que la idea fuera descartada.

-Gael, el navegante ve la salida- informa el Capitán Saavedra -Ocho horas, veinte minutos, 13 segundos y 94 milésimas en tiempo imperial estándar.

Gael mira fríamente a su amigo -¿Es una broma?

-Sí- le responde con una sonrisa -Debes relajarte, está bien, seremos investigados pero la verdad saldrá a la luz y sabrán que es un incidente aislado, además seremos juzgados por Salamandras, lo peor que puede ocurrir es que tú y yo seamos fusilados y nuestra gente quedará librada o eso espero.

-¿Crees que puedan ser más rencorosos?

-No, digo que espero que seamos fusilados y no incinerados.

Gael se retorció ligeramente en su asiento ante la idea -Es una posibilidad, el fuego es un medio de purificación en muchas culturas y la civilización de Nocturne no es una excepción, en realidad llevan a nuevas escalas el uso de fuego como agente purificante.

Hugo también siente un escalofrío por su espalda al escuchar esa información dicha de forma tan maquinal -Creo que es tiempo de intervenir.

-Concuerdo, no pretendo morir en una hoguera como un vil brujo hereje- recalca el Mago -Jiro- llama.

El visioingeniero se aproxima desde su izquierda -Mande mi señor.

-Pincha las comunicaciones que salgan o entren en la nave, incluyendo a los astrópatas, si hay la posibilidad de que un impío siga a bordo por más minúscula que esta sea es un riesgo que no tomaré.

-De inmediato, señor- profiere al inclinarse, se levanta y seguidos por su escuadra de Skitarii sale del puente.

-Percibo a tu aprendiz más distante de lo usual- señala Hugo.

-El hereje era un conocido suyo, fueron prisioneros juntos, le tenía estima- indica sin inmutarse -Él no está completamente unificado con la máquina y sus sentimientos seguramente lo acongojan, espero que este incidente lo ayude a suprimir sus sentimientos y volverse uno con la máquina para ser lo más eficiente posible.

-Esa no es una opción para todos amigo, déjalo estar de luto- opina el capitán.

-No hay tiempo para eso y mucho menos en la memoria de un renegado- recita maquinalmente.

-Comprendo- pronuncia Hugo -De acuerdo, aproximadamente ocho horas para salir del Inmaterium.

-Recibido, ordenaré a los servidores iniciar los preparativos.

* * *

Pyriel se hallaba en la capilla donde una estatua al Omnissiah ocupaba gran parte de la composición visual del lugar, aún le parecía curioso que los sacerdotes marcianos unificaran al Dios Máquina con la figura del Emperador, en Nocturne adoraban al Emperador pero no de una forma fanática y religiosa, su visión era la de un líder de gran poder y sabiduría que buscaba el bienestar de la humanidad a través de su unificación, claramente no estaba ahí para adorar la figura del Emperador, la capilla era el mejor lugar para meditar pues era un lugar pacífico y el sonido del órgano remitía a la dignidad y paz espiritual que necesitaba para organizar sus ideas.

Llevaba seis horas en su abstracción cuando unas pisadas lo distrae -Sol, ¿qué ocurre?

-¿Cómo puedes saber quién soy pero no por lo que vengo?

-Reconozco tus pisadas, Capitán, no he usado mis habilidades.

Ba'ken asiente -No he venido para hablar con nuestros rangos, hermano.

-Algo personal, entonces...- musita el bibliotecario -Salgamos de aquí- profiere al levantarse.

Cruzaron la estancia bajo la tenue luz de las farolas y los cánticos de los tecnosacerdotes que tímidamente evocaban al Dios Máquina.

Pyriel al poner un pie fuera de la capilla expresa -Háblame, hermano.

-Temo que sea una pregunta muy personal, por eso no me he atrevido a hablarlo antes- menciona sin buscar contacto visual.

-No necesito ser psíquico para intuir de lo que deseas hablar- indica serenamente -Hazon Dak'ir.

-Así es.

-No sé más de lo que tú debes saber, hermano, sacrificó su vida por la nuestra y salvo al capítulo, a Nocturne, fue un héroe- responde estoicamente aunque su mirada mostraba su agonía.

-¿No guardas esperanza?

-Se nos inculca el pragmatismo, hermano, lo que se vio es lo que sucedió.

Sol no veía que la conversación tomara el rumbo que el deseaba -¿Cómo podemos tener fe en el regreso de nuestro Padre, pero no en el de un hermano?

-Cuidado con lo que dices, tu frustración habla por ti y puede ser malinterpretada- señala el bibliotecario viéndolo a los ojos.

El enorme salamandra agacha la mirada -Lo lamento.

Pyriel lo toma de los hombros -Escucha, hermano, quisiera que Hazon estuviera con nosotros, su poder y su convicción para con el bienestar de su prójimo eran encomiables pero tenemos que hacernos a la idea, se pensó que era "La Llama Desatada", ahora vamos a buscarla, pero lo que hallemos puede decepcionarnos, déjalo ir, ahora hay un evento importante del que seremos parte, si esta charla no te convence, espera a que hallemos a nuestro Primarca, eso devolverá la fe a tu corazón.

-¿En qué tenemos fe, hermano?- pregunta genuinamente intrigado.

-En el futuro de la humanidad- responde -Estamos siendo golpeados contra el yunque y el fuego nos rodea sin piedad, pero saldremos como un arma forjada, inquebrantable y letal.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Ya no debería haber dudas en ti, hermano, fuiste golpeado contra el yunque y te has vuelto un Capitán, si no puedes ver la esperanza que tú mismo representas, no pierdas la fe en la obra del Emperador- recita con soltura y una entonación soberbia.

Una solitaria lágrima recorre el rostro de Sol -Gracias- le dice mientras se limpia.

-Aún hay humanidad dentro de nosotros, no olvides cultivarla- le dice al soltarlo.

-No lo olvidaré, hermano.

-Perfecto, tenemos deberes que cumplir, en marcha.

* * *

La nave salió a espacio real, en primer instante se vieron deslumbrados por una intensa luz blanca, la nave se vio atraída hacia la luz con fuerza, los ocupantes fueron sacudidos mientras los motores de la nave los apartaban del área de influencia del fenómeno.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Ariadne que ya con su escuadra patrullaban las cámaras externas y pudo observar esa luz cegadora, al igual que las demás sororitas se cubría el rostro debido al resplandor.

-Por el modo de la radiación puedo asegurar que es una estrella de pulsar- indica Su'ane que a diferencia de sus compañeras no parecía afectada por la luz.

Annelies se vio intrigada por la respuesta de la pelirroja -¿Puedes ver algo distinto a una luz deslumbrante sin el casco?

-Sí, señora, es una condición especial, aunque los médicos no han sabido determinar su origen- responde.

-¿Una mutante?- inquiere Grail de forma áspera.

Su'ane frunce el ceño por primera vez desde que la habían conocido, su semblante amable se transformó mostrándose aterradora -No insinúes lo que desconoces- el tono grave con que la voz resonó estremeció a la sororita.

-Basta, Grail, ella es más anatomicamente correcta que tú- defiende Ariadne.

-Habló la enana- replica Grail.

La rubia dio un paso de forma amenazante, en respuesta Grail hizo lo mismo. Hoshi se colocó en su camino sin decir ni hacer nada, el par comprendió y sus ánimos cesaron.

-¿Qué está pasando?- expresa Anne con un acento de decepción -Yo no entrené adolescentes vanidosas, ustedes son guerreras, empiecen a comportarse como tal o las devolveré al planeta del que salieron. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señora- responde al unísono el par en conflicto.

-Perfecto- exclama con autoridad -Grupos de dos, Rosalyn, Grail cubierta superior; Mako, Sare pasillos de estribor; Luise, Fer'an a babor; Su'ane, Ariadne cubierta inferior; Hoshi conmigo- profiere sin titubear, los grupos se dispersan con presteza.

Ariadne cuando ya no está ninguna sororita a su vista expresa -Genial, Su, esa perra tembló al escucharte.

-No soné tan intimidante- menciona con una sonrisa.

-Créeme por un instante pareció que tus ojos se tornaron rojos de la rabia- comenta muy animada.

Mientras entraban al ascensor Su'ane pregunta -¿Por qué Grail te odia?

-Envidia, ella solía ser la favorita de Annelies, la entrenaba para convertirla en hermana superiora pero... jajajaa- la rubia se tapa la boca para contener la risa -Lo siento.

-¿Es graciosa la anécdota?- dijo mientras oprimía los botones para bajar, al parecer la rubia había superado muy bien el trauma psicológico provocado por los xenos para recuperar tan rápido su humor tras haberse sincerado con ella.

-Solo para mí- responde sonriente -De acuerdo, no lo sabes y yo no te lo conté, pasó unas semanas antes de incorporarme a las filas; la cosa es que se acostó con la hija de un gobernador planetario, se armó un escándalo y la Palatina dejó de apoyarla, fue cuando entré, y como otra hermana fue ascendida a Superiora tenían una vacante, me eligieron por mi experiencia, dijeron que era más fácil entrenarme a mí que a otra hermana, cómo está orden es pequeña se busca que esté operativa lo más rápido posible.

-No veo razón para que se lleven mal.

-Sintió que debía culpar a alguien y yo era la nueva.

* * *

En el puente Gael se veía un tanto confundido, el escáner sufría fallas por la cercanía a la estrella y no lograban determinar que hubiera planetas orbitando el astro.

-La energía electromagnética interfiere en las comunicaciones y sensores- indica un oficial.

-¿Hay confirmación de "La Llama Forjada"?- inquiere Hugo desde su puesto como capitán.

-Negativo- responde.

-Está en espacio real- menciona Pyriel -Puedo sentir a mis camaradas, más no puedo ser específico.

-¿Están cerca?- indaga Gael.

Pyriel asiente -Menos de una unidad astronómica.

Gael se conecta a la nave con sus tentáculos mecánicos -Nos sacaré de esta interferencia para establecer comunicaciones.

-Si me disculpan me reuniré con el Capitán Ba'ken, infórmeme de cualquier novedad- indica el bibliotecario.

-Por supuesto- responde Gael.

El Salamandra sale del puente.

-Sospechoso- señala Saavedra.

-¿A qué te refieres?- indaga el tecnosacerdote.

El capitán se cruza de brazos y agacha la mirada con un gesto pensativo -Es mal momento para salir del puente, no se ve ansioso por hallar a su capítulo o el planeta Zero, algo trama.

-No, todo va de acuerdo al plan- formula Fortis sin distraerse de su labor.

Hugo lo mira pasmado -Han confabulado algo a mis espaldas, ¿verdad?

-A espaldas de todos en realidad, amigo.

* * *

Jiro desde su centro de control acompañado por otros dos tecnosacerdotes monitoreaba las comunicaciones, debido al Púlsar su trabajo no daba frutos lo cual no era una mala señal, si ellos no podían rastrear las ondas tampoco su enemigo.

-Los escáneres empiezan a aclararse- profiere Sante un neófito del mechanicus.

-Nada fuera de lo normal, cambio de frecuencia- indica Cheng una marciana que estaba solo por detrás de Jiro en rango dentro de la "Sophos Rex".

Jiro mientras buscaba detecta una anomalía -Esa señal, es una baliza y no es nuestra- recalca -Está cerca de nuestra posición, llevaré a los Skitarii, informen al maestro- ordena al salir apresurado.

Cheng abre un enlace vox con Fortis -Señor, actividad no registrada en la cubierta inferior, envío ubicación.

Jiro con premura activó la opción letal de los Skitarii y con prisa cruza los corredores apartando servidores con brusquedad, deseaba llegar antes que nadie pero para su sorpresa se halló con Pyriel y su escuadra de salamandras además de Ariadne y Su'ane.

-¿Cómo...- empezó a decir el visioingeniero.

-Al final te confiaste, por eso- interrumpe el bibliotecario.

-¿Confiarme?- expresa confundido.

Pyriel de forma amenazante se aproxima a él -¡Alto!- clama el visioingeniero poniendo a sus Skitarii en guardia -¿Qué está pasando?

-Tú andabas por estas salas y también en la que hallamos la primera baliza- indica Ariadne algo agitada, eran amigos pero debía señalarlo.

Jiro gruñe furioso -No he sido yo, es una coincidencia.

-Saliste del puente antes de que pudiera ver en tu mente, ¿eso también fue una coincidencia?- inquiere el bibliotecario.

El visioingeniero temeroso saca su pistola láser apuntándole al Astartes -Esto es una táctica de falsa bandera, no formaré parte de este fraude- da el primer disparo siendo seguido por sus Skitarii.

Pyriel logra bloquear los tiros, la escuadra de exploradores abre fuego con sus escopetas y rifles bolter, Jiro aprovecha la distracción y huye con dos de sus guardias.

Con los Skitarii ya derribados Pyriel toma liderazgo de la cacería -Tres grupos, busquémoslo.

-Hermanas, busquen la baliza- ordena Ba'ken.

-A la orden- responde el par.

* * *

-Decepción amigo- expresa Gael -Yo lo acogí, le he enseñado todo lo que sabe, ¿cómo pude ser tan ciego?

-No quiero que esto suene insultante para ti, pero aún eres humano, somos cegados por nuestras percepciones de los demás- profiere Hugo con calma.

Gael golpea su silla con el puño y sacudido por la revelación pronuncia -Es verdad, mis sentimientos dominan mi cuerpo y sentidos más de lo que quisiera.

-Señor, la señal ha cesado- indica el oficial de comunicaciones.

-Esperemos que nadie la haya recibido.

* * *

Una flota de cuatro naves Drukhari emerge de la telaraña un día después, sus estilizadas naves surcan el espacio con su pérfida mira sobre la "Sophos Rex".

Una Draconte mira encantada su objetivo, su armadura era ligera, se ajustaba hasta la más minúscula de sus curvas, era negra con gemas esmeraldas y relieves angulares en turquesa, poseía hombreras anchas y afiladas, el peto era abultado a causa de su busto prominente y el blindaje extra para proteger sus partes más vulnerables, no era lo normal que una antigua súcubo eligiera la protección sobre la velocidad y la gracia, muchas veces se auto flagelaba como castigo por abandonar su grácil forma de batallar, pero esto le había permitido seguir viva y sin haber recurrido a un Hemónculo, su piel era blanca como la nieve al igual que su cabello arreglado en una larga trenza y sus ojos brillaban con una tonalidad rosácea, en su silla cruza las piernas provocativamente, se relame ante la perspectiva de atrapar a su presa.

-Hizo bien su trabajo.

-Un Mon-keigh por el precio justo suele ser útil- señala un Incubo que cargaba dos espadones en su espalda, aunque sus ojos no se separaban de la figura de la Draconte sus pensamientos estaban en la batalla y quizás en matar a la bruja cuando recibiera el pago por sus servicios, el dolor de una hembra como esa sería deliciosa si no moría intentándolo.

-El precio fue relativamente económico, Artriov, pero ha sido fructífero- sisea mientras parpadea coqueta, el Incubo le atraía sexualmente, pero no era ciega al hecho de que el guerrero no sobreviviría a una noche con ella, su Arconte por otra parte nunca fallaba en hacerla gemir, sufrir, incluso llorar, en esos momentos se sentía débil pero el placer era demasiado fuerte como para importarle y el hecho de no haber sido asesinado por ese acto tan deshonroso la hacía ser una sirvienta leal, tanto solo pensar en ello le producía un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, en su cabeza esperaba ocupar su lugar solo cuando se le fuera entregado.

Un Hemónculo profiere al acercarse -Lo dudo, no hay planetas orbitando este púlsar - su voz sonaba desilusionada, seguramente porque no habían seres vivos a los cuales torturar.

La hembra muestra sus afilados colmillos al expresar furiosa -¿Dónde está Zero? No hemos viajado tanto para llegar a un callejón sin salida.

-Tenemos a la "Sophos Rex" en los sensores- informa el Incubo.

-De acuerdo, basta de sutilezas, quiero la localización de Vulkan y el "Motor de las Aflicciones", acérquense, los abordaremos, debo obtener resultados.

-No desesperes, me huele a una artimaña- señala el Hemónculo.

-Sobrestimas a estos simios con alopecia, Gaurel, su método de transporte rudimentario seguramente los separó o la nave pudo haber sido engullida por las bestias disformes- menciona Artriov regodeándose en su superioridad.

-Ignorando eso tampoco deberíamos menospreciar la inteligencia de los Mon'keigh, señora Festhet- las palabras del Hemónculo fastidiaban a los oídos de los demás Drukhari, Festhet no sabía por que debía ella lidiar con él.

La Draconte sacude la cabeza -Tomaré en cuenta el consejo, quiero a todos los Mon'keigh vivos que puedan conseguir ya me encargaré de ponerle fin a su nauseabunda existencia una vez obtenga la información que necesito.

* * *

Jiro había usado a los dos Skitarii para perder la pista de sus perseguidores, logró escabullirse por su gran conocimiento sobre la nave y sus recovecos, como una alimaña tuvo que deslizarse por tuberías de ventilación y desagües, desde que aceptó el credo marciano pensó que nunca más tendría que arrastrarse por esos agujeros de nuevo, le remordía la conciencia de su vida pasada pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba de haber sido un simple peón a cargo de los desechos de una nave, nunca habría sopesado la idea de entrar en los drenajes de otro modo, también agradecía ya no poseer una nariz, ni glándulas olfativas, se las extirpó para reemplazar todo por un aparato de filtrado y un escáner para determinar la composición del aire, su boca estaba cubierta por una especie de mascarilla que le servía para comunicarse y filtrar cualquier gas que pudiera entrar oralmente a su organismo.

-¡La puta que los parió a todos! Si salgo de esta iré a un mundo agrícola, me pondré una estúpida granja y me olvidaré de todos- gruñe resentido, sus piernas se agotaban puesto que seguían siendo orgánicas, mas estaban cableadas a un exoesqueleto con servos que recorría todo su cuerpo hasta el cuello, sus brazos no sentían el estrés del ácido láctico ya que ambos eran mecánicos, fue una solución práctica a una amputación infligida por sádicos xenos que casi acaban con él.

Siguió recorriendo esos pútridos conductos, veía las heces aceitosas navegar por entre sus piernas y embarrarse en su túnica, era una bendición no contar con olfato, antes solía vomitar al menos una vez cuando desatascaba la cañería, para ser una nave con tan pocos tripulantes orgánicos los desechos eran impresionantes pensó por un segundo, descartó la idea, esas eran aguas almacenadas para ser filtradas, depuradas, potabilizadas y reutilizadas.

-Me hubiera ido mejor si regresaba a estas cloacas en lugar de aceptar el...- empezó a recriminarse, sus palabras de reproche se debían a su situación y lo sabía a la perfección.

Negó con la cabeza a las ridículas ideas que afloraban en su cabeza, la deuda que tenía con su maestro era demasiado grande como para que pensara en traicionarle, después de estar al borde de la muerte fue llevado al apotecarion de la nave de los Ultramarines que lo rescataron, un magos de nombre Gael justamente realizaba una rutinaria revisión de la nave junto al tecnomarine a cargo de esta cuando lo conoció. Jiro estaba sentado en una butaca recostado con la espalda contra la pared, sus ojos estaban opacos y decaídos parecía un moribundo, el tecnosacerdote conoció la historia, le recordaba tanto a la propia que se ofreció a darle prótesis, Jiro se vio sobrecogido de tal manera que rompió en llanto. Una vez con sus nuevas extremidades le ofreció ser su pupilo a lo que aceptó sin más, no recibiría una mejor oferta laboral en su vida.

-Todo se fue al caño, carajo- dice golpeando la pared del tubo -Literalmente- masculla viendo la ironía de sus palabras.

Lo habían inculpado de una forma tan sutil y maquinal que era impensable para él ignorar el hecho de que uno de sus hermanos estaba coludido en su situación actual, quien si no conocería su rutina para colocar esas balizas en aquellos puntos.

-Si descubro al infeliz braquicéfalo que me ha cagado la vida, le partiré sus mecadendritos y luego le arrancaré la columna- profirió mientras decidía qué camino seguir.

Escuchó un ruido fluido y estrepitoso como si un río se estuviera desbordando, Jiro frunció el entrecejo y apretó los dientes furioso -Lo haré sufrir- gruñe antes de que una descarga de agua putrefacta lo cubriera al completo.

* * *

Pyriel no había descansado ni un solo segundo desde que empezó la cacería y tampoco lo hicieron sus compañeros Astartes, las sororitas por otro lado aguantaban como campeonas, pero la falta de sueño, el esfuerzo y ayuno tenían a un par desfalleciendo, no era recriminable pues solo un guerrero perfectamente diseñado como ellos podría aguantar tal nivel de estrés sobre el cuerpo y seguir funcionando plenamente.

-Ariadne te veo decaída, activa los estimulantes- menciona Hoshi.

-Estoy bien- expresa algo agotada -Ya he recibido suficientes drogas por esta semana.

-Pueden tomarse un descanso si lo desean- expresa el bibliotecario -Con la baliza desactivada solo es cuestión de tiempo para que busque activar una nueva.

-No tenga cuidado, resistiremos lo que haga falta- profiere Anne golpeándose el pecho.

Hoshi mantenía un rostro dubitativo cuando expresó -¿Estamos seguros que una nueva baliza no está encendida ya?

Pyriel sintió un frío recorrer por su espalda, así debía sentirse el miedo pensó -Puede que no haya sido una sola- reconoce apretando los dientes.

-Una distracción- susurra Anne -Nos hemos enfocado tanto en hallar al hereje que ignoramos lo demás- gruñe cerrando el puño.

Una alarma estrepitosa y luces rojas de emergencia se apoderan de la nave, las hermanas de batalla se colocaron sus cascos, incluyendo Su'ane.

-Voy al puente, ustedes busquen una nueva señal, contactaré con Ba'ken para que continúe con la caza- indica con firmeza, sus ojos se tornaron cerúleos desapareciendo cualquier rastro de su tonalidad carmesí.

-De inmediato- responde Anne, Pyriel raudo se aleja de ellas -Grail, llévate a Su'ane, Ariadne, Mako y Fer'an con la tecnosacerdotisa Cheng, busquen una nueva señal, nosotras buscaremos en la cubierta inferior.

* * *

Gael mira los sensores, la alarma distraía, cuatro naves Drukhari los amenazaban, el mago conocía muy bien la reputación de estos xenos, debía proteger sus almacenes, su tripulación y el conocimiento que cargaba dentro de la nave.

-Hugo, amigo, sé que protegerás esta nave y sabrás como proceder, no los enfrentes, gana tiempo- expresa al salir de su asiento -Iré a preparar mis autómatas para defendernos del abordaje, esperemos que lleguen a tiempo.

Hugo asiente, ve a su amigo salir de la sala -Preparen las lanzas y baterías láser, diríjanse de regreso al límite de influencia del púlsar, los cegaremos de sus sistemas, si no podemos perderlos al menos quiero que estemos bien posicionados para defendernos.

Habían pasado dos décadas desde que Gael se vio en una situación tan precaria, pero a diferencia de aquella vez ahora el Omnissiah estaba de su lado, su cuerpo era de duro y fuerte metal, ya no era un débil saco de carne, sus pasos resonaban mientras se dirigía con prisa a la armería, necesitaba sacar la artillería pesada, una armadura exterior y armas antiguas de alto poder destructivo, los xenos no tomarían posesión de su nave; sus mecadenditros traquetean en expectativa, llegó su prueba de fuego, sus días rutinarios comerciando, reparando maquinaria y entonando letanías al espíritu máquina acababan, la hora de ser un guerrero y cerrar las profundas heridas que nunca cicatrizaron se le presentaba con inminente furia, ya no era débil y lo demostraría.

-Mago- llama Pyriel desde el fin del pasillo a las espaldas de Gael -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Xenos, vienen hacia nosotros, iré a prepararme.

El bibliotecario desenfunda su espada -Perfecto, estaremos listos para el abordaje. El Emperador Protege, hermano Magos.

-Que el Omnissiah te acompañe, hermano Epistolario- responde antes retomar su camino y desaparecer por la esquina.

* * *

Artriov tenía a sus guerreros en fila a bordo de un módulo de asalto Empalador, esta nave de asalto estaba acoplada en la proa del Crucero clase Eclipse "Ardid", la velocidad de este crucero era igual a la de cualquier nave escolta, alcanzaría de inmediato a la "Sophos Rex", la reduciría con su lanza púlsar, abriendo espacio para que ellos aborden el crucero imperial; habían otros tres Cruceros clase Eclipse, uno más montado con un módulo de asalto Empalador su nave hermana, "Discordia", el tercero tenía acoplado en la proa un potente generador de pulso electromagnético para inutilizar la mayoría de instalaciones y naves imperiales, "Desdén" fue nombrada, la cuarta era una nave sin modificar que gracias a no tener peso extra era la más veloz de todas, desde ella comandaba Festhet, la cual nombró a la nave como "Damisela Oscura".

-No voy a negar que estos Mon'Keigh en particular me han sorprendido- menciona Festhet desde su trono -No podremos usar nuestra arma electromagnética cerca del púlsar y nuestros sensores serán cegados- la Draconte ladea la cabeza y sonriendo ordena -Síganlos, acérquense, aborden y que las naves regresen, las holopantallas tampoco funcionarán correctamente, pónganse fuera del alcance del astro.

-Una buena táctica- señala Gaurel -Aunque temo por la seguridad de las fuerzas de abordaje.

-Si no tuvieras mi dedo meñique para clonarme, créeme que hace años te hubiera lanzado al vacío- expresa con un siseo -Son unos putos simios a los que nos enfrentamos, Artriov hará su trabajo, ahora dedícate a lo tuyo y calla.

* * *

Grail llevó su grupo hasta Cheng, la marciana tenía sus mecadendritos conectados al panel, se había quitado su capucha roja para conectarse unos gruesos cables en ambas sienes, nariz y boca seguían siendo orgánicos en aquella mujer pero se podía notar que sus brazos no lo eran, no pareció notar su presencia cuando atravesaron la entrada.

Sante las recibe –Bienvenidas, hermanas- el joven hombre seguramente no pasaba de los veinte años, poseía un solo ojo biónico y unos delgados metales recorrían sus dedos, eran muy pocas modificaciones, incluso para un neófito, podría ser que se tratase de un organicista.

-¿Se ha detectado alguna otra señal saliendo de esta nave?- inquiere Grail que era la veterana del grupo.

-Nada- responde el neófito que se acercó a Su'ane, la miró algo intrigado –Tienes buen material genético- le dice sonriendo, la hospitalaria confundida permanece en silencio -¿Te importaría darme algunas muestras con las que trabajar?

-No- le respondió secamente.

-Sangre y médula no pido más. Te pagaré- insiste.

Grail aparta al neófito y le dice –Concéntrate, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Afirmativo.

Cheng se voltea en su silla –Si esta nave está transmitiendo, no lo hace por un medio que seamos capaces de detectar- sentencia.

-Correcto- profiere Grail –Muy bien, es todo lo que podemos hacer aquí. Hermanas, propongo que ayudemos a defender la nave de estos pérfidos xenos.

-Apoyo la moción- secunda Fer'an.

-Pues a ello- dice Ariadne de forma desapasionada.

* * *

-Atención gente- profiere Hugo- Estamos a ciegas, igual nuestro enemigo pero aquello no indica ninguna ventaja real, preparen a girar todo a estribor, los escudos no nos protegerán de su lanza principal, mantengamos todo a la misma capacidad; ajuste el torque timonel; baterías a punto, lanzas en línea, sus holopantallas no funcionaran con la interferencia, si logramos asestar un golpe estos asquerosos xenos se desvanecerán en el olvido.

Las naves aceleran vertiginosamente hasta colocarse a distancia de abordaje, de inmediato llueve la respuesta del "Sophos Rex", las lanzas abren grandes grietas en la quilla, algunos caza Quasar son arrastrados al vacío sin tripulantes, se perderían para siempre; los Cruceros clase Eclipse de los eldar responden con disparos de sus lanzas púlsar, los escudos no supusieron ningún esfuerzo y dos grandes aberturas se formaron, chatarra, escoria y cientos de servidores salieron disparados al exterior.

-JAJAJAJAJA, llegó la hora, desacoplen infelices- ordena Artriov extasiado por el miedo que podía sentir dentro de la nave imperial.

El módulo de asalto es disparado, Íncubos, Mandrágoras y Sibaritas entonan cánticos obscenos y lúgubres, tras ellos doscientos mercenarios Loxatl babeaban ante la expectativa, sus dientes afilados traqueteaban en su largo hocico, rozaban sus escamas produciendo un chasquido singular, sus largas colas golpeaban el suelo de forma armoniosa para acompañar el canto sombrío de sus compañeros, estos reptiles carnívoros no cargaban armadura, sus escamas eran lo suficientemente resistente para soportar armas de bajo calibre y su velocidad y sigilo los mantendrían a salvo de los demás peligros, los Drukhari los armaron con dagas de filo monocelular y catapultas Shuriken, no era lo habitual que permitieran a unas bestias como aquellas usar armamento eldar, las circunstancias y anteriores encuentros con marines les obligaron a tomar esta medida, los lagartos eran tan grandes y fuertes como un astartes, carecían de su capacidad táctica pero lo compensaban con su increíble agilidad, cuando empezaban a pelear no paraban hasta morir, a veces incluso después de perder la cabeza el resto de su cuerpo se seguía moviendo por un par de minutos, a pesar de todas las cualidades de estos reptiles no eran más que carne de cañón para los Drukhari.

La nave se sacudió ante los impactos, la distancia se había acortado demasiado, el hueso espectral se astillaba más cada segundo, llegó el momento cuando la mayoría de las baterías y lanzas eran incapaces de apuntar al módulo de asalto debido a la cercanía, los arpones se disparan aferrándose al crucero, se desgarraron las paredes de metal como si de la piel de una bestia se tratase, los cazadores la habían herido y la tenían prisionera pero aún no era su final, iba a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias, dejarse someter significaba su muerte.

Una vez acoplados sellaron las aberturas, las puertas se abrieron, los Loxatl se adelantaron impacientes por entre los Drukhari, estos les dieron vía libre, los sistemas automáticos de defensa acabaron con un par de los reptiles antes de que estos las sobrepasaran.

-Adelante, hacia el puente, quiero a los oficiales vivos, también a los Marines Espaciales si es posible, con los demás pueden darse gusto- masculla Artriov desenfundando su espadón, una sonrisa siniestra se forma debajo de su yelmo -Andando- dirige su escuadra de Íncubos a las entrañas de la nave.

Los lagartos se dispersaron por las cubiertas buscando cualquier humano para descuartizarlo, en su lugar se toparon con cientos y miles de servidores armados con herramientas de grado industrial o gladius debidamente afiladas, los lagartos empezaron una encarnizada lucha con estas máquinas orgánicas, no retrocedían, no gritaban al ser desmembradas; aceite, icor y otros fluidos se regaron por los pasillos, los cuerpos escamosos también empezaron a caer inmóviles sobre los ensangrentados pasillos mientras su impulso los llevaba hacia adelante, las máquinas empezaron a retroceder de forma ordenada, incluso en su primitiva cabeza los reptiles comprendieron que no se estaban enfrentando a autómatas descerebrados, alguien los manipulaba, sacaron sus gruesas garras y avanzaron por sobre las paredes y recovecos que ofrecía la nave.

* * *

Annelies llevó a su equipo a través de varios almacenes, al menos a los que pudo ingresar, la mayoría seguían sellados y según le había dicho Gael solo él podía acceder a ellos, estaban dentro de un almacén de armas revisando su interior pues su auspex no marcaba nada.

-No estamos consiguiendo ningún resultado- expresa Avil.

-Y los xenos ya están abordo- señala Hoshi.

El hereje seguía en la nave y no podrían ir a su destino mientras así fuera; era imprescindible encontrarlo, no obstante la amenaza de los xenos se antojaba prioritaria en ese momento, Anne debía decidir si proseguir con su cacería o unirse a las fuerzas de defensa de la nave, no hacerlo implicaría la sumisión del crucero, con lo cual hallar o no al impío sería irrelevante.

-El epistolario se aproxima- informa Rosalyn que estando atenta al auspex se percató de su presencia en la puerta.

-Hermanas, las necesito- indica con firmeza.

-A sus órdenes- responde Anne.

-Requiero su asistencia para defender la zona, pronto llegaran- menciona al mover unas cajas con explosivos al exterior.

Anne activa su enlace vox -¿Grail?

-A la orden, Palatina- le responden.

-Vengan a la cubierta inferior, prepararemos una defensa.

-De inmediato.

* * *

Artriov también se encontró con una fuerte ofensiva por parte de los servidores, los íncubos no tuvieron problemas al enfrentarlos, perdieron unos cuantos sibaritas pero nada que se pudiera lamentar, los servidores retrocedieron, Artriov reía ante la incompetencia de aquellas criaturas, su sed no se saciaba con ellas, no temían y no sentían dolor, cascarones vacíos sin un alma que atormentar, se volvía aburrido y monótono desmembrar seres así.

-Señor, esto es soporífero, no hay emociones de las cuales poder deleitarse- profiere un Incubo mientras limpiaba el mejunje oscuro que se había adherido a causa de desmembrar los servidores.

Artriov pensaba igual, sin las desgarradoras emociones de seres vivos pelear resultaba insulso, desvió su mirada hacia su espada que también estaba embarrada con esa negra sustancia, en realidad notó que todo el piso estaba llena de ella.

-¡Salgamos de aquí!- grita con rabia, su orden alertó a quien quiera que estaba defendiendo la nave, el líquido aceitoso se prendió en llamas consumiendo a una gran cantidad de Drukhari que bramaban y mugían en el horror de conocer su destino, "La sedienta" ya saboreaba esas almas malditas.

Artriov logró rescatar a su escuadra, y una docena más de los suyos se dispersaron lejos de las llamas, el Incubo apretó la mandíbula hasta que oyó el crujir de uno de sus colmillos.

-¡Esos simios asquerosos!- fulminó uno de los Incubos.

-Verdaderamente- reconoció Artriov -No estamos enfrentando a un Mon'keigh común, este está mucho más iluminado- profiere manteniendo la calma aunque en su pecho ardía una llama vengativa.

-Señor, Jileth, informa que los mandrágoras siguen completos- comunica su segundo al mando.

-Bien, que sirvan de exploradores, vayan primero y deshabiliten cualquier trampa o emboscada- Ya he perdido mucha sangre Eldar aquí, Madrhos.

* * *

Los mandrágoras resentían la sed más que ninguno de los otros Drukhari, estaban hambrientos y hacer de exploradores mientras recorrían pasillos completamente iluminados los desgastaba, rompían las farolas buscando esa oscuridad en la que se sentían en casa, su piel oscura se confundía en la oscuridad, las runas prohibidas brillaban de forma antinatural, la paredes se llenaban de escarcha a su paso, había tanta luz en los corredores y habitaciones, ninguna sombra se proyectaba, nunca se habían encontrado con esa situación, las medidas defensivas de la "Sophos Rex" contemplaban cada situación posible, la rabia y desesperación por hallar un alma temerosa comenzaba a ser insoportable, la nave estaba repleta de seres sin emociones. Anduvieron por los pasillos sin hallar nada, su piel temblaba, sus cuerpos se ponían rígidos, nunca andaban verdaderamente en la realidad, parte de su ser seguía en la dimensión oscura de la que procedían, ya ni siquiera controlaban esta habilidad al completo por su estado de exasperación, solo deseaban saciar su apetito.

Su deseo pareció hacerse realidad, al final del pasillo dos exploradores aparecieron disparando sus bolter, sin pensarlo dos veces mostraron sus afilados dientes y se lanzaron con sus armas malditas, la munición los atravesaban como si fueran tan solo vapor, sus garras alcanzaron a los exploradores, ya sentían el dolor y su sangre en los labios, tal fue su decepción cuando sus dedos atravesaron a los Astartes como si tan solo fuesen luz, simples hologramas, su rabia creció de sobremanera por tal treta, su ira no perduró, se vieron rodeados por llamas azules que los alcanzaron, el promethium consagrado hizo hervir su piel, sus chillidos horribles resonaron por los pasillos mientras sus cuerpos se consumían.

-Resultó mejor de lo que esperaba- menciona Sol bajando el cañón de su lanzallamas pesado.

Ocho cuerpos yacían en cenizas con expresiones horrendas marcadas con fuego -Oh, y yo pensaba que eran espantosos cuando estaban vivos- expresa un explorador mientras salía de su capa de camaleonina.

-Concuerdo- responde otro -Estos holoclones, son muy útiles, ¿creé que el Mago quiera venderlos?

-Dudo que tengas el dinero para comprarlos- indica Ba'ken -Correcto, sigamos, no serán los últimos mandrágoras de la nave, a moverse.

* * *

Pyriel sentía las mentes bulliciosas de los lagartos acercarse, las criaturas trepaban por los pilares y recorrían a gran velocidad, cuando los tuvo a rango lanzó una tormenta psíquica para hacerlos bajar.

-¡Aplastadlos!- clama el epistolario al lanzarse con su espada de energía contra los lagartos.

Pyriel con sus poderes psíquicos mantiene a raya al grupo de reptiles creando llamas cerúleas, su espada era blandida con maestría que aparte de cortar lanzaba rayos aturdiendo a los loxatl circundantes.

-¡A PURGARLOS HERMANAS!- clama Anne al lanzarse contra los lagartos con bolter y espada sierra.

Hoshi haciendo ronronear su espada sierra exclama con fervor -¡Muerte a los enemigos de la Humanidad! ¡Muerte a los xenos!

-¡POR EL EMPERADOR!- responden con fanatismo las hermanas al seguir a la Palatina.

Las hermanas con la devoción en sus corazones enfrentaron a los lagartos con tal fiereza que los hicieron retroceder a pesar de estar en desventaja numérica. Avanzaron con Pyriel al frente, se compaginaron a la perfección, cuando Pyriel se detenía a cargar su energía las sororitas disparaban ráfagas para cubrirlo; el escudo psíquico de Pyriel aguantaba excepcionalmente los disparos de sus enemigos.

Los lagartos fueron presionados, el pasillo era muy estrecho para usar toda su fuerza, y permitía al bibliotecario concentrar en un espacio más reducido el escudo psíquico; los reptiles que se hallaban al fondo treparon nuevamente por las paredes, aprovecharon que sus congéneres mantenían ocupados a los humanos para lanzarse sobre las sororitas.

Anne apenas se percató de los lagartos que se abalanzaron desde lo alto, con su bolter le reventó el abdomen al primer lagarto partiendolo a la mitad y embarrandose con las vísceras de la bestia. Otro loxatl cayó sobre Fer'an y con el impulso y el filo de su espada partió a la Sororita en dos mitades; la escena fue escabrosa y nauseabunda para Su'ane que por un instante se congeló ante el horror, la mirada amarilla y predadora del lagarto se posó en ella, sus músculos no le respondieron, el alien se aproxima y ella solo temblaba. Grail empuja a la hospitalaria haciendo que está cayera sobre sus glúteos, Grail dispara, el lagarto recibe un impacto pero sigue avanzando, cuando estuvo a la distancia adecuada la sororita pudo evadir el ataque y abrirlo desde el esternón hasta la pelvis, todos los órganos cayeron al suelo antes de que el resto del cuerpo lo hiciera.

-¡Arriba Hospitalaria!- le dice Grail al tomarla del brazo y levantarla -¡Pelea o muere!

Su'ane respira hondo -El Emperador Protege- susurra al disparar su bolter mientras da pasos lentos hacia atrás.

Los saurios rompieron la cohesión del grupo, tuvieron que replegarse; Sare erró al atacar, su brazo fue cercenado, el dolor fue espantoso pero breve, su cabeza cayó de sus hombros ante un veloz remate del reptil, la sangre brotó a chorros desafiando la gravedad.

-¡PARA ATRÁS!- ordena Pyriel, una barrera de llamas blancas detiene a los reptiles.

Mientras retrocedían los disparos alcanzaron a Mako, la sangre salpicó de su yelmo y cayó inerte.

-¡Asquerosos xenos!- exclama Rosalyn con una enorme rabia. Su dedo apretó el gatillo hasta que se acabó su munición.

Consiguieron la distancia necesaria entre ellos y los xenos, redujeron su carencia de fuego permitiendo que se acercaran, en el calor de la batalla no razonaron y cuando la onda expansiva, la metralla, llamas y el ensordecedor sonido los envolvió entraron en pánico, los pocos que sobrevivieron huyeron al perder su ventaja, chillaron y gritaron guturalmente mientras se escabullían por las paredes.

Pyriel dejó caer su rodilla, su respiración se notó profusa, jadeó con fuerza, su rostro estaba lleno de sudor, una sensación febril se apoderó de él.

Anne con temor apuntó a la cabeza del bibliotecario -¿Se siente bien?

-Sí- responde agitado -Solo estoy muy cansado- profiere al ponerse de pie.

-Debe decirme la verdad, epistolario- la proeza de Pyriel impresionó a Anne y estaba agradecida porque hizo todo lo posible por mantenerlas a salvó pero nada de eso importaría si las fuerzas disformes se apoderaban de él, sería una amenaza mayor a la de los lagartos. Las sororitas imitaron a la Palatina apuntando contra el salamandra, la incertidumbre se apoderó de ellas.

Pyriel enfunda sus armas -Estoy bien, Palatina- expresa con la mirada cabizbaja, tres vidas leales al Emperador, mujeres valientes habían caído y no pudo evitarlo -Lamento, lo de sus hermanas.

Anne mira a los cuerpos de sus compañeras incinerados junto a los xenos -Conocían los riesgos, ahora están con el Dios Emperador, lloraremos sus muertes después, todavía hay xenos abordo.

Apartaron los restos de sus hermanas de los escollos xenos y persiguieron a los lagartos.

* * *

En otra parte de la nave los lagartos Loxatl acaban con un grupo de servidores, los reptiles no eran criaturas especialmente inteligentes, en cambio eran intuitivos, no conocían la amenaza pero sabían que estaba ahí, treparon a las paredes para alejarse de las maquinaciones de su oponente, sus garras se aferran al metal de la nave, recorren haciendo chirriar las paredes, avanzan rápidamente hasta que empezaron a sentir un frío espectral, las farolas del pasillo fueron quebradas y los cristales se esparcían por el suelo, la escarcha rodeó sus patas haciéndolos resbalar, eran un grupo grande, al menos treinta de ellos, la situación empezó a confundirlos, vieron figuras oscuras caminando serpentinamente por entre las sombras, unos rostros agudos empezaron a formarse y desaparecer de forma intermitente, los lagartos se pusieron nerviosos y prepararon sus armas. Sin que pudiera responder el primero cayó con la garganta rebanada, se retorció en dolor, entonces fue cuando los reptiles percibieron bocas afiladas llenas de hambre, el instinto apremió en los lagartos, atacaron la amenaza movidos por el miedo, sus disparos atravesaban a estos seres sin provocar daño alguno. La sangre y miembros de las criaturas corrieron por todos lados, el dolor y miedo de los reptiles llenó de vitalidad a los mandrágoras, los reptiles nunca dejaron de pelear, terminaron causando bajas a sus atacantes, pero al final no quedó ninguno de ellos.

No había lealtad con los mandrágoras, temidos inclusive en "La Ciudad Siniestra", la pérdida de algunos de sus compañeros y la sed los desquició, ahora saciados ya no ven rentable seguir con la empresa, regresan a las sombras.

* * *

-Los xenos están contenidos, señor, se han puesto a la defensiva- indica el oficial de comunicaciones -Siguen siendo muchos, las defensas cederán al final.

-Entiendo- profiere con las manos cruzadas -Timonel, dirígete hacia las naves Drukhari, no nos tomaran prisioneros.

-¿Las embestiremos señor?- inquiere el timonel.

Hugo le sonríe -De ser necesario, Lorzo.

* * *

Abordo de "La Damisela Oscura" Festhet observa como la "Sophos Rex" cambia su rumbo.

-Viene hacia acá- señala Gaurel.

La Draconte resopla -No me digas lo que puedo ver- las ideas empezaron a rondar en su cabeza -Iremos nosotros, nos colocaremos en su retaguardia y destruiremos sus motores.

-No lo veo prudente...

-Me importa una mierda lo que opines, largo de mi puente antes de que te asesine- espeta con un siseo venenoso.

* * *

Artriov tuvo nuevamente que enfrentarse a una marea de servidores, avanzó alejándose del aceite inflamable que derramaban al ser destrozados, su lento avance lo humillaba, la ira era incontenible en su ser, debía hallar rápidamente un ser al que hacer sufrir o terminaría asesinando a más de los suyos para detener la frustración, algo que seguramente también sentían ellos.

-Señor, los mandrágoras, se han retirado, los loxatl también retroceden hacia los módulos de asalto- indica Madrhos.

-¡Esos asquerosos reptiles!- gruñe apretando los puños -¿Qué hay del segundo módulo?

-Avanzan, pero también lo hacen lento, se hallaron con guerreros mecánicos más avanzados- señala con cautela, no deseaba ser el detonante de la ira de su señor.

Artriov se hallaba en una encrucijada, tenía la opción de regresar al módulo, masacrar a los reptiles por su cobardía o reforzar al otro grupo de abordaje, pero de hacerlo era posible que los lagartos se largaran en la nave, ya había perdido el treinta por ciento de sus fuerzas, tomar la nave le costaría la mitad del total original con esas proyecciones; por otro lado si fallaba su cabeza rodaría.

-Los ayudaremos.

Guerreros Skitarii con armas láser y bolter mantenían a cubierta a los Íncubos y Sibaritas, siendo máquinas especializadas en la guerra su tiempo de reacción rivalizaba con la de los espectros del crepúsculo; los disparos de ambos bandos dejaban cuerpos destrozados mientras los invasores avanzaban, la continua lucha contra seres sin emociones tenía a los Drukhari agotados, el dolor, les faltaba dolor, de lo único que podían satisfacerse era del propio

Los Skitarii eran hábiles combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo, pero su señor tenía otra estrategia para contener a los xenos, con una cadencia de tiro insostenible para un humano llenaban los estrechos pasillos, haciendo que cada metro que retrocedieran se cobrara la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles, los disparos shuriken y las lanzas láser también se cobraban su cuota de Skitarii cuando salían de su cobertura; parecían actuar individualmente, cosa falsa en todo sentido, todos eran una sola mente, ningún movimiento era realizado sin que Gael así lo decidiera.

Las fuerzas defensivas apresuraron su paso dejando un gran espacio libre, los Drukhari lo ocuparon de inmediato, craso error, al instante se deslizó una pared en su retaguardia y de ella surgió una máquina con forma de feto que ocupaba todo el ancho y alto del pasillo con sus tentáculos metálicos, doce ojos rojos brillaban en su cabeza ovalada y las incontables prolongaciones empezaron a escupir fuego mientras arremetían contra ellos.

La cohesión de los xenos se quebró, abrieron fuego contra la bestia mecánica, desalentados y furiosos pasaron sobre los cuerpos incinerados y mutilados de los de su especie, deslizándose por entre los mecadendritos, Gael perdió varios tentáculos por los desesperados disparos e intentó aplastar a cuántos de ellos pudiera, la victoria estaba a su alcance.

Un disparo certero hizo que Gael se desplomara, un servo fue destrozado, desconectó el servo para poder moverse, un nuevo grupo de Drukhari había llegado como refuerzos, un Incubo con una larga trenza blanca los lideraba; otros impactos reventaron un par de los sensores en su cabeza, dejándolo con la mitad de su capacidad visual, atacó con sus mecadendritos, falló y los Incubos los destrozaron con sus espadones, los disparos de los sibaritas hicieron mella en la armadura; las llamas de sus tentáculos le dieron cierto respiro, sus Skitarii llagaron para reforzarlo, se escondió detrás de ellos mientras sus mecadendritos menores reparaban los daños lo suficiente para volver al combate, ese era el plan pero el impulso de los Incubos no cesó, se abrieron paso decapitando y cercenando los miembros de los Skitarii, hasta llegar donde el Mago. Gael comprendía la insistencia de los xenos, no tenia miedo, ni sentía dolor pero su mente desprendía preocupación y ellos lo sentían, querían arrancarle más de esas emociones. Gael usó a los Skitarii para defenderse lo mejor que pudo, el líder de los Incubos se las arregló para hundir su espada en el vientre de la máquina, llegó hasta los órganos y aunque el mago no produjo un quejido de dolor sus terminaciones nerviosas gritaban, cayó de espaldas y con un súbito movimiento arrojó lejos al Drukhari.

Artriov sintió como se le rompieron las costillas cuando impactó la pared, se incorporó con dificultad, debajo de su casco sonreía con malicia, ya lo sentía, el dolor, el miedo emanando del interior de aquel caparazón metálico, quería más, deseaba más, su mente entra en trance e ignorando a sus compañeros que peleaban con la guardia Skitarii se lanzó nuevamente contra el Magos.

Gael se arrastra con sus mecadendritos, se sentía algo humillado, tanto tiempo mejorando su cuerpo para terminar derrotado, al menos nadie diría que no lo intentó. Disparos bolter resonaron a se espalda, eran los exploradores con Sol a la cabeza.

Artriov frunció el ceño al ver a los Astartes, la mayoría de sus fuerzas estaban en retirada, su asalto era un fracaso pero se los cobraría. Un explorador con lanzallamas le apuntó, Artriov fue más rápido de un tiro hizo estallar el depósito del Promethium, los exploradores se vieron envueltos en llamas, si hubiera sido cualquier otro capítulo de Marines Espaciales se hubieran cocido dentro de sus armaduras, pero estos eran Nacidos del Fuego, recibieron graves quemaduras y siguieron adelante a pesar del dolor. El Incubo se alimentó de ese ardor, despachó al primer Salamandra con su espadón abriéndole el cráneo; dos más arremetieron contra él, desvió sus ataques con maestría, de un tajo le cortó el brazo a uno de sus atacantes y con un par de disparos en el rostro acabó con su vida, el siguiente evito el contraataque al principio pero fue alcanzado por el filo de la espada que le abrió el pecho y abdomen, un par de vísceras salieron por entre la armadura ligera, un Astartes de enorme tamaño lo alcanzó con su puño, su casco se agrietó y el terminó mareado, apenas logró evadir los disparos de bólter, contraatacó clavando su hoja en el vientre, oyó el delicioso sonido de la agonía, ya saboreaba otra muerte cuando el Astartes eviscerado se puso de pie, quedó anonadado cuando lo vio sacar dos dagas de hueso blanco de su antebrazo, trató de defenderse pero fue detenido por el astartes que tenía empalado, la cuchilla de hueso lo golpeó violentamente arrancándole el brazo.

-¡GRRRRRRR!- gruñe con una mezcla de placer y dolor.

Sus compañeros lo socorren y huyen del lugar, los Astartes no los persiguen, se quedan atrás para atender a los heridos.

Sol presionaba su herida mientras se acerca al que le salvó la vida -¿Zarthat, cómo te sientes?- le pregunta ayudándolo a recostarse, su herida seguía sellada por la espada, empezó a sentir un ligero mareo, se arrancó el espadón y espeta -Malditas armas envenenadas- su cuerpo se fue debilitando hasta quedar con la espalda en la pared.

-He estado... mejor, hermano- le responde con dificultad, con sus manos regresa sus tripas al interior de su abdomen.

-Déjate ir, saldrás de está también- le dice mientras cierra los ojos para que la membrana An-sus hiciera su trabajo, Zarthat sigue su ejemplo y entra en animación suspendida.

Gael, sale de la carcasa destrozada, los Skitarii rápidamente lo socorren -Escuchen- les dice a los Salamandras -Por aquí está el ala médica.

* * *

-Señor, las naves Drukhari se están desacoplando- informa Lorzo.

-Grandioso, aborten la embestida- expresa con una sonrisa de superioridad -Que no se vayan lejos, abran fuego cuando entren en rango.

-Por supuesto.

Hugo sacude la cabeza -No puedo creer que hayamos podido rechazarlos.

-Una victoria sin duda Capitán- comenta Lorzo sin mucha emoción -No obstante tenemos una nave enemiga a nuestras espaldas.

-Entendido. Ruth, directo a esa nave- ordena mientras oprime unos botones en su trono buscando establecer contacto con Gael.

Las baterías y lanzas con sus tiros potentes desgarraron uno de los módulos de asalto, cuerpos escamosos salieron despedidos al espacio donde la alta radiación del púlsar los cocinó antes de que otro factor les pusiera fin, incluso en esos rostros alargados se apreciaba el horror.

Festhet se hallaba en la retaguardia de la "Sophos Rex", detuvo su avance cuando vio al primer módulo separarse de la nave imperial.

-¡Infeliz!- aprieta los puños y lanza una daga contra las imágenes -Gaurel, ¿tienes la muestra de Artriov? Quiero matarlo dos veces si regresa.

No hubo respuesta -¿Gaurel?

-Se fue señora, tomó una nave- informa uno de los subordinados.

-¿Cuándo?

-Pues...

La nave se sacude violentamente haciendo que la Draconte cayera de su trono -¿Qué mierda pasó?

-Recibimos un impacto, perdimos un motor- informa antes de ser decapitado por la Draconte.

-¿Que pasa?- gruñe con su rostro manchado en sangre.

-Una flota señora- responde otro Drukhari -Una flota Imperial, escondieron su señal en la interferencia.

Festhet recuperó su daga tan solo para arrojarla contra su subordinado, el Drukhari logró esquivarlo -Maldición- murmulla apretando los puños -Salgamos de aquí.

Gaurel desde la "Ardid" observa las naves imperiales que llegaron, dos barcazas, una nave negra y tres cruceros, los acompañaban quince fragatas, la "Damisela oscura" recibió más impactos, quedándose estática.

-Recuperen los módulos de asalto, y larguémonos- ordena al ocupar el trono de la nave.

-El Arconte no estará feliz con esto- indica el anterior Capitán de la nave.

Gaurel suspira y profiere -Rogaré por mi vida de ser necesario.

-Eres muy extraño, Hemónculo.

-No eres el primero en pensarlo.

Varias naves salen del cadáver de la "Damisela Oscura", "La Llama Forjada" se aproxima y libera naves que abordan el crucero clase Eclipse.

**GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN SEJAR SUS OPINIONES, COMENTARIOS, DUDAS Y DEMÁS. SALUDOS A TODOS Y RECUERDEN EL EMPERADOR PROTEGE.**


	6. LUZ Y OSCURIDAD

**Bienvenidos de nuevo camaradas leales, xenos y seres corrompidos por el caos, continuaremos con esta aventura, recuerden que me pueden consultar por cualquier duda que surja, ¡en el nombre de Vulkan!:**

**LUZ Y OSCURIDAD **

Jiro escuchó toda la batalla, el resultado de esta le era desconocida todavía, todo el alboroto y el tiempo que le dio para descansar y mantenerse alejado del bibliotecario lo ayudaron a aclarar su mente, ya tenía una sospechosa, solo existía una persona en la nave con el conocimiento para inculparlo y más importante, una razón para hacerlo, sería riesgoso enfrentarla más no tenía opción, se descubriría la verdad o moría intentándolo, no le importaba más, estaba harto de recorrer los repugnantes drenajes de la nave.

-¿Cheng, sientes ese olor?

La marciana voltea a verlo con una expresión neutra -No tengo nariz desde hace seis años.

-Qué bueno porque...

Desde los ductos de ventilación cae Jiro y con su mecadendritos sometió a Sante, Cheng se defendió con sus tentáculos mecánicos.

-¡Traidor!- clama al empujarlo violentamente.

-¡Ja! Tú me traicionaste- replica atacando nuevamente.

Ambos tenían el mismo número de mecadendritos, cuatro, lo que los mantenía parejos en su forcejeo.

-Sucumbiste a tú debilidad y pactaste con los xenos que te mutilaron.

-Te gustaría que fuera así, ¡¿verdad?!- logró imponerse empujando a la marciana contra el panel, la levantó y arrojó al suelo violentamente. Le arrancó un tentáculo, la tecnosacerdotisa gimió de dolor -¡Vas a pagar!

La puerta se abrió llenando la estancia de una luz azul que golpeó a Jiro, su piel ardió, sus huesos crujieron y sus músculos se desgarraron.

-No puedes esconderte eternamente de un psíquico- indica Pyriel con dureza -A los herejes, solo el fuego puede liberarlos.

Jiro adolorido y moribundo se retira sus visores, sus ojos aún eran humanos y produjeron lágrimas cuando en un murmullo dijo -No fui yo- sus ojos se cerraron.

Pyriel molesto y agitado suspira y aprieta el mango de su espada.

-¡Aaaaah!- gruñe Sante retorciéndose en el suelo -El desgraciado me rompió la espalda.

La "Damisela Oscura" fue invadida y sometida, se perdieron varios hermanos, pero los xenos fueron purgados, la tecnología fue requisada por la nave negra de la inquisición y los líderes Drukhari apresados, las respuestas surgirían de ellos o sufrirían.

En la "Sophos Rex" los servidores y tecnosacerdotes trabajaban arduamente para sellar las heridas de la nave, la capa externa era imposible de reparar sin un mundo forja por lo que deberían navegar de esa forma hasta el final de la búsqueda o regresar a Bakka para las reparaciones, claro que todo eso se pondría a debate cuando se decidiera su destino. La inquisición llegó y formuló cargos contra toda la tripulación de la nave, Gael y Hugo tenían esperanzas de ser perdonados si sus jueces fueran los salamandras, ahora con la inquisición a cargo solo esperaban que se les perdonase la vida a sus tripulantes, cosa que no veían sencilla.

Las sororitas y salamandras dejaron la nave de Gael, en una muestra de unidad las sororitas se unieron a los ritos fúnebres de los salamandras donde también honraron a las hermanas caídas, los cuerpos ardieron, se les dio gloria y honra, tras esto las sororitas regresaron a su crucero, la nave de las sororitas era un crucero clase gótico de nombre "Rabia Cerúlea". El inquisidor, junto con las hermanas del silencio (mujeres que poseen el gen Paria, lo cual las convierte en nulidades psíquicas, haciéndolas peligrosas para cualquier psíquico o demonio) y su milicia personal tomaron control de la "Sophos Rex", el mago no se resistió, acató las órdenes sin chistar; él, junto con todos sus oficiales fueron encarcelados en los calabozos de la nave inquisitorial, mientras a sus tecnosacerdotes y visioingenieros se les permitió seguir con su labor, al menos hasta que fuera dictada una sentencia.

Gael fue despojado de sus mecadenditros y su túnica roja, sus mecanismos y mejoras cibernéticas quedaban expuestos al escrutinio de todos, una humillación terrible para el mago, sus oficiales fueron tratados igual, se les quitó sus uniformes y medallas, obligados a usar ropas marrones y andrajosas, la moral y esperanza se les fue arrebatada; el Inquisidor era un hombre mayor, calvo, piel bronceada y mirada agresiva, miembro del Ordo Xenos; ellos culpados de herejía, traición y colaboración con xenos veían claro su destino, purgados y borrados, con suerte sus familiares no serían involucrados pero aquello ya era un atisbo de una esperanza lejana, severa como ninguna otra rama del Adeptus Terra, la Inquisición no toleraría la más mínima prueba de corrupción.

El mago y los oficiales eran llevados encadenados de pies y manos, su aspecto era demacrado después de una semana en los calabozos, se veían famélicos y sus rodillas temblaban, las cicatrices frescas en su piel evidenciaban el brutal interrogatorio, sus agotados miembros apenas los mantenían en pie. En una imponente sala decorada con símbolos inquisitoriales y la Aquila Imperial. Los soldados empujan a los rezagados, entran a la sala, las hermanas del silencio con sus armaduras doradas y lanzas se hallaban dispuestas de un lado y otro de la calzada que recorrían los sospechosos.

Gael levantó la mirada, se irguió con orgullo al percatarse de la presencia del Inquisidor, su trono oscuro se elevaba sobre los que lo acompañaban en el estrado, parado junto a él, un psíquico Imperial con capucha psíquica, lucía pálido, seguramente por la presencia de las Hermanas del silencio, a su derecha la Canonesa Dalia y a su Izquierda el señor del capítulo Tu'shan, era obvio que estaría ahí, el agravio fue cometido hacia él, el tecnosacerdote no podía dilucidar los pensamientos del Señor de los Salamandras, su mirada severa se dirigía a su persona, decepción es lo que mostraba, y no podía culparlo. Los prisioneros fueron arrodillados con violencia.

-Gael Fortis Kappa-Rho, Magos Technicus- habla el Inquisidor, sus ropas eran negras, su voz gruesa y acusadora -Tienes un perfil bajo Magos, pero no lo suficiente- señala al tomar una placa de datos -Has sobornado a muchos administradores y superiores para obtener tus propiedades de manera privada, lo cuál para preceptos que nos interesa lo tomaré como un antecedente de corrupción.

Gael interrumpe con su voz mecánica -Todo lo que poseo lo he adquirido con el patrimonio de mis progenitores, como yo lo percibo sólo lubriqué los engranajes de una obsoleta maquinaria burocrática.

-Filático, ¿eh?- silba con desprecio -Rebeldía tecnosacerdote, no debería mostrarla en este momento, no si pretende alegar inocencia.

-Mi apariencia y la de mis oficiales son testimonio de nuestra versión, estuvimos ciegos. No vimos la felonía en nuestras filas, somos responsables de ello, fue nuestro error; pero ni esta gente, ni mi persona hemos sido cómplices, es la verdad y nuestra última palabra. Haga con ella lo que deseé, no obstante le suplicaré por la tripulación, han dedicado su vida al servicio del Imperio y no han cometido falta alguna.

Gael se estaba debilitando, su cuerpo sufrió traumas severos con la interrogación, sus celdas de energía se desgastaban cuando no estaba en su nave donde podía cargarlas de forma inalámbrica, no tenía miedo, temía, Gael sintió algo que pensó fue arrancado de su sistema hace mucho, empatía, por primera vez sintió un miedo real hacia el destino que le deparaba a su gente, si quería salvarlos debía usar todo el arsenal a disposición.

El psíquico al lado del inquisidor le susurra al oído, le diría que el mago hablaba con verdad y que sus palabras concordaban con sus previas declaraciones, que se confirmaran sus palabras no dictaba que se le encontrara inocente de sus cargos, aunque la canonesa estuviera presente era más que claro que aceptaría cualquier decisión, Tu'shan con su enorme presencia ahí sentado no superaba la posición del inquisidor, indicando claramente quien tenía la última palabra.

-Interesante discurso- profiere el Inquisidor con serenidad, se rasca la barbilla mientras forma una sonrisa sutil -Pero tus faltas no serán perdonadas, sabemos que no hay más herejes en tu nave, pero la tecnología de origen desconocido, posiblemente xeno, las armas volkitas no registradas y el uso de la inteligencia abominable...

-¡Mentira!- clama Gael -¡No hay IA dentro de mi nave!

El inquisidor asiente con superioridad -Entonces aceptas los otros cargos- formula con complacencia.

Hugo vio el pesar en la postura de Fortis, se había dado por vencido, sus palabras los había condenado, no se podía hacer nada más -Gael- llama, el mago volteó apesadumbrado su lenguaje corporal lo denotaba magníficamente -Lo intentaste, amigo- le dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

El tecnosacerdote asiente -Lo siento, camaradas, fue un honor- menciona con una rasposidad en su voz mecánica.

-Sus pecados contra el Imperio son más que claros- proclama el inquisidor con fuerza al levantarse, realzando su dominio y poder -Serán purgados.

Los guardias levantan a los condenados que en silencio agacharon las miradas y lo aceptaron, no había escapatoria.

-Todos bajo el mando de Gael Fortis tendrán su mismo destino, la nave será requisada al igual que todo su contenido y puestos a disposición de la Eclesiarquía, yo, Bertran Deimos así lo he decr...

-¡BASTA!

La voz magnánima del señor de los Salamandras retumbó con una potencia increíble.

-Sus medidas son absurdas- reclama todavía sentado -Sus psíquicos y los míos revisaron a la tripulación, son siervos leales.

Bertran espeta con violencia -¡Conozca su posición, mi palabra es la voluntad del Emperador! ¡Yo estoy a cargo aquí!

Tu'shan con calma se pone de pie y con esto su enorme estatura se hizo evidente, sobrepasaba la posición del inquisidor -¿De verdad lo cree?- la postura amenazante puso en alerta a todos los presentes, especialmente Deimos, incluso se podía ver nerviosismo en las impávidas Hermanas del Silencio.

-Tengo el control de la situación, usted está en mi nave, sus Astartes no se encuentran en esta sala- señala con prudencia, un solo movimiento sería suficiente para que el salamandra acabara con su vida, a pesar del tamaño un Marine era veloz, mucho más que cualquier humano.

-Se equivoca, tengo cuatro naves gargantuescas y quince fragatas allá afuera; tres compañías y media de Nacidos del Fuego, piénselo bien, ¿quién tiene más poder aquí?- responde con su penetrante mirada carmesí puesta sobre el Inquisidor.

-Soy la voz del Emperador, me debe obediencia- continúa pero con menos convicción que hace un momento, el aspecto terrorífico del Salamandra empezaba a afectar al hombre.

-Mi espada está a las órdenes del Emperador y solo de él. No respondo ante ninguna otra persona, viva o muerta- sentencia con crudeza -Dígame Inquisidor, ¿qué prefiere?

Bertran empezó a transpirar, era cierto, por más soldados que tuviera no eran suficientes para vencer a los Salamandras, una vez que sea conocida su decisión y la posición de Tu'shan al respecto los ocupantes de la "Sophos Rex" se sublevarían haciéndolo más complicado.

-No puedo simplemente dejarlos ir- musita con la respiración pesada.

-Será recompensado, las gemas de Nocturne son codiciadas a lo largo del Imperio.

-Aceptaría la propuesta pero debe entender, necesito algo simbólico, que la Eclesiarquia sienta que se aplicó un castigo.

-Puedo darles la solución- expresa Gael que sintió alivio escuchar la negociación -Cederé mis armas volkitas y la tecnología que usted, señor inquisidor, crea conveniente.

El inquisidor miró al tecnosacerdote, lo estaba considerando, regresó su mirada al Salamandra -Muy bien, pero de igual manera aceptaré las gemas.

-Tenemos un trato- dijo Tu'shan extendiendo la mano hacia el inquisidor, sellaron el pacto con un apretón -Ha sido sabio este día, Bertran Deimos.

En el calabozo de la Nave Negra llamada "Sed de Justicia" guardaban a varios Drukhari que tomaron prisioneros, a estas criaturas no se las podía torturar de la forma habitual pues lo disfrutaban, el dolor les extasiaba al punto de conseguir orgasmos con este, por lo que la inquisición desarrolló una tortura apropiada, se le negaba cualquier estímulo al xeno, sus ojos, oídos y olfato eran tapados, su boca silenciada y sus miembros fuertemente atados para que no se lastimaran a ellos mismos, esta falta de estímulos los enloquecía, haciéndolos susceptibles, hablarían solo por recibir un golpe, dolor, sentir algo era lo único que deseaban.

Elysius junto con He'stan se hallaban con la Draconte amarrada al completo sobre una silla, su cabeza también estaba sujeta para que no pudiera lastimarse y con sus ojos vendados.

-¡Aaaaahh!- grita mientras se sacude violentamente -¡Ya! ¡Mantenme! ¡No lo soporto!

-No sé cómo te sientes- profiere el Padre Forjador -Pero exageras, si quieres sentir algo de nuevo solo debes responder. ¿Por qué están tras de nosotros?

-Jajajaja- ríe con violencia parecía querer lastimarse la garganta -Un simio como tú no me hará traicionar a mi Arconte.

-Quizás otra semana en la oscuridad te haga pensar con claridad- menciona Elysius.

-¡Asquerosos monos! ¡No importa lo que me pase!- indica con una risa macabra -Ya debe haber otra como yo. Este cuerpo es temporal.

-¿De verdad crees que tú Arconte resucitaría a alguien que le falló de una forma tan catastrófica?- inquiere He'stan -¿Qué crees hermano Capellán?

-Altamente improbable. Debió conseguir a alguien nuevo para reemplazarte, quizás otra Bruja pero con menos de Ochocientos años.

-Jajajaja.

He'stan mira contrariado a la Drukhari -¿Qué te causa gracia?

-Ustedes se creen muy listos, pero no son más que criaturas zarrapastrosas, inmundas, involucionadas, no pueden conmigo- la Draconte se empezó a morderse la lengua y las mejillas, el sabor de la sangre y el dolor la hizo retorcerse en placer -¡Jajajajajajaja!

Elysius con prisa de un potente gancho dejó inconsciente a la hembra Drukhari.

-No hablará- espeta el Capellán.

-Vámonos, hermano, el juicio del Magos debió haber terminado- indica He'stan al levantarse de su silla -Guardias- llama, la puerta del interrogatorio se desliza y un par de mujeres en armadura dorada entran al lugar, el salamandra se retira -Devuélvanla a su celda, hermanas.

Elysius siguió al Padre Forjador fuera de la habitación -Deberíamos, interrogar a los demás.

He'stan parecía considerarlo pero al momento una escuadra de Hermanas del silencio se aproximan con sus espadas guardadas y bolter en mano, la mujer de frente que tenía el cabello blanco y su rostro algo arrugado comunicó en lenguaje de señas -"Deben retirarse, el tiempo ha terminado".

-No sabía que teníamos tiempo- increpa Elysius.

-Tranquilo, está bien, nos retiraremos.

El par fue escoltado hacia los hangares, se colocaron sus cascos en el camino -Nuestro señor, Tu'shan, debió replicar contra la decisión del Inquisidor- menciona Elysius.

-También lo creo.

-¿Deberíamos estar alerta?

-No, debieron habernos disparado en el primer segundo de vernos si pretendían matarnos.

Elysius asiente.

-El Salamandra me ha desafiado y he cedido- se reprendía el Inquisidor.

-No tenía otra opción, señor, estamos en desventaja- señala su psíquico de confianza, vestía una túnica marrón y un báculo con el símbolo inquisitorial.

-Cuando tengamos la oportunidad deberíamos atacar y purgar Nocturne, sus mutaciones son aberrantes- profiere un hombre de piel pálida y cabello rojizo, el Comandante de su milicia personal.

-¿Usted que piensa, Canonesa?- pregunta Bertran todavía pensativo.

-Los Salamandras sólo hacen lo que piensan es correcto, no es la primera vez que el Señor del Capítulo Tu'shan ha intervenido en contra de la Inquisición y no será la primera vez que se enfrenten a un castigo de la Eclesiarquía, los Hijos de Nocturne son reconocidos por su convicción, son amados por todos los civiles que los han conocido. Son aliados valiosos, no recomendaría un pleito con ellos.

-Ridiculeces- exclama el miliciano.

-Espera Marcellus- indica al caminar hacia la Canonesa -¿Usted admira a los Salamandras?

-Salvaron mi mundo cuando niña, sin su inspiración no hubiera sido una sororita- responde con honestidad.

Bertran camina alrededor de ella -Darju, ¿qué opinas?

El psíquico responde al instante -Sus conclusiones son correctas.

-Bien, seremos amigos de los Salamandras- expresa con una sonrisa irónica -Pero primero llame a su Palatina, quiero conocer de primera mano los acontecimientos dentro de la "Sophos Rex" antes de devolverle la nave al Magos. Ahora.

-De inmediato.

Una vez la Canonesa dejó la habitación Marcellus aprovechó para escupir su veneno -Defendieron a unos herejes, merecen el castigo del Dios Emperador.

-Hay que ser inteligentes- profiere el Inquisidor -Hay precedentes, ya han vencido a una fuerza de ataque de la Inquisición, y que no hayan sido declarados traidores por ello demuestra el gran simpatismo que los Señores de Terra le tienen al Capítulo del Primarca Vulkan. Si atacamos y fallamos se habrán perdido almas fieles en una empresa innecesaria.

-¿Innecesaria, señor?

-Los Salamandras no son un peligro para el Imperio a pesar de sus mutaciones y el credo de Prometeo, y ahora que su Primarca está pronto a ser recuperado no los necesitamos de enemigos.

Marcellus se notaba intrigado -¿Qué propone, señor?

Bertran se sirve una copa de vino -Tomar ventaja como hace el mago y las sororitas, con una nueva señal de esperanza los siervos fieles del Imperio serán más fáciles de reclutar y un nuevo crucero no nos vendría nada mal- menciona al beber.

-¿Así nada más? ¿Su afrenta será ignorada?- reclama Marcellus levantando la voz.

-Sí- responde cortantemente -Y el incidente no volverá a ser mencionado, es mejor de ese modo- con otro trago se acaba el vino.

-Claro, Inquisidor- agacha la mirada -Disculpe mi exabrupto.

La puerta se abre e ingresa la Canonesa junto con Anne -Déjeme presentarlos- dice Dalia -Lord Inquisidor ella es Annelies Avil, Hermana Serafín y nuestra Palatina.

Anne permaneció en silencio y se limitó a realizar una reverencia formal -Un placer.

Bertran sonríe complacido -Dalia, Marcellus pueden retirarse- los aludidos obedecieron, en la habitación quedaron, Bertran, Darju y la Palatina -Tienes un historial prominente, especialmente contra Drukhari y T'au. Es impresionante.

-Muchas gracias. No todo el crédito es mío, mis serafines han sido bien entrenadas.

-No minimices tus logros, tú las comandas y las entrenas.

-Tengo algo de ayuda con eso último- reconoció al sonreír con sutileza.

-Humildad, una cualidad que se está perdiendo- ríe el Inquisidor al servir dos copas de vino, ofrece uno a la sororita.

-Se lo agradezco- toma la copa y espera a que el inquisidor bebiera primero para poder hacerlo ella.

-Seré breve, Salamandras, ¿qué opina de ellos?

Annelies no estaba segura de lo que el inquisidor quería oír pero hablaría con la verdad -Son valientes, leales, más humanos de lo que pensaba posible, pragmáticos, siendo honesta no puedo decir nada negativo de ellos.

El inquisidor bebe -¿Qué hay de Gael Fortis?

-Hermético, perfeccionista y algo emocional para ser un tecnosacerdote- la Palatina saborea el néctar, algo suave para su gusto pero muy dulce.

-¿Puedes decir que no es una amenaza?

-No lo consideraría como tal, el tecnosacerdote era muy servicial aunque misterioso como todos los adeptos de Marte.

Bertran asiente -Me convences, nada ha diferido de lo expuesto en tus informes- acaba el líquido de su copa y mira al psíquico el cuál le da sus recomendaciones por vía telepática, el Inquisidor mira su copa vacía, estuvo un par de segundos de esa manera.

Anne empezó a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Qué le habría dicho el psíquico? Era mejor no pensar en ello, no pensar en Hoshi. "Mierda"

-Fue una gran proeza.

-¿Disculpe?

El Inquisidor sonríe -Rechazaron el abordaje de fuerzas de élite solo con servidores y un puñado de Astartes, Skitarii y Sororitas, no había visto u oído tal cosa.

-No peleamos solos, el Dios Emperador estuvo con nosotros- menciona sin atreverse a mirar directamente al Inquisidor, eso delataría el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Jejeje. Veo que no eres muy buena con el alcohol.

-Perdón, no quería parecer descortés.

-Descuida, hija, yo tampoco, esto tiene doce grados de alcohol- tomó la copa de la sororita y colocó ambas de regreso a la mesa al lado de la botella -Puedes retirarte, seguiré tu carrera con gran interés.

-Se lo agradezco- con otra reverencia se retira.

Una vez salió de la habitación el psíquico habla -¿No hará nada?

-No, esta mujer es habilidosa, tiene mucho potencial, pero debe ser templada. La pérdida y el rencor lo harán.

En el hangar se habían reunido los Salamandras, las sororitas que regresaban a su propia nave y los tripulantes liberados de la "Sophos Rex".

Gael con su capucha roja y sus mecadenditros reinstalados se aproxima de forma vacilante hacia la enorme figura del Señor del Capítulo que charlaba con He'stan, Elysius, Pyriel y un tecnomarine, posiblemente un señor de la forja por su parafernalia.

-Mi señor- llama Gael, se arrodilló.

-No te humilles más- dice Tu'shan al levantarlo -Tienes mi perdón.

-Gracias, pero ¿Qué será de nosotros?- inquiere en una tonalidad suave aunque rasposa -¿Podremos continuar?

El Salamandra suspira -Será tu decisión, Magos.

-Es mi promesa, Tu'shan señor de los Dracos de Fuego, Señor de Nocturne, su fe en mí será recompensada aunque me cueste la vida- la convicción en la voz mecánica fue sublime.

-Sirve al Imperio, no te olvides de su gente y será suficiente para mí- le responde con comprensión y majestuosidad -Que el Emperador te proteja, Gael Fortis.

El mago se retira en silencio con una reverencia.

-Es extraño decirlo pero Gael, es una buena persona- profiere Elysius.

-Esperemos que los acontecimientos vividos no lo pongan paranoico- menciona Pyriel.

-Él estará bien, pero nosotros, hermano Epistolario, ¿Qué podemos esperar?- comenta He'stan.

Pyriel agacha la mirada -El visioingeniero no era el traidor, maté a un inocente y su cuerpo fue arrojado al frío espacio como si fuera basura.

-Todos cometemos errores y le ha costado la vida a inocentes- menciona Tu'shan -Aprende de ellos. Jor'el y una escuadra de Piroclastos será teletransportada a la "Sophos Rex" y continuará las investigaciones.

-Entiendo- contesta Pyriel, se aleja en búsqueda de su aprendiz.

-Vamos a las naves- ordena Tu'shan, el grupo empezó a moverse.

He'stan ve a las sororitas a dos cañoneras se distancia -Iré después con Pyriel, quiero hablar con las hermanas.

-Por supuesto- dice el Señor del Capítulo.

El Padre Forjador llamó la atención de las mujeres al instante, la Canonesa y la Palatina fueron a su encuentro -Saludos, Padre Forjador- dijo Dalia con el signo del Aquila.

-Saludos, Canonesa- responde -Quisiera tener unas palabras en privado con la Palatina, por favor.

Dalia se vio algo aturdida por ese nivel de amabilidad proveniente de un Astartes, sabía que los Salamandras no eran iguales a otros Capítulos pero se sorprendió -Claro, un placer verlo Padre Forjador- se alejó un par de metros.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunta He'stan.

-Debería ser yo quien lo pregunte.

El Salamandra permanece en silencio -Todo bien, solo quería extender mi agradecimiento por su ayuda, el sacrificio de sus hermanas no será olvidado, tatuaré sus nombres junto al de mis hermanos que cayeron en la búsqueda de nuestro Primarca.

-Es muy amable de su parte. ¿Cómo están el Capitán Sol y Zarthat?- Anne los vio en el Apotecarion cuando todavía permanecían dentro de la "Sophos Rex".

-Ba'ken ya está despierto, es un tipo muy terco; el hermano Zarthat sigue en el coma pero sus heridas se reparan rápidamente, estimamos dos semanas más para que despierte- informa con cautela.

Anne mira hacia un lado y se atreve a preguntar -No es de su Capítulo, ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No es igual a ustedes y sus mutaciones son aberrantes.

He'stan se muestra algo decepcionado -Tiene la semilla genética del Capítulo, es de los Dragones Negros, sus apotecarios cultivaron sus mutaciones para darles ventaja en la guerra, y no seré yo quién lo critique, hay muchos que nos ven como tú ves a Zarthat.

Anne se percató indudablemente de que lo había arruinado -Yo...

-No, hermana- interrumpe con rapidez -Es hora de irme, agradece a tus compañeras de mi parte.

He'stan se retira sin más, había peleado al lado de los Dragones Negros, sangraron juntos, tuvieron malentendidos, pero no merecían el trato que la inquisición y sus fuerzas les daban, no después de las veces que respondieron ante el llamado de estos.

Annelies mira con pesar la partida de He'stan -Idiota- susurra al regresar con sus hermanas.

-Te ves muy afectada por el Padre Forjador- musita Hoshi que la veía desde el ala de la Thunderhawk.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Vigilarte.

Anne suspira -Si en algún momento tuviste algo que temer, créeme que se acabó aquí.

Argos trabaja junto a sus tecnomarines a bordo de la "Llama Forjada", con la PCE lograron crear varios dispositivos capaces de replicar la "Canción de la Entropía, fue diseñada para vehículos y tanques, pero su versión más ligera podía acoplarse a una armadura de exterminador o cómo Argos lo vio, adaptarla para el uso de las Escuadras Agresoras de Primaris en la Tercera Compañía.

-Argos, ¿cómo están las nuevas armas?- inquiere una voz serena.

-Elysius, hermano- saluda Argos separándose de su trabajo, su rostro estaba cubierto totalmente de metal ahora, en cuanto a su voz aunque mecanizada todavía mostraba el estado de ánimo -¿En serio vienes a revisar mi avance?- inquiere con jovialidad.

-En parte, también vine para que analices mi puño de combate, quiero saber si sientes corrupción en su espíritu máquina.

Argos se aproxima a su amigo y con maestría desconecta el brazo y lo coloca sobre una mesa de trabajo- ¿Desconfías del Magos?

-Prefiero ser prudente, me evitaría futuros inconvenientes.

Argos desarma la carcasa, observa los circuitos y el cableado -No hay mancha de corrupción. Este lanzallamas es una formidable pieza metalúrgica. Si hay algo que pueda hacer es darle un toque más refinado y artesanal a esta fría maquinaria.

-Umm.

-Oh, si prefieres hacerlo por tu cuenta puedo ofrecerte un brazo con el cual puedas forjar.

-Me parece mejor.

-Vamos viejo amigo, no tardaremos.

-Eso espero, entraremos al inmaterium en un par de horas- menciona Elysius al seguir al Señor de la Forja hacia la armería.

-¿Entonces estamos listos para partir hacia Zero?

-Así es hermano, cuando consigamos la "Llama Desatada" estaremos a un solo paso de recuperar a nuestro Padre- menciona con una sonrisa.

-Veo esperanza en tu rostro, hermano- profiere Argos con su voz mecanizada.

-¿Tú no la tienes?

Su voz suena con gracia al decir -Sí, pero no lo puedes notar al verme.

-Jajaja. Es bueno saber que aún mantienes algo de humor.

El viaje a través de la disformidad era un peligro constante, se exponían al ataque de los demonios que habitaban aquel plano, a pesar de los campos que protegían la nave de estos seguía existiendo la posibilidad de que un demonio rompiera la barrera de un psíquico convirtiéndolo en una masa amorfa y demoníaca, que daría paso a más seres del averno hasta que fuera neutralizado, para suerte de la "Rabia Cerúlea" dos escuadrones de las hermanas del silencio fueron reubicadas abordo de la nave, aunque no existía el concepto de tiempo dentro de aquella dimensión los tripulantes seguían teniendo las necesidades habituales del plano real, comían, bebían y dormían; más no sé relajaban pues el inmaterium al no poder hacer daño directo los atosigaba azarosamente con visiones perturbadoras y cacofonías escalofriantes, además de presencias semi corpóreas que recorrían las partes externas de la nave, por lo que siempre habían escuadrones vigilando toda la extensión del crucero.

Una mujer de cabello negro y corto llegándole apenas por debajo de las orejas descansaba abrazada de otra, la observa así tan plácida entre sus brazos, su rostro sereno se veía desfigurado por una cicatriz por medio de toda cara desde la frente bajando por el lado izquierdo de la nariz hasta el labio superior, su perfil siniestro hacía honor a su nombre pues era de un metal oscuro, su ojo augmético era de color rojo más durante su descanso este se apagaba, estás características podían verse antiestéticas en una mujer, pero para ella que conocía el origen de su aspecto la hacía la mujer más bella del universo.

-Mi ojo está apagado pero estoy despierta- profiere la mujer de rostro mecánico.

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

-No, sentí una pequeña descarga en mis sinapsis- menciona moviendo su brazo derecho que era el de la prótesis robótica para atraerla y presionar sus cuerpos alcanzando sus labios -¿Por qué estás despierta?

-Nada- miente con un suspiro -Me desperté y vi tu rostro tan sereno que me quedé contemplando- le dice al mover unos cabellos negros para ver su semblante orgánico, su pupila era color castaño, sus labios rosas al natural, se dejaba los cabellos largos hasta el hombro para cubrir su falta en el frente de su lado izquierdo -Eres hermosa.

La mujer sonríe y baja la mirada mientras su mejilla se tornaba roja -Annelies, sabes cómo mentir.

-Yo nunca te mentiría- le dice al buscar esos labios que la enloquecían, era difícil para ella separarse de su dulzura, durante el día, cuando ya no eran amantes le dolía el pecho ver a esos labios moverse y no poder callarlos con un beso.

Se abrazaron y unieron sus intimidades, cicatrices de arduas batallas y dolorosas pérdidas plagaban sus fisonomías desprovistas de ropaje alguno, cruzaron sus piernas y se acariciaron con premura.

-Me encantan estas piernas gruesas y jugosas- dice Hoshi al estrujar los generosos muslos de la Palatina.

Anne suelta un gemido al sentir los dedos cálidos de su amante deslizarse dentro de su vientre, le encantaba al mismo tiempo que le aterraba; ahí pecando sus miedos se le hacían presente, si alguna de las hermanas superioras se enterase de su amorío con su segunda al mando entraría de inmediato a ser sospechosas de herejía y de fallarle al Dios Emperador, amado por todos, ella no pretendía agraviar al Emperador, sus milagros y poder se veían por toda la galaxia como tendría ella, una simple sierva, la osadía de contradecir sus designios o buscar alejarse de su luz. No se le era prohibido las relaciones sexuales, ni se le negaba amar a alguien de su mismo sexo, pero si se le era negado confraternizar con sus hermanas de batalla, como no iba a amar a Hoshi, sus caricias, sus palabras y su sacrificio le decían que el amor era puro como el que tenía el Dios Emperador para con toda la raza humana, porque se despegaría de un amor como ese. Un nuevo gemido la sacó de su introspección poniéndola de vuelta al mundo real.

-Te amo- le dice Hoshi arrancándole un beso apasionado.

-Yo te amo más- le responde con otro gemido.

-Mientes.

Hoshi comenzó a bajar colocando besos en los puntos más sensibles de la anatomía de su amada la cual gimoteaba con cada roce -Me encanta hacer gemir a la Palatina- dice con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Puedo sacarte de las serafines si no me muestras respeto- expresa con un rostro carmesí y una sonrisa ladina.

-Perdóneme, déjeme mostrar mi devoción hacia usted- recita al llegar a la entrepierna donde se detuvo.

Su carne, su monte y vulva estaban sudorosos por el previo acto carnal que protagonizaron antes de dormirse, todavía mantenía el aspecto virginal de la primera vez que la degustó, lo recordaba claramente; Anne había llegado con dieciocho años, una novata en toda regla, feroz en combate pero algo floja en cuanto a puntería, jamás habría llegado a Serafín si ella no la hubiera acogido como aprendiz, le encantó su mirada penetrante y oscura, sus facciones finas y su figura curvilínea sólo la animaron, se ofreció a ayudarla, para ese momento Hoshi tenía cinco años en la orden, con veinte y tres años ya era una hermana Serafín, Anne en nada logró comparársele, aunque los elogios las recibió Naoko por su habilidad como instructora. Se volvieron muy unidas, para cuando Anne tuvo dos años en la orden comenzó a conquistarla pues notó ciertas muestras de interés, todos los días suplicaba al Dios Emperador por el amor de Anne; su primer beso se lo dieron en las jaulas en un accidente al momento de entrenar, Hoshi estaba segura que la novata no se había tropezado como dijo en esa oportunidad, más tarde ese mismo día fue sorprendida con la visita de esta a su dormitorio, esa noche se conocieron en cuerpo y alma, se vio bendecida al tener la virginidad de la muchacha en sus manos, no pararon hasta que el sol apareció de nuevo en el cielo. Esas piernas siempre fueron su delirio, suaves al tacto pero apretaban con fuerza como si quisiera fusionarse con ella, en su muslo derecho se dibujaba una flor de lis del tamaño de una mano, el símbolo del adeptas sororitas, su misión y lealtad para con la orden y Emperador eran firmes, pero en su corazón siempre temía que todo su sacrificio no sirviera de nada cuando fueran descubiertas, por esa razón hacía lo imposible para ganar la mayor cantidad de laureles y respeto, con tal de que el momento que fueran juzgadas al menos pudiera salvar a Anne, el Emperador se la entregó y ella haría todo en su poder para que nadie se la arrebatase.

-¡Hoshi!- jadea la palatina arqueando la espalda.

-Solo un poco más- responde empecinando su esfuerzo en el clítoris.

-¡Aaaaah!

-Gime más- pide con hambre -Dame tu néctar.

Anne no pudo evitar reír mientras se retorcía embelesada -Gran Emperador. ¡AAAAAAHHH!

El cálido jugo se regó por su entrepierna y Hoshi los bebió presurosa, sedienta, a su paladar no era otra cosa que ambrosía, lo que no capturó con su boca lo lamió de las piernas temblorosas de su amante.

-Tan deliciosa como siempre- ronronea Hoshi con una mirada coqueta alcanzando esos anhelantes labios.

Anne logra separar jadeante -Mi turno, querida.

-No, déjame seguir, quiero volver a oírte- le susurra al oído y procede a morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Anne ríe y la empuja -Basta- su sonrisa era radiante y la alegría que irradiaba su rostro no se había visto en siglos en ese sector de la galaxia.

**Gracias por leer, primera y última escena sexual espero haya sido de su agrado XD, recuerden darme sus opiniones, votar y compartir para que la verdad imperial se extienda por la sagrada Terra. Les deseo buena suerte y recuerden ¡El Emperador Protege!**


	7. ZERO

**Bienvenidos camaradas leales, xenos y amantes del Empíreo les traigo un nuevo capítulo, me tardé pero por no tener tiempo, no más excusas de mi parte, sigan por favor:**

**ZERO**

-Su fracaso es inadmisible- profiere una figura andrógina vestida con una negra y afilada armadura -¿Dónde está?

-Muerta o capturada- responde Gaurel que se mantenía con la frente en el suelo completamente sumiso.

La figura se levanta de su trono y con calma se aproxima al Hemónculo -Debería matarte.

-No lo hará.

Gaurel se levanta y con una cimitarra lo ataca, el Arconte ríe ante el patético intento, con un par de movimientos lo desarma.

-Jajajaja- hunde sus garras en el costado del Hemónculo arrancando un grito desgarrador -Tuviste el valor. Al menos no morirás hoy, hemónculo.

Deja caer al Hemónculo, se aparta, camina lento y amenazante hasta llegar a Artriov -Querido, mira lo que te hicieron- ríe al tocarle las mejillas, le muerde el labio abriendo una herida de la cual la sangre brotó hasta su boca -Jejeje- le acarició el rostro, entonces le quebró el cuello, aspiró el alma que se iba a la tortura eterna de "La gran Serpiente" y se estremeció ante su sabor.

-Muy bien, Gaurel, dile a Sefiht que está a cargo de los Íncubos ahora- deja caer el cuerpo -Alimenten a las bestias con este desperdicio.

Guerreros de la Kabala arrastran el cuerpo fuera de la habitación, la sangre tiñó el piso de un rojo oscuro.

-Mi señor, ¿Qué haremos ahora?- jadea el Hemónculo mientras se cubre sus heridas.

-No podemos hacer nada, sólo esperar, si Festhet es tan lista como ella cree que es, sabrá darnos su posición y esperemos que ese Mon'Keigh no haya sido descubierto todavía- su monólogo era frío y distante como si hablara solo para él -O podemos hacer que alguien más los encuentre por nosotros.

-¿Cómo señor?

-Solo tenemos que esparcir el rumor de que los Salamandras están apunto de hallar a Vulkan, jejeje y verás como todos sus enemigos se lanzarán a la cacería como bestias hambrientas.

El Arconte con un movimiento de su mano ordena al Hemónculo que se retire.

-Antes de irme quisiera preguntar por los lagartos.

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Han fracasado en su función, yo puedo volverlos útiles- menciona con una sonrisa siniestra.

El Arconte sonríe complacido -Has lo que debas, te lo dejo en tus manos.

* * *

-¿Soy yo o la comida empezó a tener un sabor extraño desde que las hermanas del silencio están abordo de la nave?- inquiere Ariadne sin animarse a probar bocado.

Annelies sin dejar de probar el alimento musita -No importa como la sientas, debes tragarla si quieres tener las fuerzas para pelear.

-Si no le molesta Palatina, quisiera ayunar hoy.

Anne tomó el plato y lo colocó junto al suyo, era una sopa de unos granos circulares de color anaranjado y carne de algún artrópodo -Más para mí.

-¿Puedo retirarme?

-Ve a la capilla, dos horas de oración. El alimento no se desprecia.

Ariadne suspiró -Sí señora- se puso de pie y tras una reverencia se retiró.

Su'ane mira irse a la rubia -Está muy rara.

-No es la única- menciona Hoshi mirando hacia un par de mesas al fondo donde Grail comía en la misma mesa que una hermana del silencio.

Era una escena peculiar ya que nadie se sentía cómodo cerca de una Paria, cumplían un rol importante cazando brujas, psíquicos rebeldes y recolectando el tributo diario de almas para el Emperador, pero su sola presencia era antinatural para otras formas de vida, especialmente para los psíquicos, las hermanas del silencio no poseían una presencia física en la disformidad como todos los demás, esta característica las hacia nulidades psíquicas y les daba su peligrosidad, esto es heredable, se lo llama gen "Paria", no muchas nulidades psíquicas llegan a la madurez pues sus pares los desprecian, inclusive sus padres suelen abandonarlos a su suerte, son rescatados por la Inquisición y puestos al servicio del Imperio.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"- Grail trataba de iniciar una conversación con la guerrera, como era predecible sentía cierto nivel de incomodidad pero su nivel de interés era más alto.

Grail era una mujer robusta de rostro ancho, su corte era al ras, su rostro tenía una cicatriz a lo largo de su frente y una quemadura en su sien izquierda, ella provenía de un mundo feudal donde no podía expresar su sexualidad con libertad, una vez salió del lugar sintió una liberación que decidió aprovechar mientras servía al Dios Emperador.

La joven guerrera no contestó, simplemente se limitó a observarla y probar bocado, su rostro no tenía cicatrices, solo unas pecas en sus mejillas, su cabello era rojo y todo lo que poseía era un puñado en la corona amarrado con unos anillos gruesos para que se elevara, estaba sin su casco y gorjal, se los había retirado para poder comer de mejor manera.

-"Vamos, no muerdo"- insiste con el lenguaje de señas -"Mi nombre es Grail."

Hoshi llegó por detrás -Ese no es el sistema de señas que usan las hermanas del silencio- se retira sin decir más.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho antes- profiere Grail avergonzada volteando hacia Naoko.

-Era divertido verte intentarlo- menciona Hoshi con una sonrisa.

-Jijiji- una risilla se escuchó.

Grail regresa la mirada y vio el rostro sonriente de la guerrera -No has hecho el voto de silencio, ¿verdad?

-Todavía no- responde con una sonrisa que apenas podía contener.

-Eres algo risueña- comenta Grail.

Aquello devolvió a la mujer a su apariencia estoica -No había reído en mi vida, resulta algo extraño.

-Me alegra haberte hecho sonreír aunque haya sido a causa de mis tonterías.

-No te rindes- menciona al probar bocado -Por cierto, para que no sufras más humillaciones, estoy concentrada en mi labor y no me atraen las mujeres- dejó su cuchara, su rostro se tornó severo -Y yo no le atraigo a nadie.

Grail sintió una gran malestar pero contuvo la sensación para expresar amablemente -Entiendo, me gusta conocer gente, si quieres podemos ser amigas.

-¿Amigas?- murmulló como el solo concepto de la palabra le fuera desconocido -Me gustaría.

Grail sonríe -Bien. ¿Por qué comes sola?

-Ellas están en algún tipo de reunión que no puedo presenciar todavía.

-Sé como se siente.

La mujer de armadura dorada profiere con premura -Perdón. No me presente, Meryl Gozias.

-Grail Highland, encantada.

* * *

En la "Sophos Rex" las reparaciones continuaban incluso en la disformidad, varias cámaras de la nave se perdieron para siempre, todas las fisuras estaban selladas pero faltaba recuperar todos los sistemas vitales y operativos de las recámaras que se pudieron salvar, tecnosacerdotes y visioingenieros se encargaban de ello con electrosacerdotes como guardias contra las apariciones de la disformidad.

Cheng caminaba a paso acelerado, los servos de sus piernas la movían a la velocidad de un vehículo, llevaba la placa de datos con el avance en las reparaciones y los requerimientos extras de las mismas. Sus extremidades eran mecánicas y su columna reforzada con metal que llevaba los circuitos necesarios para una veloz conexión entre su cerebro y los servos, además de soportar el peso extra de sus partes mecánicas; ojos y nariz se reemplazaron con mecanismos mejorados que suplieron las funciones de estos, su cabeza era calva y tenía varios cables conectados directamente al cerebro donde poseía un disco duro el cual usaba para acudir por información puramente relacionada a sus labores, su número de mecadendritos aumentó a seis después del enfrentamiento con Jiro, los nuevos tentáculos tenían la única función de ser artilugios ofensivos, un lanzallamas de bajo poder y una con punta de lanza electrificada, su cuerpo era de acero, no era débil, no podía permitirse otra situación como la acontecida.

Gael solitario en su forja privada trabajaba en la elaboración de una nueva arma para ofrecerla al Señor de los Salamandras, era el primer paso para expiar sus faltas, las revelaciones lo dejaron inseguro de su capacidad de mando, su aprendiz fue asesinado, lo cual ahora sabía fue un trágico error, el traidor podía seguir en su nave pero prefirió dejarlo en manos del Semántico que enviaron los Salamandras, era su propósito despejar su mente, usaba la fabricación del artilugio como una forma de introspección, meditar en sus fallas, hallar la voluntad del Omnissiah y adentrarse en sus caminos, había demasiada carne en él.

Cheng irrumpe en el santuario de Gael, era una amplia estancia con más apariencia de estudio que de forja, las paredes adornadas con madera negra, y altos relieves en barroco, varias librerías con pergaminos minuciosamente ordenados, colosales archiveros metálicos que se elevaban toda la extensión de la habitación unos cinco metros donde innumerables placas de datos tendrían que estar guardadas, discos duros y procesadores emitían constantemente su música, un escritorio elegante sobre el que descansaba un solitario libro y tras él, colocado en la pared un cuadro de cuerpo entero recubierto por cristal, en la pintura se apreciaba una pareja en ropas victorianas, se veían jóvenes, con porte aristocrático, la mujer de una piel oscura y el hombre de piel morena con un espeso bigote y con ellos un niño de apenas ocho años sonriendo. Al final de la estancia, a doscientos metros del estudio se veía el fuego y hollín, varios servidores perpetuamente activos limpiaban el carbón que se pegara a los muebles y procesadores, una figura metálica movía incansablemente sus brazos y mecadenditros mientras se oía el golpe de un martillo neumático, acompañado por tres servidores que de momento permanecían estáticos y sobre ellos adueñándose del espacio visual el símbolo del Mechanicus.

El martilleo se detuvo, Gael bajó sus herramientas y al voltearse mostró un rostro mecánico lleno de hollín -Dime- exige con premura.

-Señor, como fue calculado no hay suficiente plastiacero para cubrir la última cámara, lo recubriremos con ferrocemento. El navegante ve próxima nuestra salida del Inmaterium. Siete horas, quince minutos y 48 segundos aproximadamente.

-Deja la placa sobre el escritorio, la analizaré después- expresa con estoicismo, regresa a su labor maquinalmente, las chispas volvieron a saltar, las perforadoras sonaron al mismo tiempo que la soldadora eléctrica.

-¿Señor?- llama Cheng, Gael no respondió -¿Maestro?- insiste sin conseguir nada, un intento desesperado más -Gael.

Paró en seco su trabajo produciendo un chirrido terrible, sus partes mecánicas sonaron debajo de su capucha -¿Qué?

-Me preocupas- dijo con suavidad -¿Qué te pasa?

-Dudo, Jia.

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunta dándole su espacio.

-Deseo reemplazar el resto de mi masa encefálica con circuitos...- calla repentinamente.

-¿Pero?

-Al hacerlo sere más eficiente, práctico, más rápido en reacción y pensamiento, pero esa eficiencia se traduciría en dar paso al daño colateral y el término "pérdidas aceptables"- responde contrariado -¿Qué pérdida puede ser aceptable cuando hablamos de la población civil?

-Yo...- quiso responder con lógica pero el problema que Gael le presentaba no se respondía con ella.

-No soy de Marte, Jia, no puedo poner a la lógica sobre la moral, no nací para ser un tecnosacerdote, más aprendí las verdades y ventajas de la máquina. Es él único camino digno de seguirse, pero ¿debo sacrificar lo que queda de mi humanidad y ser uno con la máquina?

Cheng agacha la mirada, era difícil aclarar esta situación pues sus sentimientos se involucraron y estos eran complicados de descifrar para su fría lógica -No creo ser capaz de darte la respuestas que buscas, mi estimado.

-No- responde recomponiendo su postura -Ya lo hiciste- se acerca a la marciana, la toma de las manos y suavemente choca sus frentes -Te lo agradezco.

* * *

-Se están replegando- informa un guerrero de gran tamaño, su armadura era negra y amarilla, con parafernalia puntiaguda, su casco adornado con cuernos y en ellos un par de cráneos humanos.

A la distancia una batalla se desarrollaba, grandes muros fueron derribados, los guerreros de hierro ingresaban a raudales dentro de la ciudad minera, se empieza una masacre contra los defensores que son descuartizados y vapuleados.

-Debemos conquistar la ciudad rápido, ya estoy harto de su táctica de tierra arrasada- expresa un guerrero más grande con el rostro deforme y grotesco, sus manos eran garras aterradoras que le impedían cerrar los puños, no podía usar armas pero los poderes ruinosos se lo compensaron con la habilidad de manipular la disformidad.

Mientras observaban una luz empezó a brillar en medio de la ciudad, después una explosión inmensa se hizo presente, el calor y el fuego desintegraron a los sirvientes del caos y la ciudad, la explosión se convirtió en un inmenso hongo oscuro.

-¡GRRRRRRRR!- grita el comandante llenó de rabia, todas esas almas para ser sacrificadas se le fueron negadas, otra vez -¡Malditos! ¡Marl, ¿repararon la tuneladora?!

-No mi señor- responde igual de rabioso.

-Recuperen a los que se puedan, marcharemos de inmediato, no les daré tiempo para que planten otras de esas ojivas nucleares- gruñe escupiendo una baba negra y repulsiva.

* * *

La realidad se quiebra, una grieta interdimensional masiva expulsa energía disforme y gigantescas naves góticas. Toda la flota aparece a dos unidades astronómicas de la estrella binaria en la que los planetas tenían su órbita elíptica, la más grande, una azul masiva y la más pequeña un sol amarillo de tres cuartos del tamaño de la azul. Los escáneres raudos empezaron su labor, no tardaron en hallar algo de interés, una flota del caos de tres naves góticas con fuselaje palpitante, Guerreros de Hierro, la paz nunca fue una opción en la galaxia pero ahora más que nunca las fuerzas leales prepararon a sus guerreros para una sórdida y brutal batalla, el caos un enemigo primordial de la humanidad, una legión traidora, que antaño atacó a los Salamandras en Istvaan V cuando declaraban ser hermanos, aquella masacre dejó a los Nacidos del fuego al borde de la extinción, si había un momento cuando los Hijos de Vulkan debían mostrar toda la fuerza heredada de su primarca y su famosa ira enfocada era esta, ya Diez mil años de aquella traición pero ésta era fresca en la memoria colectiva del Capítulo. Los tanques, hermanos venerables y exterminadores fueron preparados y la opción atómica fue dispuesta para un exterminatus del planeta sobre el cual patrullaban una vez se acabaran los negocios que les atañían.

Tu'shan con su armadura escamosa ya se hallaba en el hangar, toda la primera compañía se hallaba arrodillada, incluyendo He'stan, esperando las palabras del señor del señor del capítulo.

-Hermano Capellán Elysius- llama, Elysius se incorpora -Empieza por favor.

-¡Allá están las llamas de la batalla hermanos! ¡La marca de la traición! ¡El Emperador está de nuestro lado! ¡Por la gracia de Vulkan y el Emperador! ¡Aplastadlos contra el yunque!

El eco del metal golpeandose era ensordecedor y la ira en los ojos rojos de los nacidos del fuego era espeluznante.

Tu'shan levanta su mano callando los eufóricos sonidos -¡Recuerden Istvaan V! ¡EL FUEGO DE VULKAN LATE EN MI PECHO!

-¡CON EL GOLPEARÉ A LOS ENEMIGOS DEL EMPERADOR!- la atronadora respuesta hizo temblar los vitrales circundantes y el suelo del hangar.

He'stan se pone de pie para proclamar -¡HACIA LOS FUEGOS DE LA BATALLA!

-¡SOBRE EL YUNQUE DE LA GUERRA!

-¡POR VULKAN Y EL EMPERADOR!- clama Tu'shan señalando las cañoneras.

Los soldados se colocaron sus cascos, con presteza subieron a los stormbird y thunderhawk para invadir la superficie del planeta mientras las naves se encargarían de abatir a la flota traidora.

* * *

Las sororitas en la "Rabia Cerúlea" permanecían con sus rodillas dobladas y con el rosarius en sus manos entonaban suaves letanías al Dios Emperador, frente a ellas una hermana dialogante entonaba un cántico votivo mientras la Canonesa colocaba sellos de pureza a las sobrevivientes de la escuadra de Annelies, dicho sello proclama: _"__**Guide**_ _**gladius**_ _**meus**_ _**Imperatoris**__**, **__**eam**_ _**ad**__** mortem **__**humanitatis**_ _**inimicos**_ _**sub**_ _**eius**_ _**nomine**__**. **__**Non**_ _**enim**_ _**erit**__** ultra **__**misericordiae**_ _**verecundiora**_ _**patris**_ _**discoperuerunt**_ _**in**_ _**populo**__**. Hoc **__**solum**__** toto **__**corde**_ _**vivit**_ _**facere**_ _**testamentum**__**." **_La canonesa coloca el sello con cera roja y lo marca con la flor de lis en la hombrera derecha de las siete hermanas, al terminar estas se arrodillan a excepción de Annelies.

-Te has ganado la simpatía del Inquisidor- profiere la canonesa mientras prepara un segundo sello únicamente para ella -Tendrás un gran futuro.

Annelies no comprendía con claridad esas palabras, su corazón latió con prisa haciendo estrecha la bóveda que lo contenía, era posible que significaran lo que deseaba.

Un nuevo sello se le coloca en el pecho derecho: **_"_****_Et_****_ pura anima nobilis _****_est_****_, _****_et_** **_idcirco_** **_erigitur_****_. _****_Spes_** **_tecum_****_. _****_Gerit_****_ cum _****_morte_****_, _****_et_** **_gladius_** **_gloriae_** **_tuae_** **_actus_****_. _****_Et_** **_fecit_** **_Deus_** **_Imperatore_** **_passa_** **_esset_** **_iustum_** **_iudicium_** **_tuum_****_ da _****_gloriam_** **_nomini_** **_tuo_****_."_**

-No nos decepcionarás- dice la canonesa.

Annelies se arrodilló como el resto sin entender si lo que le dijo fue una pregunta o una afirmación. La voz de la hermana dialogante sube de tono, ahora se escuchaba por encima de los motores rugientes de las cañoneras.

-El Dios Emperador de la Humanidad bendice a sus férreas hijas, luchen en contra del caos, los xenos y mutantes, no les tengan piedad- su voz era melodiosa pero firme y clerical, con el Lectitio Divinitatus en mano recita uno de sus pasajes -"Ama al Emperador, pues él es la salvación de la Humanidad. Obedece sus palabras porque él te conducirá a la luz del futuro. Haz caso de su sabiduría, pues él te protegerá del mal. Susurra sus plegarias con devoción, pues ellas salvarán tu alma. Honra a sus siervos, pues ellos hablan con su voz. Tiembla ante su majestad, pues todos caminamos bajo su sombra inmortal."

-¡PURGAD A LOS HEREJES EN NOMBRE DEL EMPERADOR!- clama la Canonesa.

-¡POR EL EMPERADOR!- el clamor apaciguó los motores de las naves.

* * *

El herrero de guerra Fero Falkos y sus huestes preparaban el asedio a la última ciudad de Zero, atrincherados en dos kilómetros de macizas murallas de veinte metros, su retaguardia estaba cubierta por una montaña rocosa cuya cumbre fue aplanada para servir como plataformas de naves de carga, ahora la antaño gran ciudad minera la ocupa para sus naves de guerra.

Fero mandó a cavar trincheras a todo lo largo de la muralla alejados del escudo de vacío, sus grandes ingenios demoníacos habían sido obliterados con la política de tierra quemada que usaban los habitantes de Zero, lo único que le quedaba era un taladro de termita que requería reparaciones y faltaban varios días para que estuviera operativo, una ves terminaran las trincheras montarían una muralla, de esta manera evitarían que pudieran salir a buscar alimentos, cortarían el agua y dejarían que agonizaran. Sus zapadores entonces se encargarían de hacer volar las murallas si no se reparaba a tiempo la tuneladora, dispuso puestos de bolter pesado usados por cultistas y guerreros de hierro, plataformas de fuego antiaéreo y artillería ligera que era incapaz de atravesar los escudos de vacío. Mientras distraía a los defensores pensaba infiltrar unos cultistas, cosa que sería fácil ya que debido a las incontables bombas atómicas detonadas el planeta se volvió hostil, los pobladores ahora debían salir al exterior con trajes antiradiación, a pesar de toda la devastación no se produjo un invierno nuclear, el sol iluminaba con más potencia que antes creando enormes desiertos yermos constantemente en expansión.

-Señor- llama Marl.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- inquiere con un gruñido.

-Una flota Imperial apareció, siete naves y veintitrés fragatas, mi señor.

Fero aprieta sus pútridas fauces -Que resistan, si conseguimos las almas de la ciudad tendremos ayuda de los Dioses, y acabaremos con esos infelices.

-Señor- dice con lentitud -Hay Salamandras con ellos.

El Herrero de Guerra mira al legionario -¿Eso te preocupa?

-Pueden evacuar a la población antes de que podamos entrar- responde.

-Entonces aceleramos nuestros esfuerzos. Quiero la tuneladora lo más pronto posible, llévate los que hagan falta.

-En seguida.

-No.

Marl permanece estático esperando las órdenes.

-Reubica la artillería, esperaremos a los refuerzos.

* * *

-Tenemos la posición de una conglomeración de herejes a las afueras de una ciudad forja- menciona el piloto del thunderhawk -Se nos ha ordenado despejar el terreno.

-Entendido- expresa Elysius que junto con He'stan comandaban dos escuadras de guerreros veteranos de la primera compañía, sus armaduras eran artesanales, ninguno tenía una armadura similar a la de sus hermanos y sus yelmos al estilo caballeresco procedían de los mismísimos supervivientes de Istvaan V, mantenidos y pulidos con devoción por casi diez mil años y ese día volverían a mancharse con la sangre de sus enemigos.

Las naves en cuestión de minutos dejan el vacío del espacio y se adentran en la atmosfera ardiente del planeta, sortean el abrumador fuego aéreo, los impactos resuenan en sus fuselajes, el atronador ruido de la guerra inunda los corazones de los astartes y sororitas.

-Recuerden hermanos, el objetivo son los cañones antiaéreos- dice Elysius empuñando su croxius -Abriremos paso para un descenso seguro de nuestros hermanos y hermanas. Qué los herejes sientan la furia del Capítulo.

Una stormbird cae en picada con una escuadra de hermanas de batalla, otra cañonera que cargaba marines de la tercera compañía se enciende en llamas en el cielo.

Un misil disparado desde una cañonera destruye una torre antiaérea dando paso al descenso de la primera oleada.

-Listos para el descenso- informa el piloto.

Elysius siente el nerviosismo antes de la batalla, emoción que nunca desaparecía a pesar de los siglos y cientos de batallas vividas. Sienten a la nave posarse y sus corazones se aceleran mientras la rampa desciende, el fuego enemigo cae sobre ellos sin que pudieran descender. Elysius empuña su rosarius, lo levanta en alto creando una barrera protectora del ancho suficiente para cubrir la salida.

Una vez la rampa bajó Elysius lideró la carga al grito de -¡POR EL EMPERADOR!

-¡AAAAAHHH!

Movidos por la ira de una traición fratricida acontecida hace milenios atravesaron la lluvia de bolter, Elysius rogaba por que el escudo resistiera hasta llegar al primer nido de ametralladora. Una granada cayó sobre los enemigos, los cultistas quedaron desmembrados y sus vísceras regadas por el campo. Las escuadras al completo entraron a las trincheras, el fuego de los lanzallamas de He'stan y Elysius despejaron los pasadizos, el camino hacia el próximo objetivo era claro, una plataforma antiaérea resguardada por legionarios de los Guerreros de Hierro.

-¡Presionen!- clama He'stan al embestir a un legionario con su lanza encendida, el arma cortó la ceramita y adamantio como mantequilla.

Tomaron el emplazamiento en un instante, los preparativos para el asedio que se habían logrado realizar no estaban pensados para enfrentar fuerzas externas.

-A por el siguiente- ordena el Capellán.

Se pusieron en marcha cuando una luz azul incandescente golpea a un miembro de la escuadra, el abdomen desapareció en lo que duró el destello, un casco con una cabeza dentro cayó junto a un brazo y las piernas avanzaron unos pasos debido a los servos antes de que estos se apagaran y la parte inferior de la armadura también se desplomara.

-¡A cubierto!- ordena He'stan.

Dos cañones de plasma bien posicionados sobre un terraplén fortificado lanzaban su letal ataque; la siguiente torre antiaérea se hallaba al otro lado del montículo que tenía una pendiente de 45 grados y con varios legionarios cuidando la base haciendo imposible rodearla.

-He'stan al habla, necesito un bombardeo en el subsector A3- habla mediante enlace vox.

-_Negativo, todavía hay demasiado fuego enemigo- le responden _

-Envíen una escuadra de asalto a que tome la posición- ordena.

_-Entendido- se corta la transmisión._

* * *

Anne a bordo de su cañonera lideraba tres escuadrones de hermanas de batalla, la ayudaban dos hermanas superioras.

-Preparen sus corazones hermanas pues los entregarán en nombre del Emperador- recita Anne -Karo, flanco derecho, Demay el izquierdo, yo tomaré la fortificación.

En lo alto se abren las compuertas, una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpea las servoarmaduras, Anne sentía temor en lo momentos previos a la batalla, era humana después de todo, solo la devoción hacia el Emperador la hacía superar tal limitación, los Astartes por su lado carecían de miedo gracias a todos los tratamientos psicoquimicos y eso les permitía lanzarse a la guerra con más frialdad.

-Estamos a treinta segundos del descenso- indica Hoshi.

Anne asiente -Revisen sus bolters.

Una serie de chasquidos se oyeron sobre el ruido de los motores y las explosiones.

-¡Lleven muerte a los traidores!- grita Anne siendo la primera en lanzarse.

Las pesadas servoarmaduras aceleran la caída poniéndolas al alcance de las armas enemigas, una hermana fue derribada por fuego de bolter, sus retrorreactores se activaron frenando la caída, efectuaron maniobras evasivas sin perder ninguna otra hermana.

Cuando la escuadra de Anne estuvo sobre la fortificación tomó la bomba de fusión de su cinto electromagnético, Hoshi y Ariadne la imitaron, las prepararon y arrojaron. La explosión derritió el ferrocemento y acero de la construcción, los legionarios del interior que habían sobrevivido respondieron con ráfagas bolter.

Las serafines con un bolter en cada mano dejaron caer una lluvia destructiva sobre sus enemigos, dos hermanas más cayeron en el cruce de fuego antes de que aterrizaran dentro de los restos. Annelies y Ariadne que eran las únicas que tenían pistola de plasma neutralizaron los cañones mientras sus hermanas se encargaban de los legionarios aturdidos.

Uno de los guerreros de hierro no pudo ser liquidado con los disparos, su cuerpo tomó una forma abotargada, sus músculos se inflaron abriendo grandes grietas en la armadura de donde carne roja y palpitante salió a relucir, desprendió un olor a azufre y cuernos salieron de su casco, con espada sierra en mano atacó.

Las balas no produjeron reacción alguna, la bestia embistió a la primera sororita atravesándola con sus cuernos.

-¡Aaaah!- el grito fue espeluznante, la sangre descendió por los cuernos hasta manchar el casco de legionario mutado por el caos.

-¡Sangre para el Dios de la Sangre! ¡Cráneos para el trono de cráneos!- clama con rabia mientras su casco se partía y mostraba un rostro animalesco, la criatura ya no mostraba rasgos humanos siendo nada más que una parodia de un Astartes.

-¡AAAGGHH!- la sororita fue desgarrada sobre los cuernos del demonio y este aún bajo los disparos bolter se tomó su tiempo para masticar la tripa que llegó a sus fauces.

Hoshi guardó una pistola y desenfundó su espada de energía, sin temor se abalanzó con sus reactores sobre la criatura.

-¡POR EL EMPERADOR!

La velocidad de su ataque fue sorprendente, la bestia perdió un brazo de un tajo y un cuerno con el disparo del bolter.

-¡Granada!- exclama Grail al lanzar el objeto.

La bestia cayó con las piernas destrozadas, se arrastró con su único brazo de forma horrible, convulsionando, babeando y sus gemidos infrahumanos causaban escalofríos.

Hoshi saltó sobre la criatura empalandola por la espalda con su espada, con una férrea voluntad y la fuerza de su brazo mecánico sostuvo al monstruo lo suficiente para que Anne apuntara con su pistola plasma y el cráneo desapareciera dejando una masa pegajosa y maloliente.

-Grail, incinera esta inmundicia- profiere Annelies con la respiración agitada.

Hoshi extrae la espada y se aparta. Grail con su lanzallamas de mano con promethium bendecido arroja llamas sobre los restos.

Annelies se aproxima al borde del terraplén, a la distancia observó la torre antiaérea ardiendo y a los Salamandras avanzando por el campo de batalla, las llamas de sus armas brillaban por todos lados, siempre era un espectáculo presenciar a los Astartes en acción, sin embargo también veía cuerpos esmeralda regados en el campo de batalla; un apotecario se inclina sobre un hermano caído y con sus instrumentos extrae la semilla genética, aquel acto le daba un futuro al Capítulo y esperanzas en el corazón de Anne, siempre que esa preciada semilla se cosechara estos guerreros seguirían presentes en la galaxia defendiendo a la Humanidad.

* * *

Los defensores de la ciudad forja no tardaron en escuchar todo el alboroto, asomaron sus cabezas por sobre las defensas para presenciar anonadados el desembarco.

-Señor- profiere un joven ancho de baja estatura y una espesa barba negra.

-Dime muchacho- expresa un hombre más alto y ancho de barba blanca que miraba extasiado desde la trinchera en las afueras del muro.

-¿Qué es esto?- indaga confundido.

El hombre mayor soltó una lágrima solitaria al ver los seres que descendían de las cañoneras -Son Marines Espaciales.

-Eso significa...- empezó a decir sonriendo de alivio.

-Sí- le interrumpe con su voz temblando -El Emperador... escuchó nuestras peglarias- solloza ante la majestuosidad de los campeones de la Humanidad.

Se limpia sus lágrimas y se coloca su yelmo -¡Muy bien cabrones, levanten sus traseros!- clama con fervor al saltar al campo de batalla con su servoarmadura y martillo a dos manos.

Desde toda la extensión de las trincheras emergieron centenares de figuras rechonchas y blindadas.

-¡EL DÍA HA LLEGADO! ¡POR EL EMPERADOR!

* * *

Las figuras robustas atacaron el flanco delantero del enemigo que se había concentrado en abatir a los Salamandras, la resistencia fue mínima.

Tu'shan llega al campo de batalla montado sobre un tanque Predator, dos más tras él y dos Land Raiders que cargaban a los Exterminadores y tras ellos dos hermanos venerables, los Dreadnought avanzaban con cuatros escuadras de de la primera compañía, el estandarte de los Salamandras ondeaba con el viento radioactivo, el poder de fuego fue abrumador para las reducidas fuerzas herejes que todavía resistían.

La totalidad de las tres compañías descendieron y despejaron las trincheras enemigas, los guerreros de hierro habían retirado pero el señor del capítulo y sus capitanes estaban seguros de que era un movimiento estratégico, ellos volverían.

Las fuerzas de los Salamandras, Sororitas y Hermanas del silencio se hallan en el campo de batalla mientras las armas pesadas terminaban de desperdigar a los cultistas y marines traidores.

Dalia con su escuadra de Hermanas Celeste se encuentra con Tu'shan detrás del Predator, también se les acercó una escuadra de hermanas del silencio.

-Señor, están huyendo, deberíamos seguirlos y acabarlos- opina Dalia.

-No, sus zapadores debieron cubrir su retirada con minas y trampas aún peores- menciona Tu'shan con su mirada hacia el cielo.

Las naves llegan y dejan caer una andanada de bombas sobre las tropas enemigas.

-El señor de los Dracos de Fuego tiene razón- profiere Meryl que como no tomaba los votos de silencio todavía cumplía la función de traducir a su superiora.

-Disculpa, sus nombres, no recuerdo haberlos oído- dice Tu'shan.

-Mi señora, Leonora Vardelos y mi persona Meryl Gozias- responde con soltura.

El enorme salamandra asiente -Las artimañas de los guerreros de hierro no es el único motivo- su mirada se desvía hacia el campo de batalla que dejaron atrás.

Figuras fornidas se habían juntado con las tropas que quedaban en retaguardia y comenzaron a interactuar, estos habitantes de Zero eran cortos de estatura, incluso más que un humano normal.

Elysius y su escuadra se acercaban, guiaban a una comitiva de estos guerreros, sus servoarmaduras eran artesanales y tan hermosamente diseñadas como una armadura de Salamandra, Elysius permitió que los defensores de Zero se acercaran solos al Señor del Capítulo.

Los guerreros se arrodillan -Gran señor, esperamos tu regreso por milenios.

Esto llenó de confusión al señor de los Salamandras -Levántate, no soy quien piensas.

-Aún si no lo seas, nos has salvado- profiere ya de pie.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunta sabiendo la respuesta.

-Squats mi señor.

**Gracias por su tiempo. ¡El Emperador Protege!**


	8. HIJOS DE VULKAN

**Bienvenidos de nuevo camaradas leales, cultistas del caos y xenos, lamento la tardanza, la inspiración existían pero más el entusiasmo por escribir se redujo, no sé porque XD. Olviden mis divagaciones, prosigan:**

**HIJOS DE VULKAN**

En el interior de los muros Tu'shan y los miembros de su gabinete, todos sin casco, esperaban para entrar en audiencia con el regente de lo que quedaba de Zero. Una imponente estructura gótica era el palacio del gobernante, unas columnas gigantescas sostenían el techo abovedado donde se pintaba una escena de un gigante de obsidiana, Vulkan sin duda, aplastaba un tanque eldar con su martillo, el solo ver aquella proeza estremeció a los Salamandras.

-Su fuerza legendaria- susurró Elysius apretando el sello de Vulkan contra su pecho.

He'stan miró con atención aquellas imágenes -Nunca imagine tanto poder.

-¡Vulkan Vive!- clamó Tu'shan lleno de entusiasmo.

-¡Vulkan Vive!- respondieron los Salamandras.

Los Squats abrieron una inmensa puerta de adamantio finamente tallada.

-Los recibirá ahora- mencionó Thran Martillo Plateado, Alto General de las fuerzas de Zero y Señor de la Guerra Squat.

Tu'shan fue al frente seguido por He'stan, Elysius, Vel'cona y Argos. La sala del trono era el lugar más lujoso y ornamentado, columnas de mármol de las cuales colgaban banderas púrpura y con un dragón dorado, paredes blancas con relieves góticos y gárgolas blanquecinas de cuyas bocas brotaban luz; el suelo era de baldosa turquesa, los Dracos de Fuego caminaron sobre una amplia alfombra púrpura. El trono era dorado con gemas esmeraldas en su respaldo, no menos majestuosa era la figura sentada, una dama de cabellos negros y piel blanquecina, vestía una túnica blanca con lacerna púrpura y un cinto de hebras doradas alrededor de su estrecha figura.

Su guardia pretoriana estaba dispuesta a ambos lados de la calzada, formada por fuerzas mixtas, todos con armas de fusión, armaduras plateadas de ceramita, guanteletes con tres garras retractilés, yelmos de bisagras, todas ellas levantadas mostrando sus rostros y capas turquesa.

Los Astartes caminaron sin preocupación, sintieron el asombro que provocaban con su armadura esmeralda y su enorme tamaño, se detuvieron un poco antes de donde empezaban los escalones hacia el trono.

-Salamandras- profirió la dama con una voz dulce cuasi angelical.

Tu'shan con una reverencia ante aquella dama expresó -Me honra conocerla, su gente ha convivido y peleado junto con nuestro Primarca.

-No, el honor es todo mío- replicó la regente -Cincuenta años he ocupado este trono, todos los días deseando contactar con el Imperio de la Humanidad. ¡Y miraos aquí!

-Haremos lo que este en nuestras capacidades para ayudarlos. Yo, Tu'shan, señor del Capítulo, le doy mi palabra.

La dama se levantó de su trono -Estoy agradecida- empezó a descender los escalones con una majestuosidad gloriosa.

Llegó hasta el Salamandra, se inclinó y extendió la palma de su mano hacia él.

-Valeris Ju'lean, a sus servicios- dijo la mujer agachando la mirada.

Tu'shan parpadeó, una reina con tal humildad era algo nuevo para él -No- exclamó al tomarle la mano y levantarla -Nosotros estamos para servirles.

-Los escritos no exageraban sobre su dedicación al bienestar de la humanidad, igual al del Primarca Vulkan- mencionó con una mirada relajada.

-Lo cuál me lleva a lo que nos trajo aquí- mencionó Tu'shan -Permítame presentarles a mi gente; Elysius, Capellán; Argos, señor de la forja; Vel'cona, bibliotecario jefe y Vulkan He'stan, Padre Forjador.

-Encantada de tenerlos con nosotros- profirió con una tímida sonrisa.

He'stan se colocó en la misma posición del señor del capítulo -Agradecemos su buena voluntad, pero hemos llegado siguiendo pistas que nos dejó nuestro Primarca. Buscamos la "Llama Desatada".

La mujer cambió a un rostro neutro -Lo siento, no he oído de ello.

He'stan miró a Vel'cona y este asiente, regresó su vista a la mujer.

-¿Tienen una biblioteca con registros que pueda consultar?

-Tenemos algo mejor- respondió la regente con una sonrisa.

* * *

Sol Ba'ken regresaba de la misión de reconocimiento que le fue encomendada tras la batalla, se reunieron con una escuadra Squat que había sido enviada tras líneas enemigas, recopilaron la información y los relevaron, ahora Ba'ken y su escuadra personal se hallaban en busca del señor del Capítulo, Sol como Capitán tenía la autoridad para emprender acciones contra el enemigo, pero deseaba conocer los deseos de Tu'shan. El centro de comando se ubicó en el edificio municipal que llevaba décadas vacío.

Sol al llegar hasta el estudio en el que debería estar Tu'shan se sorprendió al encontrarse con Pyriel y Herculon, el par señalaba puntos en un mapa holográfico.

-Las defensas del flanco izquierdo son insuficientes, debemos colocar dos escuadras de devastadores- señaló el sargento exterminador.

-Se lo comunicaré a Agatone- profirió Pyriel.

Praetor asintió y se dirigió a la salida -Ba'ken, ya te ves mejor- le dijo al tocarle el hombro.

El Sargento Exterminador era un veterano, cientos de años mayor que Sol y en su armadura táctica Dreadnought inclusive más alto, no obstante sin ella eran prácticamente de la misma estatura.

-Gracias, Praetor.

Pyriel activó un servo cráneo, introdujo las órdenes y el artefacto salió por la ventana en busca de su receptor.

-Ba'ken, ¿qué información traes del frente?

-Los Squats tienen localizado un taladro de asalto Termite en reparaciones, debemos deshacernos de ese artefacto antes de que se ponga en funcionamiento, tienen una ruta subterránea que llega justo a su retaguardia.

-Parece que es claro el procedimiento a seguir- expresó el Epistolario, su actitud era áspera.

Ba'ken se acercó hasta la mesa -Solo quiero la autorización del Señor del Capítulo para llevar unas dos escuadras de asalto como refuerzos.

-Correcto, enviaré otro servocráneo, el señor del capítulo se halla indispuesto por el momento- profirió mientras preparaba el mensaje.

El bibliotecario manipuló el servo cráneo en silencio, distante y frío.

-No soy psíquico Pyriel, pero puedo percibir que algo te perturba.

El Epistolario permaneció en silencio hasta que el servo cráneo dejó la estancia.

-Mis errores se multiplican, trato de resarcirme pero solo me hundo más. El martillo golpea mi alma y esta se deshace contra el yunque.

Ba'ken posó sus manos en los hombros del bibliotecario -No somos perfectos aunque así lo crean algunos, solo ten fe.

Pyriel cerró sus ojos con fuerza hasta que dos gotas brotaron -Gracias.

-Tenemos que apoyarnos, nuestras fallas pueden abrumarnos y es bueno tener un amigo con el cuál contar- mencionó al soltarlo y extenderle la mano.

Pyriel con mirada firme lo tomó desde el codo con fuerza -Hermanos- corrigió.

-Hermanos- pronunció Sol con una sonrisa.

* * *

En la órbita de Zero las inmensas naves interestelares se escupieron poderosas ráfagas de energía y proyectiles masivos; las baterías láser, lanzas y cañones disparaban incesantemente intercambiando fuego, los poderosos escudos de vacío absorbieron gran parte de los impactos; los cazas y fragatas se enfrascaron en una batalla campal contra las naves de los herejes y los horrores alados que salieron de los hangares.

-Los escudos se debilitan- informó un oficial en la "Sophos Rex".

Hugo analizaba la situación, muchas de sus baterías de babor fueron averiadas en su encuentro con los Drukhari.

-Giren a babor, usaremos las baterías de estribor y el daño en los escudos se distribuirá mejor- ordenó.

-¿Para quién va esa explicación, señor?

-¡Para todos!- gritó furioso -¡Ahora a babor!

Los sirvientes de los poderes ruinosos a pesar de su inferioridad numérica y que sus cruceros clase Aniquilación fueran más pequeños que las Barcazas de batalla, resistieron las descargas descomunales, con sus motores avanzados se mantuvieron a distancia, donde sus proyectiles eran más eficaces.

* * *

En las calles de la ciudad la tercera y primera compañía prepararon las defensas de los interiores de la ciudad con ayuda de las sororitas, mientras en las afueras la segunda se encargó de profundizar las fosas y minar el área, auxiliados por los Squat y el regimiento de la Guardia Imperial que también quedó atrapada ahí hace siglos.

-Ariadne- llamó Hoshi.

-Dime hermana- Ariadne se encargaba del inventario de armas con un cogitador.

-Cuando termines ve por Aga, hay unos enfermos en la Catedral, tienen algún problema dérmico.

-Ya terminé solo estaba cerciorandome- comentó al entregarle el cogitador -No tardaré.

Caminó por las calles, el escudo de vacío protegió a la ciudad contra la artillería pero el miedo de la gente dejó sus caminos llenos de basura y polvo, el temor y desesperanza les impedía hacerse cargo de los labores más mundanos.

Arteaga divisó a la pelirroja llevando una bandeja plateada con instrumentos quirúrgicos, fue una tarea sencilla pues Su'ane sobresalía fácilmente por su altura, habían llegado más hermanas hospitalarias a bordo de la "Furia Cerúlea", unas cien, montaron un hospital de campaña y empezaron a atender a los heridos, no lo hacían solas, un apotecario Salamandra se paseaba por el lugar con sus aprendices y médicos imperiales.

-Su'ane- llamó la rubia.

La pelirroja se giró -Hola. ¿Qué pasó?

-Hay enfermos en la capilla- dijo simplemente -Algún problema de la piel, pero ya sabes, no podemos darte un cuadro clínico más completo.

-Muy bien, hablaré con mi superiora.

Su'ane ingresó a la tienda dejando a la rubia en el exterior, Ariadne escuchó unos pasos pesados y unánimes, la inconfundible marcha de los Astartes; tres escuadras de Salamandras pasaron por el lugar en dirección a los muros, iban formados en tres columnas, los individuos eran enormes y en aquella formación hacieron sentir diminuta a la Sororita, más aún cuando los tres últimos Astartes eran casi del tamaño de los Primaris que les seguían, por su parte los Primaris del final también sobresalían entre sus iguales.

-Todo está listo- dijo Su'ane que llegó con cinco de sus hermanas hospitalarias.

Ariadne ensimismada masculló -Me siento como una pulga.

La pelirroja le cubrió los ojos y acurrucó contra su vientre -Ya no los mires.

Detrás de la marcha pasó el Capitán de la tercera compañía, Adrax Agatone, que aunque se sometió a la primarizacion no era el más grande, sus insignias y armadura artesanal lo hacían sobresalir sobre sus hombres; Agatone desvío su mirada hacia Su'ane, la hospitalaria ya se había acostumbrado a que su estatura llamara la atención pero fue la primera vez que se sintió pequeña cuando la miraban, era un nuevo punto de vista para ella, el salamandra sostuvo su vista hasta el punto que la armadura y sus pasos se lo permitieron.

-Ya sé cómo te sientes.

* * *

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que he visitado al venerable ancestro- profirió Valeris.

Ella junto a los Salamandras y cuatro pretorianos descendían por una plataforma de carga pesada, existían métodos personales para llegar a su destino pero no estaban diseñados para la anatomía de los astartes; mientras bajaban pasaron por varios niveles subterráneos.

-Cultivos Hidroponicos- exclamó Argos.

Algas moradas y verdes crecían en tanques enormes de agua, tubos largos sobre los tanques contenían algún tipo de planta que producía frutos rojos y jugosos, además de plantaciones verticales con vainas purpúreas.

-Así es, con la radioactividad se hizo imposible cultivar la tierra, tuvimos que ingeniar nuevas maneras de alimentar a la población. Aunque no ha sido suficiente.

-¿Qué tantas han sido sus privaciones?- preguntó Tu'shan.

-El alimento va principalmente a las tropas, hemos perdido el veinte por ciento de la población en el último año, gran parte de ellos por una epidemia que aún pulula en las calles.

-Han sufrido demasiado, y su planeta está devastado; empezar de nuevo sobre este suelo estéril...- dijo He'stan.

-Que sea lo que el Emperador deseé- interrumpió Valeris -. Solo quiero que este tormento para mi pueblo termine.

-Resistiremos hasta que la flota traidora sea exterminada, entonces tendremos camino seguro para una evacuación- mencionó Tu'shan.

-Llevamos resistiendo desde el tiempo de mi padre, murió defendiendo Zero y yo he pasado cincuenta años al frente, seguiremos resistiendo lo que haga falta.

La dama no hizo mención de su edad, su piel dersa podría engañar, pero sus palabras indicaron que superaba los setenta años al menos, el rejuvenecimiento celular hacia maravillas en la piel mientras pudieras pagarlo.

La plataforma siguió bajando hasta llegar a motores de energía descomunales, calderas masivas servían de reservorio para el magma plutónico, tuberías inmensas contenían el agua subterránea, una de ellas se abre permitiendo el contacto del agua con el magma, el vapor hace girar poderosas turbinas, los motores brillaron al recibir ese nuevo impulso de energía.

Argos señor de la forja se vio extasiado con la maquinaria -Magnífico, no había visto tal infraestructura fuera de Nocturne, supongo que al igual que nosotros lo usarán para mantener el escudo de vacío.

-Correcto, su energía también se usa para los requerimientos energéticos de la producción de alimentos, combustibles y armamento.

La plataforma se detuvo en este complejo, bajaron y anduvieron entre los servidores que se encargaban del mantenimiento, el aire caliente podía asfixiar a una persona sin respirador, la reina empezó a sudar, uno de los pretorianos le entregó una mascara de doble filtro.

-Había olvidado como era el ambiente aquí- dijo con algo de dificultad -. A ustedes no les afecta al parecer.

Los Salamandras caminaban sin sus cascos, su piel no sudaba y no mostraban síntomas de falta de oxígeno.

-Nos sentimos como en casa con este aire caliente- comentó acertadamente Vel'cona, Bibliotecario jefe.

-Y yo que pensaba que se debía a sus mejoras genéticas.

-Tres pulmones también ayudan- mencionó He'stan.

-Indudablemte- mencionó la dama con gracia.

Se detuvieron frente a un enormes cráneo mecánico con ojos rojos incrustado en una pared, estaba rodeado de sellos de pureza con el símbolo del Mechanicus, incontables marcas marcianas cubrían las paredes, producía un silbido fuerte y constante.

Argos no resistió la tentación de palpar ese mural glorificado -¿Hay un tecnosacerdote dentro?- indagó.

-Dentro, fuera, esos conceptos ya no existen para nosotros- menciona una voz estrepitosa y mecanizada -Ahora solo somos.

Argos cayó de rodillas, los demás Salamandras bajaron su rodilla y agacharon la mirada, los pretorianos y la regente se apartaron varios metros.

-¡Por el fabricador general!- exclamó Argos levantando sus manos -Venerable Espíritu Máquina, es un honor estar ante ti.

-Hijos de Vulkan, muchos de nosotros conocimos al Primarca, sé porque están ante nuestra presencia- la voz mecánica era tan potente que silenciaba la escandalosa maquinaria que se trabaja a su alrededor.

-Iluminenos, por favor- expresó Tu'shan.

-La Llama Desatada- respondió.

Vel'cona se incorporó -¿Dónde?- preguntó impresionado.

-Gamma Decimus, una ciudad forja que los Guerreros de Hierro ya han desolado.

-¿Qué es?- cuestionó He'stan ya de pie.

-Los registros están incompletos, es toda la información que poseo.

Un servo cráneo llegó ante ellos inesperadamente, en su boca cargaba una placa de datos, Tu'shan la tomó.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó He'stan.

-Una tuneladora de asalto Termite- respondió -. El Capitán Ba'ken requiere refuerzos para el asalto.

-Me ofrezco- dijo el Padre Forjador -. Detendremos la máquina y luego avanzaré por mi cuenta hasta aquella ciudad.

-Llevará una baliza de teletransportación, así podrá socorrerlo Herculon si llegara a necesitarlo- indicó Tu'shan.

He'stan asintió -Venerable Espíritu Máquina, necesitaré las coordenadas.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

La nave negra recibió una miríada de impactos que lograron herir su coraza, el escudo de vacío cedió, el crucero de asalto "Ira de Vulkan" cubrió a la nave mientras esta se resguardaba en la retaguardia.

-¿Perdimos algún elemento esencial?- pregunta el Bertran desde el trono del puente.

-No señor.

-Restauren los escudos, volveremos al frente- ordenó con calma.

-Doce horas, diecisiete minutos y cuarenta segundos aproximadamente- mencionó el tecnosacerdote en jefe de la nave.

Bertran cerró su puño y tomó una postura dubitativa -Correcto, no quiero errores.

-Señor, me informan que hemos perdido una tubería principal en el suministro de agua- informó el tecnosacerdote.

Deimos se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y las sube por su cabeza calva -Reparen- dijo simplemente tras un suspiro.

-Desviar personal retrasará en tres horas, veinticinco minutos y tres segundos el funcionamiento táctico de la nave.

-Lo imaginé- profirió al tocarse las sienes -. Solo hazlo.

Su'ane junto a sus hermanas hospitalarias llegaron a la Catedral, una inmensa construcción gótica con el áquila imperial bicéfala en su fachada, enormes agujas y gárgolas complementaban la imponente construcción.

Una vez dentro hallaron medio centenar de convalecientes a la sombra de una estaua dorada del Dios Emperador de la Humanidad, maltrechos y desnutridos, su piel agrietada como escamas de reptil tenía bubones verdosos supurantes, Su'ane bajo las órdenes de una hermana Curia examinó a los afectados, ella al igual que las demás hospitalarias usaba filtros de aire; hermanas de batalla con sus yelmos puestos y lanzallamas esperaban en el exterior.

Aga revisó a una docena de ellos, edades comprendidas entre seis y cincuenta años, la dermis quebradiza exponía la rojiza carne palpitante con el pus amarillento recorriendo esos diminutos canales.

-Su'ane- llamó la hermana Curia.

-Señora- respondió al incorporarse.

La mujer la tomó por el brazo y suavemente la llevó lejos de los enfermos -Su estado es avanzado, aplicaremos la paz del Emperador y luego se incineraran los cuerpos.

Aga sintió un nudo en el estómago, sería la primera vez que aplicara la eutanasia -Sí, por supuesto- murmuró.

-No te pongas nerviosa, todo debe parecer natural- indicó con sutileza con su cabeza levantada para mirar directamente a los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Comprendo señora- respondió con mayor conviccion aunque su voz tembló.

La mujer asientió, se retiró calmadamente; Su'ane tomó su Medicus Minostorum y preparó la inyección letal, su pulso no le falló; ese era su profesión, se preparó para ello, todo para el bienestar del Imperio y la gloria del Dios Emperador, esos pensamientos románticos que alguna vez tuvo se esfumaban con cada día en el frente; cansancio, sangre secándose sobre su piel y cabello, olores nauseabundos, heridas y males mórbidos, sabía que los vería y creyó estar lista, más atestiguarlo fue diferente.

Ante la mirada del Dios Emperador de la Humanidad inoculó a los convalecientes con un veneno de rápida acción, la toxina apagaría el cerebro y entonces detendría el corazón. Cuando hubieron terminado de apilar los cuerpos salieron de la Catedral.

-Prosigan- dijo la hermana Curia cuando todas las hospitalarias estuvieron fuera.

La hermana superiora asintió y junto con otras dos hermanas de batalla que cargaban lanzallamas entraron, no solo prendieron fuego a los cuerpos también pasaron el fuego por sobre toda la planta baja de la iglesia para asegurarse de exterminar la mayor cantidad de la bacteria.

-Aga, hora de irnos, debemos desinfectarnos- dijo la superiora.

Las sombras de las llamas se vislumbraban por los vitrales de la catedral, bailaban impunes y satisfechas, el fuego era una fuerza natural ecuánime, no discrimina, lo consume todo, incluso las galaxias.

* * *

Sol Ba'ken tenía ya lista dos escuadras de motocicletas de asalto, vehículos robustos de gruesas ruedas y un sidecar del lado izquierdo del conductor, solo esperaba a los refuerzos que irían en el sidecar.

He'stan arribó tomando por sorpresa a los exploradores que no esperaban su presencia.

-Hijos de Nocturne- saludó He'stan.

-Padre Forjador- respondió Ba'ken con el signo del áquila imperial.

-Maestro de reclutas- expresó He'stan - He venido a acompañarlos.

-Nos enorgullece tenerlo con nosotros, aunque me hubiese gustado más que llegara con las escuadras de asalto que solicité.

-El señor del capítulo los requiere para su estrategia de defensa- informó He'stan - Sin embargo tengo la solución, suban a sus motos.

Sol intrigado lo observó subirse a una motocicleta.

* * *

Ariadne consiguió un respiro tras las tareas que se le encomendaron, los soles ya se escondían en el horizonte, se subió a una columna destrozada en medio de las ruinas de la edificación que alguna vez sostuvo, se dispuso a admirar la vista, tomó su cantimplora, observó a los squat hablar y caminar entre los humanos normales y los Astartes, se veían cómodos, como si el hecho de la altura y las mejoras genéticas no les impresionase.

-Aria- llama una suave voz.

La rubia giró su cabeza para encontrarse mirando directamente a los ojos color esmeralda de Su'ane.

-Pensé que esto estaba más alto- expresó y luego suspiró, miró con detenimiento a su amiga y la notó cabizbaja - ¿Qué tienes?

Aga se arrimó a la columna -Empiezo a ver lo que trataste de decirme.

-No linda, no has visto ni la mitad- mencionó al beber de su cantimplora - Toma- le cedió el envase.

-Gracias- dio un largo trago.

-Beso indirecto.

Su'ane la miró confundida - ¿Qué?

-Nada- pronunció apartando la mirada.

Tras unos segundos el par empezó a reírse.

-Lo necesitaba- profirió la pelirroja al devolverle la cantimplora.

-¡Arteaga! - escucharon. Vieron a Hoshi acercarse con rapidez.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Ariadne al bajar de la columna de un salto.

-Apresúrate, hay que equiparnos, tenemos una nueva misión.

Ariadne dio un fuerte suspiro, tomó la mano de la hospitalaria y con una sonrisa le dijo -Estarás bien.

La rubia se alejó, Su´ane debía decir algo, no podía dejar que su amiga se marchara sin una palabra de aliento -¡Aria!- Artega volteó -¡El Emperador protege!

-El Emperador protege- respondió con una media sonrisa.

* * *

Thran desde la torre más alta de la muralla observó la puesta de los soles, recogió su martillo del rincón donde lo había dejado, a la distancia escucho el singular sonido de los motores y las orugas, se aproximaba la guerra.

-Preparen los obuses, ya vienen.

-Estamos listos para ellos General Thran- profirió Adrax Agatone -Solo debemos mantener la línea.

-No podemos hacer más que eso, si fallamos todo acabará- expresó Thran -Somos el último baluarte de la humanidad en Zero.

-Y han honrado lo que aquello significa.

Los primeros destellos fuera del escudo de vació se presentaron, las minas anti-blindados disminuían la marcha del enemigo, no obstante los Guerreros de Hierro eran expertos en tácticas de asedio, sus máquinas estaban preparadas para sortear las defensas que pudieran encontrar.

-Doscientos metros, pronto pasaran la barrera del escudo- mencionó Thran -¡A sus posiciones!

Las trincheras cavadas resultaron poco efectivas, los tanques cargaban placas metálicas que colocaron sobre las trincheras a modo de puentes.

Los obuses dispararon sus pesadas cargas, cayeron con un estrépito jactancioso, las explosiones crearon luces iridiscentes al golpear los tanques.

-Escudos- expresó Agatone al ver como las máquinas seguían avanzando ilesas. Se retiró ha tomar posición junto a sus hombres.

-Doblen la frecuencia de fuego- ordenó Thran.

Tras los tanques llegó la artillería, las andanadas del fuego enemigo chocó contra los escudos de la fortaleza.

Cañoneras con escuadras de asalto y landspeeders con escuadras tácticas salieron de los muros en dirección a la artillería mientras los obuses y escuadras devastadoras disparaban su armamento pesado contra los tanques y la infantería de cultistas que avanzaban.

Durante estos ataques los escudos se disipaban para permitir la salida del fuego de los defensores permitiendo que el enemigo pudiera responder durante ese corto período.

La infantería que avanzaba eran nada más que cultistas adoradores del caos, mal equipados y fanáticos, simple carne de cañón para que los defensores gastaran munición mientras los legionarios miraban a la distancia esperando su turno para actuar.

* * *

Vulkan He'stan guió a las escuadras de motocicletas a través de los oscuros túneles que los Squat habían construido en los mejores días de Zero para sortear las montañas y transportar su mercancía.

-Capitán Ba'ken, ¿estamos seguros de que el enemigo desconoce este atajo?- preguntó Annelies que iba en el sidecar de la motocicleta de asalto.

-Si, estos túneles fueron hechos de manera privada para uso exclusivo de los oligarcas Squat- respondió.

-Eso explica lo estrecho del lugar- mencionó con serenidad.

El túnel no permitía que se formaran en más de tres motocicletas en fila, le era imposible a un tanque circular por su ancho y era muy bajo para el uso de Landspeeders.

-Cuatro kilómetros más, ahí espera la escuadra que envíe por delante-informó Sol.

-¿Me contará su plan, Capitán?- indaga Anne mirando al enorme Salamandra.

Ba'ken sintió la mirada y por un segundo movió su cuello para observar a la Palatina y regresó su mirada al frente -Claro, me informaron que hay pocos efectivos, cortaremos su comunicación, asaltaremos el taladro y lo neutralizaremos, entonces huiremos.

-¿No sería mejor enviar un bombardeo?

-Lo sería pero tiene escudos de vacío, lo haremos a la antigua- mencionó el Capitán.

-Esa es mi forma favorita- respondió la Palatina.

-Igualmente hermana, igualmente- expresó antes de acelerar la motocicleta.

* * *

Marl junto a los adeptos del Mechanicus oscuros y sus ingenieros pusieron en marcha los motores.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó el legionario -¡Suban el equipo y prepárense para derramar sangre en nombre de Khorne!

Un aniquilador que es un guerrero que porta armas pesadas se acercó a Marl cargando un bolter pesado -Los zapadores ya se encuentran en el asedio.

-Cuando lleguemos ya no serán necesarios- masculló Marl -Trae a tus hombres Sagel, partiremos de inmediato.

-Por supuesto.

Dos docenas de legionarios de los guerreros de hierro marcharon por el campamento hacia la tuneladora, rostros demacrados y podridos cargaban armas decoradas con piel humana y de xenos, adornadas con huesos y dientes, en sus hombreras rostros estirados arrancados de las víctimas con una expresión eterna de agonía.

-Apresúrense, el tiempo apremia esco...

Una explosión elevó enormes llamas y la torre de comunicaciones cayó estrepitosamente sobre el campamento, el sonido del bolter y los retrorreactores rápidamente reemplazaron la conmoción de la explosión; los cultistas tomados por sorpresa sucumbieron con facilidad, los legionarios respondieron al fuego, no obstante la mayoría de ellos se dirigó hacia la tuneladora.

-¡Suban ya! ¡Una vez que atravesemos los muros nada más importará!- clamó Marl.

Los legionarios que defendían el el campamento dejaron sus posiciones y marcharon en dirección a la tuneladora; las motocicletas de asalto arremetieron, intercambiaron disparos, guerreros de hierro y salamandras cayeron en el fuego cruzado, las cañoneras del campamento lucían sin profanaciones, seguramente robadas recientemente de las factorías desoladas; las hermanas serafines desde el cielo cayeron escupiendo una lluvia bolter impidiendo el repliegue de los legionarios, lograron someterlos con el fuego cruzado no sin perder a un par de sus hermanas en el proceso.

-¡Déjenlos! ¡Rápido!- ordenó Marl; abrió fuego cubriendo a sus hombres.

Una bala perfectamente apuntada por un francotirador salamandra atravesó el yelmo de Sagel, la materia cerebral se disparó por el orificio de salida cayendo sobre el casco de Marl.

-¡AAAAAHHH!- soltó un grito atronador de ira como un rugido furibundo de una bestia descomunal estremeciendo a sus enemigos -¡Arranquen este trasto!

Las orugas gigantescas pusieron en movimiento a la tuneladora, el terreno se hundía ante su peso.

He'stan en su motocicleta se une a Sol en la persecución de la tuneladora -Capitán Ba'ken, contradígame si me equivoco. Esa no es una Hellbore, ¿verdad?

-No, esta es mucho más grande- respondió.

Siete motocicletas de asalto persiguieron a la tuneladora que se movía por sobre la tierra donde sus orugas la hacían más rápida, no obstante su velocidad no superaba a los tanques por lo cual las motocicletas les seguían el paso con facilidad; los disparos de los salamandras golpearon el escudo de la tuneladora. Guerreros de hierro salieron por las escotillas de la máquina, con su bolter corrompidos respondieron al ataque de los nacidos del fuego, de unas aberturas aparecieron Culebrinas Volkita, que con su potencia destrozó a una de las motocicletas haciéndola pedazos junto a sus ocupantes.

-¡Acción evasiva!- ordenó Sol al ver en su casco como los signos vitales de sus hombres desaparecían.

Otra motocicleta es explotada antes de que las diez que quedaron en retaguardia llegaran trayendo a las hermanas serafines que pudieron cargar.

-¡Acerqueme, sargento!- pide Annelies sin dejar de disparar el bolter del sidecar.

-En seguida hermana.

Annelies se coloca en posición para lanzarse hacia la tuneladora, disparos de los guerreros de hierro obligan al salamandra a esquivar haciendo perder el equilibrio a la Palatina evitando que encendiera su retrorreactor.

Annelies se reposiciona, activa su enlace vox -¡Ariadne! ¡Cúbreme!

-A la orden- respondió.

La motocicleta se adelantó disparando contra los legionarios, en un momento en el que se bajaron los escudos logró derribar a uno de ellos, más las armas volkitas alcanzaron la motocicleta, el salamandra que conducía se encendió en llamas, el vehículo se partió, Ariadne intentó activar sus retrorreactores más el arma volkita los alcanzó haciéndola estallar también, su armadura ennegrecida rodó.

-Maldición- masculló Annelies al observar como su casco le avisaba de la muerte de la rubia -Carajo- susurró al volver a disparar el bolter.

Otra motocicleta estalló por las armas volkitas, de reojo Annelies logró ver que se trataba de la moto en la que Hoshi se movía, su corazón se detuvo durante un segundo hasta que la vio salir del fuego con sus retrorreactores. Hoshi se las arregló para descender sobre la tuneladora sin activar los escudos, guardó una de sus pistolas y desenfundó su espada de energía.

Los legionarios se enfocaron en Hoshi -¡Muerte a los siervos del falso Emperador!

-El Emperador protege- rezó Hoshi al esquivar los disparos con sus propulsores.

Naoko con tiros precisos de su bolter derribó al primer legionario, con la distancia acortada usó su espada de energía para cercenar las manos de otro guerrero de hierro y dispararle al rostro con su pistola; un tercer legionario arremetió con su hacha destrozando el bolter de Hoshi, la espada y el hacha chocaron, la serafín fue derribada por la fuerza del legionario quedando su merced.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- exclamó Annelies al disparar su pistola de plasma derritiéndole la mano que portaba el arma.

Hoshi se incorporó y decapitó al legionario, desenfundó su otra pistola bolter para alejar a los legionarios que se aproximaban; sin mediar palabra trabajaron juntas como si de una sola máquina se tratase, resistieron hasta que sus demás hermanas lograron alcanzarlas, con furia fanática avanzaron hasta liquidar a todos los guerreros de hierro que se presentaron a defender la tuneladora.

-¡Hacia el centro mando!- ordenó la Palatina.

He'stan observó el actuar de las sororitas, fueron implacables, pero una vez detuvieran la tuneladora habrían por lo menos treinta guerreros de hierro listos para combatir, no aguantarían esa pelea directa con sus números y carecían de los vehículos suficientes para que huyeran todos, y no dejaría nadie atrás, era una suerte que se le ofreciera una baliza; la tuneladora se detuvo paulatinamente.

-¡Hierro dentro, hierro fuera!- clamaron los legionarios al salir furibundos a enfrentar a los Salamandras.

El equipo de exterminadores de Herculon Praetor se teletransportaron con sus martillo trueno y escudos tormenta, los exterminadores chocaron con los legionarios, sus pesadas armaduras soportaron el fuego a quemarropa mientras los aplastaban con sus martillos; algunos de los legionarios usaron granadas perforantes para atravesar la armadura táctica dreadnought.

-¡Por Vulkan y el Emperador!- clamó He'stan al unirse al refriega con su lanzallamas.

La ventaja numérica de los guerreros de hierro poco a poco se desvanecía.

-¡Retirada!- exclamó Marl, activó su propia baliza y uno de los cruceros en órbita se lo llevó a él y las dos docenas de hombres que le quedaron.

-Justo a tiempo, Sargento Praetor- mencionó He'stan.

Herculon movió los hombros -Es un honor pelear a su lado, Padre Forjador.

-Igualmente, hermano- le respondió -. Ahora debemos deshacernos de esta amenaza latente- expresó al al golpear las orugas que transportaban la tuneladora.

Ba'ken con su mirada levantada hacia la tuneladora profirió -No lo hagan.

-¿Por qué lo dice Capitán Ba'ken?- inquirió Praetor.

-He visto algo- dijo con cautela.

Trepó por las orugas hasta llegar a la carcasa, de un tirón arrancó un pedazo del metal que cubría la maquinaria, mostrando un segundo blindaje de diferente color con un símbolo pintado en color blanco.

-Por el Primarca- dijo He'stan igual de anonadado que los demás.

**Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar lo que les ha parecido, sean libres de expresar sus improperios, consejos y exhortaciones, me despido de momento, no sin antes recordarles. El Emperador protege.**


	9. LLAMA DESATADA

**LLAMA DESATADA**

**Me he tardado, este es un capítulo que vale por dos como consuelo, jajajaja, no los distraigo más:**

Los cultistas y sus tanques Leman Russ profanados chocaron contra la muralla, los defensores Squat junto a la guardia imperial y Salamandras contuvieron la primera oleada apenas con bajas Squat y soldados del regimiento imperial; ningún Salamandra fue siquiera herido.

Los escasos enemigos que sobrevivieron a la andanada de fuego se escabulleron de regreso a sus filas, unos cuántos más cayeron ante los francotiradores; la artillería enemiga no pudo ser tomada y las fuerzas de ataque regresaron tras una apabullante derrota donde perdieron siete hermanos de batalla.

Los misiles y ojivas continuaron impactando contra los escudos, y los obuses de los defensores respondieron al ataque impactando contra el escudo de los guerreros del hierro que protegía sus líneas.

-Este asedio es infructuoso, tanto para ellos como para nosotros- mencionó Thran, desde su torre analizaba el desarrollo de la batalla.

-No, les está resultando- indicó Adrax Agatone -Probaron nuestras fuerzas y ahora saben que no tenemos los números para asaltar sus posiciones de artillería, se volverán más osados de ahora en adelante.

El squat tragó saliva -¿La población fue reubicada?

-El Señor del Capítulo se encarga de ello, los llevan a las naves para la extracción tan pronto como sea posible.

-¿Qué hay de la teletransportación?

Adrax niega con la cabeza -Con una flota del caos en órbita no es una opción.

Thran dio un fuerte suspiro -He defendido tanto tiempo este mundo que nunca pensé en abandonarlo.

-Si tú gente y tú reina deciden defender este planeta los ayudaremos, pero si quieren defender sus vidas, entregaremos las nuestras por las suyas.

Thran asintió -Zero vivirá donde su gente viva.

-Bien dicho general- profirió Adrax mirando a la distancia. Las filas de los Guerreros de Hierro se preparaban para una nueva ofensiva.

* * *

He'stan cayó de rodillas, un sentimiento doloroso se arremolinó en sus corazones -¡Malditos! ¡Mil veces malditos!- clamó con tal rabia que encogió los corazones de los que lo presenciaron.

-Padre Forjador- pronunció Praetor consternado por la rabia de He'stan; los bramidos de He'stan sonaban como los rugidos de las enormes Salamandras de Nocturne -Levántese, por favor.

-¡La reliquia de nuestro padre!- gruñó casi quebrando su voz-. Ha sido profanada y sus colores ultrajados, usada para despojar de vida a los inocentes. Lo pagarán- se puso de pie con violencia -. Por Vulkan, lo pagarán.

Los Salamandras en la base de la tuneladora y las sororitas en su cima agacharon las miradas ante la ira del Padre Forjador; He'stan trepó junto a Sol y con su ayuda arrancaron otro pedazo del metal soldado encima del verde Salamandra.

-¡Recuperaremos el honor de esta reliquia! - levantaron las miradas, ese grito llenó de convicción el espíritu de los oyentes, He'stan alzó su lanza, una de las nueve reliquias de su primarca -¡Por Vulkan!

-¡Por Vulkan!- respondieron.

Una aura de ira llameante se pudo sentir alrededor del Padre Forjador, incluso los exterminadores se sintieron diminutos ante la cólera que presenciaron de su hermano Salamandra.

* * *

-No hemos logrado debilitar los escudos, nuestras armas no golpean con la fuerza suficiente- declaró Hugo en conferencia holográfica con los demás capitanes en el tacticarium.

-Es correcto- dice Dac'tyr, Capitán Salamandra de la Cuarta Compañía, Señor de los Cielos Ardientes, Maestro de la Flota abordo del Crucero "Ira de Vulkan" -Sin embargo mis naves son incapaces de flanquear los cruceros enemigos.

-La mía puede, mis motores son de los más poderosos que se hayan fabricado en Bakka- profirió Hugo.

-Puede ser Capitán Saavedra, pero una sola nave no será suficiente para cortarles el paso y emboscarlos- recitó Dac'tyr.

Hugo asintió -Sin embargo debería haber una forma...

-La hay- interrumpió Bertran -Mi crucero fue creado en Stygies VIII y ha probado ser veloz; me ofrezco para acompañar al Capitán Saavedra. Claro que yo estaré a cargo de la operación.

-Tiene buenas posibilidades de funcionar si también enviamos algunas fragatas y cazas- declaró Irma Loarosse, Capitana de la "Furia Cerúlea".

Dac'tyr observó a Hugo -¿Está de acuerdo?

Saavedra se mantuvo dubitativo por unos segundos pero al final expresó -Esperemos provocar el suficiente daño como para hacerlos huir.

-Correcto, protegeremos su flanco para que puedan escabullirse- señaló el Señor de los Cielos Ardientes -Que el Emperador los Proteja- dio por terminada la reunión y los hologramas se apagaron.

Hugo regresó su atención al oculus del puente, la batalla se intensificó y se perdieron cinco fragatas y doce cazas, las pérdidas enemigas fueron mayores, no obstante los horrores alados del Caos proveían refuerzos a los cazas enemigos.

* * *

La artillería Basilisk de los defensores cesaron, su munición se había agotado, las fábricas de la ciudad seguían en funcionamiento e incluso en ese instante los trabajadores arduamente elaborando el material bélico, podían producir la munición necesaria para tres andanadas de disparos y se quedarían sin los materiales para continuar la producción.

Thran ve cómo las tropas enemigas se mueven desde la distancia uniéndose a los de la segunda oleada -Empezarán la tercera oleada.

-Ahorre munición, detenga la artillería y sostenga los escudos. Déjenos encargarnos de esto- pidió el Capitán Agatone.

-¿Planea detener una oleada de guerreros de hierro con ciento veinte marines?- indagó el Squat visiblemente molesto.

-Ciento veinte marines, treinta de ellos con una nueva arma- expresa el Salamandra confiado -Espere y verá.

Con el cese al fuego las tropas heréticas embistieron con renacida furia, ahora las fuerzas de cultistas avanzaban junto a tanques superpesados Decimator y centenares de marines del Caos que mientras entonaban sus pérfidas maldiciones despedazaban a sus acólitos humanos.

-¡Sangre para el Dios de la sangre! ¡Cráneos para el trono de cráneos!

-¡Sangre para Khorne! ¡Que fluya la sangre!

La locura homicida de estos berserker acompañaban a los decimator y disparaban sus bolters pesados y cañones automáticos, mientras muchos más agitaban sus hachas sierra y sus espadas dentadas; los cañones abrieron fuego sacudiendo los escudos de la ciudad, de inmediato la artillería enemiga renovó su ataque, el escudo soportó el envite de las armas no obstante su generador empezaba a sobrecalentarse.

-Están cada vez más cerca- señaló Maximiliano sobrino de Thran y uno de sus mejores estrategas.

-Ten fe muchacho- dijo Agatone, el Salamandra sonrió al ver a los marines del caos y cultistas atravesar el rango del escudo, activó su enlace vox -Disparen cuando intenten subir las escaleras.

Los tanques avanzaron disparando sus enormes cañones contra las almenas, los muros de ferrocemento presentaron rajaduras en su superficie, partículas grisáceas se elevaron obstaculizando la visión de los defensores, no obstante los muros resistieron.

-¡Cañones automáticos!- ordenó Thran corriendo hacia una de las posiciones de su almena, donde un tirador yacía muerto con el lanzagranadas en sus manos -¡Fuego!

Lanzó una granada Krak contra un legionario dando en el blanco, el guerrero de hierro apenas se detuvo y devolvió el fuego obligando al Squat a ocultarse. El ruido errático y apabullante del cruce de fuego y los alaridos fanáticos de los adoradores de Khorne amedrentaban el espíritu de los defensores, traumados con décadas de guerra, se estremecieron con cada impacto de cañón contra sus muros, sus mentes se paralizaban cuando un compañero era pulverizado por la potencia de los bolter enemigos y lloraron cuando uno de los imponentes salamandra cayó de un solo tiro atravesado en el cráneo por un tiro certero de sus acosadores.

Unos cuatros tanques se detuvieron en el borde de la fosa en diferentes partes del muro y elevaron sus escaleras hidráulicas, legionarios se apresuraron a trepar por ellas ansiosos de sangre para su despiadada deidad.

Los Salamandras con bolters pesados y francotiradores cubrieron a sus hermanos mientras alistaron sus cañones sónicos nombrados como "Canción de la Entropía", los tanques decimator del enemigo derribaron una almena de la cual cayeron dos Astartes y cuatro Squats a su muerte a manos de los legionarios; antes de que el primer guerrero de hierro pusiera pie en los corredores de la muralla los Salamandras entonaron su "Poema de Conflagración"; un cántico devastador, ardiente e invisible que al golpear derretía la ceramita y el adamantio de las armaduras de los traidores, los cuales por dentro se mantenían enteros pero carbonizados hasta el tuétano, al impactar en el terreno la arena y el polvo se convertían en cristal y derribaba a quienes estuvieran cerca, los desafortunados que sufrieron el impacto directo eran convertidos en carbón ardiente por y dispersados en grandes fragmentos en el aire por la potencia sonora que emitía junto a las microondas. Las armas sónicas producían un silbido fuerte y armónico como el de un órgano, tras cada disparo se esperaban un par de segundos para volver a usarlo; en estos intervalos sus hermanos complementaban la canción con el incesante sonido de las armas de fusión y los lanzamisiles que buscaban a los tanques y enemigos blindados. Los guerreros de hierro intentaron contrarrestar esta nueva arma concentrando su fuego en ellos, terminaron siendo víctimas de los francotiradores; solamente los tanques quedaron en pie sufriendo tan solo leves daños en sus corazas y cadenas que retrasaron su huída, haciendo que muchos cayeran víctimas de los lanzamisiles de ojivas Krak y los cañones de fusión de los Salamandras, aunque sus filas también sufrieron pérdidas eran nada en comparación a la de sus oponentes.

Thran boquiabierto como todos los Squat y guardias imperiales cercanos a él, no creyó en lo que vieron sus ojos y lo que escucharon sus oídos, una mezcla de música marcial y fuego diáfano que envolvía a sus enemigos sin remordimiento; el campo fuera de los muros estaba regado por centenares de cuerpos inmóviles, inertes y despidiendo un humo con un olor nauseabundo a carne quemada, por entre las grietas de las armaduras de marines del caos fluían chorros de un icor negruzco que empañó la arena cristalizada; todavía flotaban en el aire restos de polvo cristalizado que brillaban cuando un haz de luz los golpeaba en el ángulo correcto.

-Ordene que se coloquen sus yelmos General- dijo Agatone con prisa -No consideramos este desenlace.

Thran fue el primero en obedecer -¡Ya lo oyeron! ¡Póngase el maldito casco y los respiradores si aprecian sus pulmones!

* * *

En el corazón de Zero Argos y sus tecnomarines trabajaban arduamente junto con los servidores, la temperatura del reactor ponía en riesgo el funcionamiento del escudo, fue trabajo de ellos enfriar la temperatura del generador desviando el agua subterránea ocasionando que muchos aparatos eléctricos se apagaran en la ciudad con tal de mantener la energía suficiente para que operaran los escudos de vacío.

-Las fuerzas del Caos se han replegado- informó Argos -. Podremos volver paulatinamente al funcionamiento estándar del reactor.

-En tres horas con veinte minutos y diez segundos exactamente- expresó el ancestro en lenguaje binario.

Argos siguió entusiasmado con el descubrimiento de unos seres tan perfectos, fusionados en una sola mente, con poderosos cogitadores, sensores que lo hacían omnipresente y omnipotente en sus dominios e infalible en sus juicios; dejaron atrás la debilidad de la carne y abrazaron sin remordimientos la voluntad del Omnissiah. Argos aprendió de las virtudes de la máquina en las forjas de Marte, admiró la potencia motriz y la fiabilidad del espíritu máquina, mejoró sus capacidades sensoriales y cognitivas con ella, sin embargo sus corazones seguían latiendo con el fuego de Nocturne como combustible, el yunque que era su mundo le enseñó que la carne puede tener esperanza y un hogar dónde la máquina solo vería recursos que explotar; para el Señor de la Forja como para el resto del Capítulo el bien más valioso de los mundos imperiales era su gente.

-El pronóstico de la batalla no es favorable para Zero- expresó un servidor, pasó a lado de Argos arrastrando un vagón conectado en su espalda en el que transportaba cogitadores y Plantillas de Construcción Estándar.

-¿Qué hace venerable espíritu?

-Zero se perderá, se gane o se pierda esta batalla- expresó por medio de un segundo servidor de las mismas características del primero que paso -El Omnissiah decreta que su conocimiento sea preservado, desmantelo las bases de datos y registros, harás buen uso de ellos, Señor de la Forja, lo sabemos.

Argos anonadado masculló -¿Seré capaz de interpretar su sabiduría? ¿El Omnissiah me verá digno?

-Somos el Motor de Zero, el Corazón de Zero, te entregaré todo lo que somos y serás iluminado, vivirás por nosotros y Zero perdurará dónde tú estés, Señor de la Forja- clamó una voz mecánica que inundó las instalaciones con el rugido del motor de una gargantuesca nave.

El tecnomarine y sus aprendices oyeron la noticia, confundidos se regocijaron en la promesa del conocimiento arcano resguardado por el Venerable Espíritu Máquina de Zero, guardián de los saberes del Omnissiah, vigilante constante de su gente, señor de las Máquinas.

-No perdamos más tiempo, las horas de Zero están contadas- sentenció el Corazón de Zero.

* * *

El Herrero de guerra observó la devastación causada por las nuevas armas desplegadas por los Salamandras, ordenó a su artillería descargar sus letales ojivas, las explosiones termobáricas sacudieron los escudos; muchos obuses fallaron con frecuencia en alcanzar los escudos y golpearon las trincheras excavadas.

Fero se juntó con sus lugartenientes en una tienda de campaña hecha de la piel desollada, curtida y cosida de sus incontables víctimas, con las costuras de los ojos y rostros retocadas de forma siniestra plasmando el horror de sus últimos minutos de vida; fue informado de la pérdida de la tuneladora y de inmediato envió un grupo de recuperación.

-He perdido la tuneladora, seis decimator y doscientos legionarios- profirió Fero mientras una sonrisa filosa crecía en su rostro -La violencia y la muerte complacen a Khorne, pero no a mí. Los cuerpos recuperados están tan quemados que su semilla genética es inutilizable.

-Nos tomaron por sorpresa, no había visto estos nuevos artilugios fuera de los Hijos del Emperador y ni siquiera las suyas crean tanta destrucción- comentó Huxos Kra, su carne estaba expuesta y un cuerno negro del lado derecho de su cráneo.

Fero gruñó guturalmente escupiendo baba negra -No menciones a esos engendros de Slaanesh.

-Los zapadores están cerca, solo debemos seguir cubriendo su trabajo - mencionó Rey'aroth, un capitán subordinado a su mando.

Fero rasga la mesa metálica, produjo un ruido enervante -Eso escucho yo, cada segundo del día cuando Khorne no se halla satisfecho con la sangre derramada en su nombre. Envíen más hombres allá abajo. La flota no mantendrá alejadas a las naves imperiales por siempre.

Ataro Seg tomó la palabra -Tendremos que sacrificar acólitos y prisioneros para invocar desangradores para el último asalto.

-No es mala idea- remarcó Fero, aún quedaban otras cuestiones que resolver -El equipo que envíe, ¿halló la tuneladora?

-Están bajo tierra- indicó Huxos - Los Salamandras al parecer descubrieron que era suya; informaron que lo persiguen en el subsuelo, no hemos sabido más.

Fero brama con un rugido que exhala fuego -Invoquen los desangradores y terminen el trabajo de los zapadores. Tienen doce horas.

Ataro se incorporó riendo como maníaco, tomó su hacha y con una sonrisa sardónica exclamó -¡Adoro mi trabajo!- salió muy entusiasmado a manchar su arma con la sangre de los cultistas que les servían.

* * *

-La máquina es duradera y fiable; su voluntad de acero, la obra del Omnissiah prevalecerá; donde la carne se corroe y corrompe, el metal persiste- cantó el Corazón Zero haciendo temblar las catacumbas sobre y bajo ellos.

-¡Sirvo al Dios Máquina!- respondieron los tecnomarines.

Argos con cuatro cables conectados a su cerebro recibía ingentes cantidades de información, recostado en un trono de titán convulsionaba mientras escupía código binario y espuma, sus balbuceos eran ininteligibles para los ajenos al culto marciano.

-Bienaventurados todos aquellos que cumpla la voluntad de la máquina, pues su juicio será irrefutable- clamó en binario el venerable espíritu.

-¡Sirvo al Dios Máquina!

En medio de un agónico dolor los secretos que guardaba el Motor de Zero le fueron revelados a Argos; presenció las cientos de vidas comprimidas en los cogitadores de aquel espíritu máquina; Finron, luchó junto a Vulkan en la liberación de Zero de las perfidias de los Espectros del crepúsculo. Azharay, lo acompañó en travesías por las bibliotecas ocultas de Zero. Neprhilim, ayudó a trabajar los enormes generadores subterráneos bajo las ciudades cosmopolitas. Kratyk, diseñó junto a Vulkan las servoarmaduras Squat y las pretorianas. Trafim, elaboró dreadnoughts y armaduras de exterminador finamente elaboradas y ocultas en las profundas bóvedas. Gramma, cultivó la semilla genética de los Salamandras, miles yacían bajo ellos; un bien tan preciado que Argos lloró inmensamente feliz a pesar del aberrante dolor que sentía, la corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo amenazaba con freír su cerebro y calcinar su piel; Argos lo resistiría pues tenía su fuerza en la máquina.

-Bienaventurados los que acepten la superioridad de la máquina; pues serán imperecederos como el acero.

-¡Sirvo al Dios Máquina!

Las paredes se sacudieron y por los parlantes se exclamó -¡Incluso en la muerte sirvo al Omnissiah!

* * *

En los hospitales de campaña las sororitas y los adeptos del Officio Medicae que se presentaron voluntarios de las otras naves; los miembros del Apothecarion de los Salamandras ya se hallaban en los muros y las zonas defensivas listos para socorrer a sus hermanos, un nuevo día se levantaba sobre la ciudad, no hubo descanso para nadie, por la noche no cesó el fuego de artillería enemigo.

Su'ane tuvo que amputar el brazo de un Squat, los artilugios avanzados de cirugía permitían un trabajo más limpio que el que ofrecían los servicios de Zero, sin embargo no evitaban el desangramiento y la visión de los miembros amputados amontonados en recipientes para su posterior desecho. La sangre cubría su armadura, reseca sobre sus pómulos y su rojo cabello haciéndola sentir sucia; los gemidos agonizantes de los terriblemente heridos por munición bolter le erizaba la piel; miembros colgantes, apenas unidos a los cuerpos por pellejo.

Llegaron dos hermanas de batalla cargando otro paciente listo para cirugía; las sororitas y las hermanas del silencio se ubicaron en la tercera línea defensiva de la ciudad, siguiendo el plan del Señor del Capítulo, mientras la primera compañía y la guardia pretoriana de Zero protegía a los civiles que se embarcaban en las cañoneras deseosos de escapar de sus suplicios.

-Te ves agotada- mencionó la hermana curia.

Su'ane no pudo dormir y se notaba en su mirada -Estoy bien- suspiró; no fueron las explosiones ni el peligro lo que provocaba su insomnio, era la incertidumbre por el destino de sus compañeras.

-Te necesito en óptimas condiciones, Su'ane- dijo y sin esperar el permiso de la pelirroja le inyectó en el cuello un estimulante para tenerla despierta -A trabajar sentenció.

Su'ane apenas sintió el pinchazo pero la energía suministrada provocó que el resentimiento por aquel acto fuera mayor, la pelirroja apretó los puños y frunció la mirada furiosa, le tomó demasiado autocontrol no golpear a su superiora.

-Desinfecta los instrumentos quirúrgicos en lo que se reduce tu ira- dijo sin siquiera mirarla -Es normal, efectos secundarios puedes decirles, pero estarás calmada en una media hora y lista para el trabajo delicado.

-Por supuesto- gruñó al tomar la bandeja con los instrumentos -Yo sé cómo funcionan los estimulantes, zorra- susurró estando ya alejada.

* * *

Bertran guió los dos cruceros acorralando las naves del Caos contra la atmósfera, las bestias aladas chocaron contra las fragatas y los interceptores Fury; los cruceros intercambiaron fuego despiadado contra los herejes, las naves temblaron, los escudos comenzaron a fallar y solo su colosal tamaño evitaba que se partieran ante los devastadores impactos; el enemigo simplemente no podía huir sin dejar vulnerables a sus tropas en tierra, su nueva formación dejó espacio para que algunas cañoneras llenas de refugiados llegaran con seguridad a los hangares de la "Furia Cerúlea".

La "Sed de Justicia" se halló a la retaguardia de la "Sophos Rex", su velocidad no se comparaba con la nave de Gael, sin embargo le permitió evitar que los xenos rodearan por completo a ambos cruceros.

-¡Escudos al 30%!- dijo un adepto del mechanicus en el puente de mando de la "Sed de Justicia".

Bertrán apretó los dientes -No podemos echarnos para atrás ahora, mantengan posición y usen la energía que pierden los escudos para potenciar las baterías láser.

Una descarga del arma principal del crucero principal de los guerreros de hierro dieron de lleno en la "Sophos Rex", centenares de servidores salieron al vacío junto los despojos metálicos arrancados por la potencia del arma. Las alarmas chillaron estrepitosamente mientras la nave todavía se sacudía, muchas secciones perdieron sus sistemas de gravedad artificial y soporte vital; pérdidas enormes de máquinas que servían al Omnissiah, Gael en su forja sintió esos cogitadores cediendo a la radioactividad del vacío y los impulsos neurales cortándose para siempre, elevó una letanía mientras continuaba su labor.

-¡Perdemos la potencia de los motores!- gritó Amaranta oficial de soporte sobre el ruido sofocante de las alarmas.

-Los escudos se perdieron- exclamó Leon al leer los informes de daño -No soportaremos otro impacto de esos.

Hugo empezó a sudar, la situación se volvió desesperada y eso era lo que menos quería -Apunten el cañón láser a máxima potencia, no los dejaremos tener otro tiro.

-¡Señor las otras naves apuntan sus armas contra nosotros!- exclamó resignada Amaranta.

-Sigan con mi orden- dijo Hugo levantándose de su trono -El Emperador protege- si esa era su última batalla moriría de pie.

Su equipo del puente con un sentimiento fatalista obedeció, qué más podrían hacer, siguieron el procedimiento sin vacilar y esperaron que su arma golpeara antes que sus enemigos, sus miradas perdieron brillo y sus corazones redujeron su palpitar, su cuerpo se enfrió, causa de fallas en la ventilación o del sentimiento de muerte segura, no pudieron decidir.

Un rayo potente golpeó el estribor de la nave caótica con semejante violencia que la hizo fallar el tiro disparando por debajo de la "Sophos Rex"; la "Sed de Justicia" se interpuso en el camino del segundo disparo perdiendo sus escudos pero evitando un golpe mortal para la nave del mechanicus.

-Inquisidor- expresó Saavedra por enlace vox al puente.

-No me agradezca, si uno cae, caemos ambos- respondió tajantemente -Mejor apresure el disparo de su arma principal.

-Claro, señor- profirió Hugo sonriente -¿Estamos listos?

-Solo debemos esperar a tener un tiro limpio- mencionó otro oficial.

La nave negra cedió su velocidad, para permitir el enfoque de la "Sophos Rex", el cañón láser masivo disparó un rayo azul ionizado, el impacto despedazó la proa de la nave; las lanzas y baterías de la "Sed de Justicia" hirieron más a la desolada nave enemiga.

-Buen trabajo- dijo el Señor de los Cielos Ardientes por vox a las dos naves -Nos encargamos ahora.

El plan había funcionado, no como pretendieron en un principio pera la distracción permitió que los cruceros y barcazas de batalla más lentos lograran estar a una distancia adecuada de fuego; los grandes cañones y baterías provocaron enormes heridas en el fuselaje de las naves enemigas, líquidos negruzcos brotaron y resplandecieron al brillo de la estrella binaria.

* * *

Una nueva ola de atacantes se percibieron en el horizonte, la artillería enemiga seguía estallando sobre sus cabezas, produciendo un ensordecedor sonido. Obliteradores y Dreadnoughts del Caos, adornados con pieles humanas y cráneos de diferentes tipos de xenos. Los tanques restantes avanzaron junto a una plataforma con orugas que transportaba un generador de escudo, la cantidad de cultistas humanos era reducida en esta oportunidad, aunque los guerreros de hierro se contaban por cientos, lucía como si la retaguardia estuviera vacía.

-Este es el asalto final- mencionó Thran -Y están confiados en que atravesaran estos muros.

-Deberíamos tener precaución- profirió Adrax mirando el ejército enemigo marchar hacia ellos -Coloque las torretas automáticas tarántula y repliéguense a la segunda línea defensiva, junto a la segunda compañía del Capitán Mir'san.

-Entendido- masculló Thran que aunque deseoso de combatir prefería vivir un poco más.

La guardia imperial y los Squat se ocuparon de armar las torretas, se replegaron como se ordenó, bajaron las escaleras y cruzaron los escombros de edificios demolidos para obstruir el avance de sus enemigos en caso de que superaran la muralla, el guerrero sobrehumano esperaba en un nido donde un cañón automático fue montado.

-Hemos venido a tomar posiciones- dijo Thran.

El Squat comandaba cerca de tres mil Squat y dos mil guardias imperiales, seis mil defensores más se hallaban resguardando las cañoneras y heridos; trescientos mil civiles debían evacuarse todavía sin contar a los trabajadores de las fábricas que ya se movilizaban hacia las plataformas, siendo ellos otros quince mil habitantes.

Mir'san vio al Squat en silencio, se debatió que hacer con ellos -Nosotros nos encargaremos, ustedes ayuden al embarque.

-¿Esta menospreciando nuestras capacidades, Capitán?- masculló Maximiliano, el joven Squat se vio molestó y no trató de ocultarlo.

El capitán de la segunda compañía movió el cuello con tal rapidez que era seguro que se sintió ofendido.

El teniente Venceslao que era un primaris de gran tamaño con un casco negro reclamó al desenfundar su espada némesis -No se le habla así a un Capitán de los Marines Espaciales.

Pellas detuvo la mano de su teniente, aunque Venceslao fuera mucho más grande que su capitán que no optó por las mejoras que ofrecía la primarización este lo respetaba mucho por sus dotes marciales; Mir'san dirigió su mirada a los Squat y profirió con severidad -Estamos para ayudar, empero no por eso toleraré esa impertinencia.

Thran intervino de inmediato -Discúlpelo capitán, la alevosía de los jóvenes como sabrá es difícil de corregir- la postura del salamandra se suavizó embargo queremos luchar. Ya forma parte de nosotros.

Paulus el segundo teniente replicó -Eso no justifica tal irrespeto- miró a su capitán y agachando la cabeza dijo -Aunque si me deja interceder, Capitán. Es una explicación razonable.

-Muy bien- mencionó Pellas con una voz más serena posiciones en los edificios del este y el oeste, pretendemos guiarlos por un callejón central.

-Lo sé señor- respondió Thran.

Pellas Mir'san asintió -Que el Emperador lo...

Se escuchó un estallido abrumador, la tierra tembló como en los días más brutales de Nocturne; una nube de polvo gris y marrón se elevó cubriendo toda la ciudad, Thran sintió como sus oídos zumbaban, sintió náuseas y una creciente sensación de vértigo; cuando el polvo se disipó lo suficiente se hizo presente un terror prístino en el corazón del General Squat, enormes muros habían cedido en un solo devastador ataque, una sección de cincuenta metros fue reducida a escombros.

-¡A moverse!- clamó Mir'san, los soldados salieron del ensimismamiento y corrieron a atrincherarse en los edificio.

Pellas activó su enlace vox y llamó a su hermano capitán -Agatone, ¿sigues vivo?

-Por la gracia del Emperador hermano- le respondió, se escuchó la ráfaga bolter intensificarse y la canción de entropía entonar su cántico letal perdido tres hermanos, ya he enviado a un grupo a recuperarlos y llevarlos hacia ti.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Ni siquiera atravesaron el escudo cuando estalló la muralla, debieron ser zapadores- gruñó mientras se escuchaba como respondía al fuego enemigo.

El sonido de los cañones automáticos de los obliteradores y los tanques superpesados hicieron mella en los salamandras, el enemigo superaba su poder de fuego, hubiera sido posible para ellos contenerlos cuando los tanques se concentraban en derribar los muros, en cambio ahora las armas pesadas les disparaban directamente.

-Dejalos entrar- profirió Mir'san -. Ya los estamos esperando.

-Cubre la entrada, nos movemos- contestó.

Dos Salamandras en armadura blanca se le acercaron a Mir'san -Hermano Capitán, déjanos ir por los caídos.

-Hermano Fugis, será peligroso.

-Lo sé.

-Si es lo que deseas hermano apotecario- mencionó al agachar la mirada.

-Gracias- pronunció -. Ho'ker en marcha- el aprendiz corrió tras su maestro.

Las explosiones retumbaron más en cada momento, los tanques decimator ya sin el acoso de las armas Salamandras removieron los escombros que obstaculizaban su entrada, marines del caos con armaduras adornadas con cráneos y piel humana llegaron detrás disparando sus bolter malditos y blandiendo espadas dentadas manchadas en sangre. Los Salamandras ya regresaban tras las filas cargando los cuerpo de sus hermanos caídos, detrás del Apotecario llegaba Agatone con sus Salamandras, llevaban otros cuatro astartes heridos bajo la lluvia bolter de sus enemigos; la segunda compañía abrió fuego con bolter pesados y cañones de fusión desacelerando el avance del enemigo y sus tanques.

Agatone se aproximó por la posición de Pellas -Vengo a reforzar la defensa.

Mir'san soltó una carcajada -Mejor prepárate por que cargaremos tan pronto se dispare la artillería.

-Iré al este, nos vemos en el centro- exclamó antes de retirarse.

-¡Hierro dentro! ¡Hierro fuera!- clamaron los guerreros de hierro corriendo hacia las armas Salamandras.

Los tanques derribaron las paredes endebles de las construcciones civiles con sus disparos; recibieron como respuesta los disparos de cañones de fusión, los tanques evadiendo el fuego se agruparon inconscientemente en un pequeño corredor, la orden se dio y llovieron obuses sobre el enemigo, el humo negro del aceite quemándose de los vehículos alcanzados se elevó, el polvo como si fuera una tormenta de arena lo cubrió todo. Segundos pasaron en los que el silencio se apoderó de la batalla, un silencio inquietante y fatídico.

-¡Sangre para el Dios de la sangre! ¡Cráneos para el trono de cráneos!

Los berserker de Khorne salieron del polvo, los Salamandras los recibieron con sus lanzallamas y bolter. Uno de estos enloquecidos guerreros saltó hacia donde se hallaba Pellas solo para ser despachado fácilmente por este debido a la magnífica habilidad que tenía con su espada; el cañón automático se detuvo, el hermano Salamandra tuvo que abandonar el puesto para repeler a los asaltantes. Los tanques enemigos que seguían llegando sirvieron de protección y sus cañones mantenían replegados a los artilleros Salamandras que portaban el arma sonora.

Mir'san junto con sus tenientes y las tres escuadras que dirigían, lograron expulsar a los legionarios de su posición, detuvieron en seco su avance y los hicieron retroceder, fue el momento propicio.

-Venerables hermanos, a la carga- indicó por su vox.

-¡En el nombre de Vulkan!- el grito mecánico resonó como eco entre las edificaciones del sector.

Los muros de un edifico caen dando paso a Bray'arth Mantoceniza, anterior capitán de la cuarta compañía, herido más allá de lo recuperable fue colocado en un sarcófago y conectado en el Dragón de Hierro hace siglos para servir al Emperador y al Capítulo por la eternidad, un Dreadnought Venerable, con cada pesado paso hacía temblar la tierra mientras guiaba a su hermanos en una devastadora embestida contra la horda enemiga, dejaron sus posiciones defensivas en los edificios, dejando a la tercera compañía y los defensores de Zero a cargo de la retaguardia.

Dos Dreadnought más aparecieron destrozando muros, el hermano Amadeus en su brazo izquierdo con puño de combate que crepitaba con electricidad y en el derecho un cañón de fusión ennegrecido por su uso; junto a él avanzó Ashamon cuyo sarcófago fue colocado en un Dreadnought de modelo Hierro, portaba un martillo sísmico con el cual volteó haciendo añicos a un tanque enemigo, su cañón de fusión destrozó otro más por un tiro a quemarropa y con su lanzallamas fijado a su puño de combate incineró a quien se le acercó.

Con el impulso de los Dreadnought los Salamandras avanzaron, sus rifles de fusión y armas sonoras empujaron a los guerreros de hierro hasta la apertura; Pellas luchó con destreza contra los guerreros de hierro que más trofeos portaban, vengando en su mente a sus víctimas; los lanzallamas incineraron todo cuerpo enemigo, evitando de esta forma que se levantasen poseídos o que pudiesen recuperar la semilla genética.

-¡SANGRE PARA KHORNE!

Pellas decapitó con un rápido movimiento de su espada al guerrero que con fanática locura embistió contra él, con un tiro de si pistola bolter arrancó la cabeza de otro cuando la bala dio en la gorguera, la explosión separó la cabeza de los hombros; Mir'san tenía su vista frontal despejada de enemigos inmediatos pues el venerable hermano Mantoceniza iba por delante incinerando enemigos, los instrumentos de su casco alertan de la muerte de alguien de su escuadra, pronto le siguen dos más; el capitán de la segunda compañía analizó el campo de batalla, avanzaron como una punta de flecha, dejando los extremos vulnerables, Exterminadores del Caos y Dreadnoughts corrompidos estaban atacando por ahí, el impulso que pareció darles la victoria los estaba guiando a un desastre.

-¡Repliéguense!- ordenó Agatone desde la retaguardia antes de que Mir'san pudiera dar la orden.

-¡Cúbrenos Agatone! ¡Vamos de regreso!- voxeó con prisa -¡Retrocedan Hermanos! ¡No caigan en la tentación de una gloria pasajera! ¡Retrocedan!

Los Salamandras lentamente dieron pasos hacia atrás, usaron sus lanzallamas para detener al enemigo y ordenar su retroceso; una figura metálica de cinco metros de alto y de ancho, cubierta de pinchos y símbolo caóticos se apareció, un Dreadnought de los Guerreros de Hierro se presentó frente al venerable hermano Bray'arth, el cual no pudo rechazar el reto; chocaron con bestialidad, trozos de rococemento salieron despedidos de las calles por la fuerza de sus pisadas, sus puños de combate sujetaron el arma principal del oponente, el forcejeo de tales bestias mecánicas era un espectáculo aterrador, el suelo temblaba mientras con su furia intentaban someter a su rival.

Mir'san no podía dejar al venerable hermano solo, era cuestión de tiempo para que un legionario con armamento especializado llegara y acabara la pelea; él había estado al momento que el guerrero caído se despertó para servir al capítulo, igual que hace ya más de doscientos años terranos, no podía dejar que lo exhumaran -Sargento Ker'il, necesito sus rifles de fusión, rescataremos al venerable hermano.

Pellas sabía que rescatar el dreadnought supondría un gran riesgo para su escuadra y la del Sargento Ker'il, desviar más fuerzas sería un riesgo para las demás que se replegaban a una línea más defendible y Agatone cubría la retaguardia impidiendo que los rodearan, todavía estaban las escuadras iniciadoras y las escuadras de asalto pero debería usarlas con sabiduría, tendría que esperar a que el dreadnought este libre de peligro para que pudieran abrirle un camino de escape.

-Capitán- llamó el teniente Venceslao a la izquierda de Mir'san -Nos están rodeando.

-No dejaremos al hermano Bray'arth atrás, resistan- ordenó con fiereza -Lo protegeremos. Paulus, asegúrate de que el sargento Ker'il llegue a nuestra posición.

-A la orden- Paulus tomó una escuadra y partió .

Pellas creó junto con sus hombres un perímetro alrededor de los metálicos combatientes, usaron los tanques destrozados para cubrirse de la mayoría del fuego de los herejes, los enemigos llegaban uno tras otro; con ferocidad los Salamandras los contuvieron a los guerreros de hierro, granadas y lanzallamas se usaron sin miramientos.

-¡Capitán!- gritó Venceslao al avistar a un grupo de exterminadores del Caos, avanzó hacia ellos con un cañón de fusión.

Mir'san movió las dos escuadras, con sus lanzallamas pesados y los pocos rifles de plasma retrasaron a estos duros contrincantes; una descarga del arma de fusión de uno de estos guerreros blindados logró acertar a un Salamandra, medio rostro fue derretido con todo y yelmo; icor negruzco y maloliente se derramó de entre las mortales heridas cauterizadas. Otro hermano cayó al ser aplastado con un puño de combate, su torso reventó y sus vísceras se desparramaron por las grietas de la servoarmadura.

Los Dreadnought en su frenética lucha se movieron hacia la periferia del perímetro que montaron los Salamandras, la pela llegó muy cerca de donde los exterminadores y salamandras se encontraban; los Defensores de Nocturne se apartaron evitando morir aplastados por las dos moles, Bray'arth al percatarse del apuro de sus hermanos logró dirigir el cañón de su cañón de fusión contra los guerreros de hierro, con un tiro apenas dirigido abrió un hoyo ardiente en el pecho de uno de los exterminadores. El Dreadnought enemigo aprovechó y de un fuerte golpe de su puño le arranca el brazo, las conecciones neuronales enviaron un dolor aberrante al héroe Salamandra; Bray'arth en respuesta y a pesar del dolor apretó el cañón del cañón automático de su enemigo dejándolo inservible.

Los exterminadores con el paso libre dispararon contra la Dragón de Hierro, su duro caparazón resistió las pesadas municiones, con su puño destrozó a uno de estos exterminadores, reduciéndolo a un poco más que metralla y una nube rojiza que rápidamente se precipitó al suelo, la sangre goteaba desde sus dedos metálicos. El Dreadnought enemigo con su puño garra arrinconó al venerable hermano contra un tanque decimator, con su espalda al descubierto se colocó en una posición vulnerable. Ker'il y sus hombres disparando sus rifles de fusión hirieron letalmente a la pesada máquina del Caos, líquidos hidráulicos se derramaron acompañados por un vaho aceitoso; Bray'arth derribó a su enemigo y con su puño aplastó el sarcófago que contenía a un alma perdida en la corrupción del Caos.

Ker'il y sus hombres apartaron a los exterminadores con sus rifles de fusión, recuperaron el brazo del venerable hermano.

-¡Vámonos!- gritó Mir'san después de desmembrar a un guerrero de hierro que se atrevió a enfrentarlo. Activó su vox y llamó -Agatone, envía las Escuadras de Asalto e Iniciadoras.

Los Salamandras cayeron desde el cielo con disparos de sus bolter de asalto y lanzallamas; Venceslao con su escuadra tomó la delantera para abrirse paso entre los legionarios, no obstante enemigos blindados los envolvieron, no siendo suficiente la intervención de los hermanos que llegaron de las alturas, los exterminadores enemigos destrozaron a las escuadras de apoyo que tuvieron que elevarse de nuevo hacia el cielo para no ser acorraladas.

-¡Mueran traidores!- clamó Venceslao al lanzarse contra un exterminador, clavó su espada némesis por la gorguera hasta herir los corazones del enemigo matándolo al instante.

Paulus se le unió con Ker'il, las armas de fusión lograron hacerles avanzar pero bajo el intenso fuego enemigo cayeron varios de estos hermanos, los que quedaron tomaron las armas de los caídos pues las suyas no provocaban el suficiente daño a las armaduras blindadas de los enemigos, disparaban mientras arrastraban el cuerpo de los caídos y de los que entraron en animación suspendida por sus heridas; aunque las escuadras se movían hacia la retaguardia lo hacían con dificultad.

-¡No desmayen!- exclamó Mir'san -¡Adelante!

Pellas arremetió contra los enemigos blandiendo su espada, sus instrumentos indican la muerte de otro de sus hermanos, la furia llenó sus corazones, había conducido a toda su compañía a una trampa y perdió cuarenta de ellos, y se sumarían los restantes sobrevivientes de las cuatro escuadras que fueron acorraladas por sus decisiones, de sus ojos carmesí brotaron lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento mientras se movía ferozmente desmembrando enemigos con rabia.

Venceslao perdió su brazo en el que portaba su espada por las cuchillas relámpago de un exterminador, y de un zarpazo fue decapitado; Mir'san se enfocó en ese enemigo, vengaría a su teniente. Sin notarlo Bray'arth avanzó contra este enemigo y lo arrasó, aplastándolo con su peso. Mir'san en ese momento se percató de cómo sus hombres avanzaban con más facilidad, el sonido de armas pesadas llamaron su atención, observó a pequeñas figuras robustas en servoarmadura cargando cañones de fusión y de plasma, los Salamandras que se replegaron también habían regresado, no dejaron a su Capitán.

-¡Por aquí Capitán!- gritó Thran.

Los Squat a pesar de no ser tan poderosos como los ángeles de la muerte del Emperador eran igual de tercos y decididos, varios sucumbieron en su camino pero su superioridad numérica les permitió repeler a los enemigos lo suficiente como para rescatar a sus aliados.

-General...- dijo Mir'san que ayudaba a Paulus a llevar el cuerpo del teniente caído.

Thran lo interrumpió -No diga nada, no hubiéramos resistido tanto sin ustedes.

Pellas asintió y continuaron su escape, los Squat también retrocedieron disparando hombro con hombro con los Salamandras, llegaron hasta la retaguardia donde Agatone mantuvo la línea.

-Gracias por no dejarme solo, Mir'san- expresó Bray'arth cuando estuvieron tras las líneas aliadas encaminándose a la tercera línea defensiva.

-Te lo debía- pronunció pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza -No, no hermano. Todo el capítulo te lo debe.

-Mis reacciones ya no son lo de antes, quizás debiste dejar a este viejo perecer...

-Mis acciones te pusieron en esa situación, si de alguien es la culpa de este desastre es mía y lidiaré con ello- profirió con resignación.

Thran que los acompañaba informó -La segunda línea retrocede.

Mir'san contactó inmediatamente con Agatone -Informe hermano.

-Poseídos y desangradores de Khorne han aparecido, tendremos mejores oportunidades contra ellos cerca de las parias- musitó el capitán de la tercera compañía con cautela.

-Entendido- Mir'san cortó la comunicación y abrió enlace con sus sargentos -A la tercera línea, retrocedan.

En orden bajo el mando de Agatone las dos compañías retrocedieron, explotaron edificios tras ellos para ralentizar a los blindados enemigos; mil hermanas del silencio y dos mil hermanas de batalla se posicionaron en forma de semicírculo en el extremo sur de la plaza central de zero, poseía una laguna artificial con un líquido oleoso cubriendo su superficie, tres puentes y dos calzadas permitían cruzar de un lado al otro del parque, las parias se posicionaron en los extremos y las sororitas el centro; la segunda compañía se dirigió al este y la tercera al oeste, evitando que sus perseguidores rodearan la posición, los Squat y guardias imperiales se posicionaron en retaguardia.

Los tanques Predator, Land Raider, Exorcistas y Repulsor desde posiciones elevadas dispararon sus ojivas actuando como artillería de corto alcance. Los aullidos de pesadilla de los desangradores se escucharon en conjunto con las desagradables ovaciones a Khorne en una hórrida y sanguinaria sinfonía.

Pérfidas criaturas rojizas de cráneos alargados, cuernos retorcidos y puntiagudas los hacían similares a las representaciones de los antiguos demonios de una religión terrana hace milenios olvidada, largas lenguas filosas olfateaban el aire, saboreaban la violencia y la sangre que se derramaba, portaban espadas de hojas siniestras que agitaban en el aire mientras sus pezuñas los movían hacia las fuerzas defensoras.

Las bestias raudas en buscar sangre sobrepasaron a los legionarios y se lanzaron contra las filas de Salamandras evitando entrar en contacto directo con las hermanas de silencio; los vehículos blindados enemigos reducidos en número por las primeras líneas de defensa dispararon contra las filas agazapadas de las formaciones femeninas en un intento de ablandarlas para el avance de la infantería.

Los guerreros de hierro rehuyeron de usar los puentes, cruzaron el lago pisando su aceitosa superficie en una rabiosa carrera; resultó ser una mala táctica pues de inmediato esta superficie se prendió en llamas de promethium atrapando a numerosos guerreros de hierro que salieron de la laguna envueltos en llamas solo para ser recibidos con el fuego de bolter. Con esta estratagema advertida los más impacientes se lanzaron por los puentes, estos estallaron cuando las cargas debajo de estos detonaron; furibundos los sobrevivientes pasaron por sobre los cadáveres de sus compañeros muertos.

Las hermanas del silencio desenfundaron sus espadas de energía para chocar contra las huestes, las hermanas celestes del adeptas sororitas avanzaron con ellas; los ejércitos impactaron entrando en una refriega brutal.

La canonesa Dalia en el frente dispara su bolter "El Purificador", la munición atraviesa el yelmo de un legionario y al estallar el cráneo es consumido por el fuego.

-Lucrecia, avancen con nosotras, los empujaremos fuera de la plaza- ordenó Dalia sin dejar de disparar su bolter.

Una granada estalló cerca de su posición, se mantuvo en pie pero sus instrumentos le advierten de la muerte de tres hermanas de su escuadra, el Simulacrum Imperialis yacía debajo del cuerpo de una de ellas, la sangre lo cubría, sangre santa, sangre pura que se mezclaba con el hueso santo de un mártir, el cráneo de Santa Gha'la, antigua canonesa que dio su vida durante el Segundo Genocidio Aboniano, el cálido líquido la manchó al completo y sus cuencas vacías parecieron endurecer en una expresión de ira; Dalia tomó la reliquia por el asta y se incorporó llena de rabia.

-¡Por nuestra Orden! ¡Por el Emperador!

Al grito de la canonesa las hermanas de batalla avanzaron; las doncellas nulas se apoyaron en esta carga para moverse hacia adelante con sus espadas némesis y lanzallamas, buscaron a los legionarios más contaminados por la marca del caos para exterminarlos, su sola presencia los hacía flaquear, fueron presa fácil para estas guerreras expertas, en ningún momento produjeron un gemido de dolor o cansancio, inclusive cuando el bolter enemigo las dejaba sin una extremidad ellas permanecían silenciosas, un silencio antinatural como ellas mismas, desalmadas que atormentaban a los seres demoníacos.

Leonora Vardelos comandante en jefe de la Vigilia Honoris transmitió órdenes a Meryl Gozias a través de lengua de señas.

-Diana, lleva tu cuadro a reforzar a los "Defensores de Nocturne". Pha'ras, dirige tu cuadro a los "Piroclasta"- indicó por vox las órdenes de su comandante, obviamente no esperó respuesta.

Meryl con destreza sorprendente se movió por el campo de batalla con su espada cortando enemigos, pronto su dorada armadura se manchó de la sangre impura de los traidores; los desangradores de khorne rechazaron enfrentar a las doncellas del vacío, sin embargo estas los buscaron, los demonios chillaron al sentir su presencia. Con las hermanas del silencio presentes los Salamandras dejaron el fuego a distancia y con lanzallamas y espadas sierra las siguieron en la masacre de los demonios, cuerpos en armaduras doradas y verdes cubiertos en sangre cayeron juntos, peleando como iguales.

Sin importar cuántas de estas bestias las hijas del abismo asesinaran parecían llegar más y más, alimentados con la violencia los invocadores de los guerreros de hierro mantuvieron abiertas portales a la disformidad desde donde continuaban emergiendo demonios deseosos de sangre. Las energías disformes provocaron que los pervertidos por el Caos tomarán formas repulsivas y monstruosas, guerreros fueron poseídos por demonios, avanzaban sin siquiera detenerse por los impactos de bolter.

Pyriel y Elysius pelearon junto a los "Piroclastas", los guerreros de la tercera compañía.

-Esto no acaba, Epistolario- profirió Elysius aplastando el cráneo de un poseído con su crozius.

Pyriel lanzó fuego azul contra el guerrero impuro -Pues no descansaremos, Maestro de Santidad.

Elysius rió mientras con su puño de combate le arrancó la cabeza al legionario -Pocas veces me dicen así hermano.

-Y a mí me llaman bibliotecario por lo general, sé cómo se siente- explicó justo tras decapitar un demonio con su espada de energía.

-Si sigo vivo cuando te conviertas en Bibliotecario Jefe nos llevaremos muy bien- mencionó lanzando sus llamas para apartar sus enemigos.

El Epistolario creó rayos de sus manos paralizando a las bestias disformes -El Emperador no quiera que Vel'cona lo escuche, pensaría que le desea la muerte.

-Solo en la muerte termina el deber, hermano- comentó al golpear con su crozius la cabeza de un desangrador.

La sangrienta contienda continuó sin menguar en su brutalidad, las fuerzas defensoras soportaron el envite de los caóticos con estoica resolución y el fuego de sus lanzallamas, hombres, mujeres y sobrehumanos cayeron y sangraron juntos; sus valientes actos y proezas solamente alimentaban a Khorne que recompensaba a sus sirvientes enviando más demonios por los portales disformes creados por los cultistas e imbuyendo de energía disforme a los guerreros de hierro.

Los hermanos Amadeus y Ashamon se reintrodujeron en el corazón de la batalla, incineraron y aplastaron a sus enemigos sin piedad. Los tanques dispararon sin cesar, dos escuadras de exterminadores Salamandras se unieron a la refriega, los equipos de asalto e iniciadoras dieron rápida ayuda contra los enemigos blindados con sus bombas de fusión. Incluso con todas las fuerzas reunidas sus enemigos siguieron siendo superiores en número y los demonios continuaron llegando, los defensores nuevamente retrocedieron.

Los desangradores se regodearon en el salvajismo y la sangre derramada, los guerreros de hierro fortalecieron su presencia en la línea de las hermanas del silencio dando alivio a sus demoníacos aliados. Los Apotecarios Salamandras recuperaron la semilla genética de sus hermanos en medio del fuego enemigo, las hermanas hospitalarias junto a valientes voluntarios recogieron a los heridos y a los moribundos le aplicaron la paz del Emperador después de levantar una plegaria para que su alma fuese guiada ante el Emperador.

-¡Resistan hermanos!- clamó Elysius estando atrás de la línea de fuego, pero encima de un vehículo civil aplastado dando -. "¡Y, calcinándolos, haré desaparecer a los herejes de mi vista, y el alienígena será reducido en mi justo fuego!" ¡Los enemigos...

Un disparo del cañón de un tanque destrozó la posición de Elysius, tres hermanos murieron y el Capellán fue arrojado con brutalidad contra las paredes de un edificio, aturdido permaneció en el suelo buscando las fuerzas para levantarse, el daño crítico a sus servos y el entumecimiento de su cuerpo le hizo imposible levantarse de inmediato. Los desangradores se abalanzaron por aquella brecha.

-Vengan por mí malditos- susurró el Capellán levantando medio cuerpo para soltar llamas con su puño de combate.

Los primeros demonios se alejaron de las llamas consagradas, no obstante llegaron más deseosos de derramar la sangre del Salamandra.

-¡Atrás bestias!- una voz femenina pero penetrante y autoritaria se escuchó junto con el sonido del bolter.

Elysius logró ponerse de pie, observó a la mujer y las sororitas que la acompañaban -Canonesa- dijo simplemente.

-¿Puede pelear?

-Mientras mis corazones latan, hermana- respondió al encender su crozius.

Avanzaron y retomaron la posición con ferviente convicción y la destreza con sus armas.

El suelo tembló, edificios cayeron entre las filas enemigas, una llama ardiente surgió de debajo del suelo consumiendo y reduciendo a cenizas a los desafortunados que estuvieron ahí, una máquina de color verde emergió echando fuego por sus taladros derritiendo la roca y metal que tocaron al instante. Su aparición sorpresiva alborotó el avance de enemigo, poderosos rayos amarillos se dispararon desde la máquina, produjeron devastadoras explosiones que dispersaron la retaguardia de los guerreros de hierro.

Tras su inesperada aparición los herejes se lanzaron hacia ella, Herculon Praeror y sus exterminadores se teletransportaron y rodearon a la tuneladora, detuvieron el avance con sus escudos y martillos, desde la parte superior los exploradores salamandra con sus rifles de francotirador abrieron fuego ayudando a sus hermanos a contener a los atacantes.

Pyriel y los demás se percataron al instante de la presencia de sus hermanos, los corazones de los Nocturneanos se encendieron en furia.

He'stan desde el lomo de la impresionante máquina clamó como si se tratase del rugido de una bestia titánica -¡POR VULKAAAN!

El atronador bramido movió a los Salamandras hacia adelante, empujando a las bestias desordenadas. Los tanques avanzaron, los Dreadnought furibundos embistieron a sus enemigos, incluso Bray'arth sin un brazo desató una masacre entre de los demonios. Tu'shan llegó con sus exterminadores y lideró la carga, los golpes de su martillo "Portador de la Tormenta" desembocaron en poderosos relámpagos que desintegraron a los manchados por el caos. Solo las hermanas del silencio y las sororitas pudieron seguir el paso devastador de los nacidos del fuego, los guardias imperiales y Squat sobrecogidos con la furia de los nacidos del fuego corrían tras ellos.

"La Llama Desatada" fue el yunque y los defensores el martillo, los enemigos fueron aplastados y vapuleados. Los demonios empezaron a desvanecerse y los guerreros de hierro huyeron como pudieron.

Pyriel y el bibliotecario en jefe Vel'cona con sus poderes psíquicos abrieron un portal del infinito hasta la tuneladora, teletransportaron consigo una escuadra de exterminadores para reforzar el yunque.

-¡Sientan las llamas de Prometeo!- gruñó Vel'cona creando llamas azules que envolvieron a los legionarios.

Los ojos del bibliotecario jefe brillaron con una intensa luz azul desapareciendo el singular brillo carmesí de los Nocturneanos, proyectó un avatar, un Draco escamoso y de largos colmillos con los que despedazó a los valientes o locos que aún los atacaban.

Pyriel encima de la tuneladora disparaba rayos azules a diestra y siniestra atormentando a los demonios.

Más allá de los muros se vio como proyectiles pesados caían del cielo, los enemigos salieron disparados en pedazos al aire.

-Y yo que pensaba que fuimos nosotros los que cambiamos el curso de la batalla- mencionó Ba'ken desde la cima de "La Llama Desatada". Los disparos de las armas orbitales de los cruceros provocaron fuertes temblores.

-Los hicieron huir si eso te complace- dijo Pyriel con sus ojos brillando en azul aunque había dejado de usar sus habilidades psíquicas -. Aunque se tardaron.

-Tuvimos un par de inconvenientes- profirió Ba'ken.

Una escotilla se abre distrayendo al par -¿Se acabó?- expresó Annelies, estuvo en el interior junto con las demás sororitas que comandaba usando las armas volkita de la tuneladora.

-Así es hermana- musitó Pyriel ayudándole a salir.

-Gracias- pronunció.

-¡Vulkan Vive!- exclamó una voz rugiente.

Pronto esta declaración se repitió como un eco por toda la ciudad.

-¡Vulkan Vive!

**Gracias por su tiempo, prometo no volver a tardarme tanto, no me decidía si hacer dos capítulos o uno, y ya que hice uno le puse toda la belicosidad que vi conveniente XD.**


End file.
